The Legend of the Phantosaur
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Loud family comes over to Cartoon Network City to visit Ed and Sarah. However, Lisa's newest colleague, Professor Finola Svankmajer makes an amazing new discovery that must be seen to be believed which includes quite a 'dino-mite' adventure, especially when Mystery Inc is trying to relax Shaggy of his constant fear of mystery solving and misadventures with the gang.
1. Chapter 1

At the Hill's household, Ed and Sarah were watching their parents packing their things into a couple of suitcases.

"Mom, where are you and Daddy going?" Sarah asked.

"Well, sweetie, your father and I are going on a business trip with your Aunt Rita and Uncle Lynn Sr for a couple of days, so your cousin Lori along with your other cousins will be coming over to watch over you two." Angelia told her daughter.

"Hm..." Sarah crossed her arms a bit.

"Lori's the oldest so she's in charge." Angelia said.

"At least she's not a drill sergeant babysitter anymore." Matt commented about their eldest niece.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Cousins are coming over!" Ed beamed. "We're gonna have a good time!"

"And with that being said, Sarah, you'll be sharing your room with Lola and Lana." Angelia then said.

"Why?!" Sarah asked.

"Because I said so, that's why." Angelia gave her daughter a firm look.

"Oh, and son?" Matt soon added to Ed. "Your cousins Lincoln, Lynn, and Luna will share your room."

"Okay, Dad!" Ed smiled. "Can we watch Dinosaur King?"

"Uh... Sure, Ed... Whatever that is..." Angelia muttered as she went to go out the door with Matt.

"And remember, kids, listen to Lori and do what she says." Matt reminded.

"I better go and defend myself for when Lynn gets here," Sarah told herself. "She always gives me a wedgie whenever she comes over."

Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Ed smiled and waved as their parents went to leave.

Sarah soon ran inside to protect herself and her toys of their cousins coming to visit.

"Be good, kids," Angelia told them. "Your cousins will be over here any minute."

"Okey dokey!" Ed smiled.

Matt and Angelia waved, then drove off. Sarah went into her bedroom, making a fort in her room to protect herself from her cousin Lynn.

"I better get ready for them!" Ed smiled.

* * *

The doorbell then rang which made Ed smile.

"Oh, boy, cousins are here!" Ed beamed.

Sarah ducked down and put a helmet on her head. Ed soon came to the door and opened it, and one by one came in Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. Lori patted Ed on the head on the way inside as she texted on her phone to her boyfriend, Bobby.

"Home is where the 'Ed' is!" Luan laughed to her cousin and he soon laughed with her.

"Sup, dude? Keep on rockin'!" Luna beamed.

"Ed, my favorite cousin," Lynn smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Cousin Lynn!" Ed beamed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Ed...?" Lori called. "Phone."

"Okay, Lori!" Ed smiled as he took her phone and went to charge it for her since it was on low battery due to her texting the whole drive over.

"You're literally sweet sometimes." Lori smiled back to him.

"Like buttered toast?" Ed asked.

"Wait, buttered toast is a candy?" Leni asked out of confusion. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Sisters..." Lincoln said. "Uh, Ed, where am I sleeping?"

"In my room, Lincoln!" Ed smiled. "We can read Evil Tim and Ace Savvy!"

"Sweet!" Lincoln smiled back.

"And so are cousin Lynn and cousin Luna," Ed then said. "We'll have the best time!"

"Mm... Your room does have pretty good acoustics, cous." Luna said to him as she held onto her guitar.

"I trust we have decent living facilities during our venture away from to seeing your home, Cousin Edward?" Lisa asked Ed.

"Hm... Speaking of which, where's Sarah?" Lynn soon asked.

"In her bedroom where Lola and Lana will be staying in." Ed told her.

Lana was gagging already.

"Are you still carsick?" Lola asked her twin.

"No! I gotta share a room in that princess promenade!" Lana complained, holding her stomach.

"So, Sarah's up in her room?" Lynn grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

Ed simply smiled and nodded.

"Good boy, Ed, here, have a cookie that Dad made." Lynn said, giving him a cookie.

"Yay! A cookie!" Ed cheered before eating it.

Lynn laughed as she soon went upstairs to her cousin's bedroom.

* * *

Sarah was hiding behind her fort with a helmet on her head and holding a hockey stick, shaking in fear.

"Gee, I had such a long ride coming all the way down here, I better go to the bathroom first." Lynn said out loud as she pretended to go into the bathroom.

Sarah peaked out from her fort.

"And after that, I'm gonna take a nap!" Lynn continued.

Sarah came out of her room. Lynn soon hid away after kicking the bathroom door shut to make it look like she went in there.

Sarah looked around before she sighed in relief. "Phew! The coast is clear."

Lynn soon chuckled, coming right behind Sarah and soon gave her a wedgie. Sarah yelled out as her cousin attacked her.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" Lynn smirked to Sarah.

"Back, I say! Back! Back!" Sarah demanded as she held her hockey stick in front of her like she was taming a wild animal. "Why don't you do it to Ed too?"

"'Cuz I like Ed better than you and you're brattier than Lola." Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Stay back, I said!" Sarah demanded. "Back!"

Lynn grabbed the hockey stick and broke it in half and grinned. "Let's wrestle!"

"NO!" Sarah cried out.

"Me first!" Lynn grinned as she soon tackled Sarah.

* * *

The Rookies were walking by The Hill's house, and laughed about something, but Cindy stopped for a minute, looked in Sarah's window and looked excited.

"What's wrong, Cin?" Kaitlin asked.

"Sarah's getting beat up." Cindy replied.

"I worry about you sometimes, Cindy." Robin said.

"I'm on medication!" Cindy said before letting them look too.

"Hey, she's right!" Kaitlin said before she then grinned and pulled out her phone. "This is definitely going on ToonFace."

Soon enough, Eddy and Double D walked by to see what was going on.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Eddy asked.

"Sarah is getting beat up." Cindy said.

"Lynn must be visiting." Eddy said to Double D knowingly.

"Yes, and if she's here, then that must mean that the rest of the Loud family is here too." Double D replied.

"Come on, Lynn, not the arm stretch!" Sarah's voice cried out. "Yeowch!"

Mike, June, and Dee Dee then came over to see what all of the commotion was about.

"What's with all the screaming?" June asked.

"Lynn is beating up Sarah." Eddy replied.

"Figures." Mike replied.

Lola soon opened up a window and looked down. "Hey! You're trespassing! You can't do that!" she then glared.

"Lola, it's us!" June called out. "Ed's friends!"

"Huh? Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" Lola smiled innocently. "Do you guys wanna have some donuts? I brought some on the way over, but I can't have too much. Ya know, gotta watch my girlish figure for the next pageant."

"Is there chocolate with sprinkles?" Dee Dee smiled.

"Yes." Lola nodded.

"We're in!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Do you want to play 'Tea Party' with me?" Lola asked Dee Dee.

"Okay!" Dee Dee smiled.

Mike, June, Eddy, Double D, and the Cartoon Rookies looked to each other, but Ashley texted on her cell phone as she acted like a young teenager most of the time.

"So, uh, Ed's cousins?" Julie asked.

"That's right, you haven't met the Louds," Cindy said. "Ed and Sarah's cousins on his mom's side of the family. They're a house of eleven kids, one boy and ten girls."

"Yeah," Ed added. "Cousin Lori, Cousin Leni, Cousin Luna, Cousin Luan, Cousin Lynn, Cousin Lincoln, Cousin Lucy, Cousin Lana, Cousin Lola, Cousin Lisa, and Cousin Lily."

"Poo-Poo!" Lily smiled.

"That's a lot to keep track of." Julie commented.

"Hi, there!" Robin cooed and smiled to Lily.

* * *

They heard a screaming sound as Sarah ran down the stairs, looking beaten up.

"No running down the stairs!" Lori scolded.

"Well, you tell your sister to stop beating me up for no reason!" Sarah glared at her older cousin.

"Aw, come on, Sarah, you know the old routine of whenever I come over for a visit." Lynn reminded.

"I think I have some bruises on me." Sarah pouted.

"Lynn, you shouldn't roughhouse with Sarah." Lori said.

"Ha!" Sarah smirked.

"And Sarah, you will not bother Lynn so she doesn't hurt you." Lori then scolded Sarah.

"She seems a bit nicer from the last time we saw her." Double D said about Lori.

"Maybe her folks yelled at her and sent her over to a boarding school." Eddy snickered.

"Cynthia..." Lisa greeted.

"Lisa Marie..." Cindy replied.

"How charming to see you again..." Lisa said.

"Yes, likewise..." Cindy replied to the four-year-old girl. "How's your college classes going?"

"I have to tone it down a bit and retract to Kindergarten, but I can continue my advanced studies when necessary." Lisa told her.

"So I see..." Cindy said.

"How about you?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Cindy replied. "I've signed up for some special educational programs for the summer so I can get into an Ivy League college."

"Hmm... Interesting..." Lisa remarked.

"Yeah, I may graduate early." Cindy told her.

"Fascinating..." Lisa said.

Julie glanced over, a bit confused.

"Cindy and Lisa have a bit of a rivalry like Dexter and Mandark." Kaitlin told her.

"Ah." Julie said, now understanding.

"I think I may need to go to the hospital." Sarah groaned.

"Ah, walk it off." Lynn said before shoving her slightly.

"So, are you guys staying for dinner or what?" Lori asked. "I was thinking of us ordering some pizza for later. We live so far away from this big city."

"Well, if you don't mind." Mike shrugged.

"Course not," Lori replied. "Aunt Angelia and Uncle Matt gave us plenty of money to use while they're gone."

"Hm... I like this new Lori." Mike smiled.

"Well, let's just say I've learned a few lessons since the last time we visited." Lori smiled back.

"Guys?! I can't find any buttered toast candy!" Leni cried out.

Everyone minus Ed groaned and face-palmed.

"I guess Leni's feeling a bit sour on the candy deal!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

Everyone then groaned at the bad pun, but Ed and Dee Dee just laughed.

"So, you guys all staying or what?" Lori asked.

"Well, the Rookies and I were about to have a meeting, but maybe we could come over tomorrow." Cindy said.

"Okay, we'll be right here." Lori replied.

"Come on, Cin, better hurry," Kaitlin suggested. "We don't wanna miss your mom's famous cheese fries."

"See you guys later!" Cindy told the others.

The Rookies soon went off to Cindy's house while the other Eds, Mike, June, and Dee Dee would stay over at the Hill house.

"It's really good to come in this place sometimes," Mike said to June and Dee Dee. "I felt more comfortable at Eddy or Double D's house when we were younger."

"Come on, Dee Dee!" Lola said to the tall girl. "You promised to play Tea Party with me, remember?"

"Of course!" Dee Dee smiled to Lola. "Do you guys wanna come too?"

The others declined, though politely so they wouldn't hurt Dee Dee's feelings.

"No way." Eddy scoffed however.

"Okay! Let's play!" Dee Dee then beamed.

"Great!" Lola squealed out of excitement. "I'll go get my dolls!"

Lana just scoffed at her twin and rolled her eyes.

"We'll play in Sarah's room." Lola told Dee Dee.

"WHAT?!" Sarah glared.

"I said we'll play in your room, is that gonna be a problem?!" Lola glared to Sarah, grinding her teeth aggressively. "'Cuz you wouldn't wanna make me **MAD!**"

"Trust me, you don't!" Lincoln shuddered in memory. "Or horrible things will happen."

Lola soon went to get her suitcase to get her stuff as she went up to Sarah's room.

"We should let you guys settle in first." June said to the Loud siblings.

"In the meantime, Ed, why don't you show Luna, Lynn, and Lincoln your room where they'll be staying in?" Lori suggested.

"Okey dokey, Lori!" Ed smiled.

"Ed's room is perfect for my practicing." Luna smiled.

"I'm sure it is." June smiled back.

"That means I'll have enough room to practice my Judo," Lynn commented. "I'll need a sparring partner."

"_Eddy_ would love to." Sarah smirked.

"Say what?!" Eddy complained.

"Nah... I don't wanna use him." Lynn said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Phew." Eddy then said quietly.

"Hmm... How strong are you?" Lynn asked Mike.

"Mike is really strong like you, cousin Lynn." Ed smiled.

"Mind if I spar with ya?" Lynn asked Mike.

"I guess not," Mike said. "Want a challenge, huh?"

"Yeah, I was gonna use Sarah, but it'd be way too easy." Lynn smirked.

"Thank God." Sarah whispered to herself.

"Well, if you guys wanna spar, then please, take it outside." Lori said.

"Fair enough," Lynn shrugged. "Come on, Mike."

"Coming." Mike smiled to Lynn as they went outside to the backyard.

Sarah went to get a glass of water, but saw that a pipe in the sink was leaking.

"I got it! I got it!" Lana said as she ran over there and took out her toolbox, making Sarah carry it. "Thanks for volunteering."

"No problem." Sarah grunted.

"So, do you play guitar?" Luna asked the young Te Xuan Ze.

"Sometimes," June replied. "I once played it in the talent show with my brothers."

"Ah, I could never get enough of my ax," Luna smiled. "I discovered my calling in the summer of 7th grade when I went to my very first Mick Swagger concert."

"I listen to Mick Swagger sometimes," June smiled back. "He's pretty cool."

"Tell me about it, dude." Luna smiled.

June smiled back.

* * *

"So, what're you gonna do, Lisa?" Dee Dee smiled to the child prodigy of the Loud house.

"I'm going to hold a video conference with my latest colleague: Professor Finola Svankmajer," Lisa replied. "We have some matters to discuss which was lost in time due to having a road trip down here while Mother and Father vacation with Aunt Angelia and Uncle Matt."

"And she kisses her mother with that mouth." Eddy said in the background.

Lisa gave Eddy a glance as she soon went in the other room to take out her laptop and Webcam since she could now get online.

"Ed, there you are," Leni smiled as she soon came by Eddy, picking him up. "You got to help me try on these new outfits I picked up from The Mall."

"But I'm not Ed, I'm Eddy." Eddy told her.

"Oh, come on, I think I know my own cousin," Leni smiled as she walked off. "Let's go, Ed!"

"Someone stop her!" Eddy cried out.

"Bye, Eddy, have fun." Ed laughed.

"ED!" Eddy cried out.

"Families..." Lisa rolled her eyes with a sigh as she went back to work.

Lily soon crawled around, looking for something to find to do.

"Hmm... What should I do for my free time?" Lucy asked herself as she blended in with the shadows. "Seems like everyone else has their own thing, but I don't."

"Well, Lucy, why don't you go out and play?" Lori suggested, walking by her goth sister. "Maybe go to the park? Who knows? Maybe you will make some new friends."

"Hmm... I suppose I could..." Lucy said as she took out her notebook for poetry as she wandered out of her cousins' house. She then looked over to see Mike and Lynn having a sparring match.

* * *

"Say, you're not too bad." Mike said to Lynn.

"Sports are a big deal to me in case you don't know." Lynn smirked.

"Baseball was always my favorite sport growing up, though I play a bit of football these days." Mike smiled.

"You play football?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, at school, I mean." Mike said.

"Maybe you and I could go for a couple of rounds?" Lynn said.

"Sure, sometime," Mike smiled. "I play better though once I get something to eat."

"I can't go playing sports without eating." Lynn said.

"I think you and me will get along just fine." Mike smirked.

"Yeah, I think so too, Mike," Lynn smirked back. "By the way, thank you."

"For what?" Mike asked.

"For taking good care of Ed." Lynn smiled.

"Oh, no problem," Mike said. "He's one of my best friends."

"Especially with people like Kevin and Sarah being jerks to him," Lynn continued. "If only I could be there, then they would know not to mess with me."

"Is that why you mess with Sarah whenever you guys come to visit?" Mike smirked.

"You know it!" Lynn grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I felt close with ya, Lynn Loud." Mike chuckled.

"Hmm... I wish I could have a friend like that..." Lucy said to herself as she wandered down the street. The young goth girl looked around the city and found people hanging out with their friends. "Sigh..."

"We like your sense of style." A voice commented.

Lucy looked over to see Crimson, Ennui, and Loki come out of the shadows.

"Hm... Thanks..." Lucy said.

"I'm Crimson." The goth girl said.

"And I'm Ennui," The goth boy added, showing the rabbit. "And this is Loki, our pet rabbit."

"Glad to have people who understand me." Lucy said to them.

Loki came up to Lucy and looked up at her.

"Greetings," Lucy said to him. "I don't think I've seen a rabbit with a dark aura among him. You must've trained him well."

"Yes, we do what we can for him." Ennui replied.

Loki jumped into Lucy's arms as he nuzzled against her.

"He likes you." Ennui remarked.

"He's almost as affectionate and supportive as Edwin." Lucy said as she held Loki.

"The only Edwin we know is from Vampires of Melancholia." Crimson said.

"The very same," Lucy said before taking out her Edwin bust to show them. "Behold, my most prized possession."

"I think we will get along just fine." Crimson said to her.

"I also like to go to the cemetery and write depressing poetry." Lucy replied.

"We normally go there when we're depressed more than usual," Crimson said. "Most of the time we go to the coffee shop to just hang out."

"I often enjoy talking to the spirits on the other side," Lucy said. "I usually talk with my great-grandmother Harriet and Abraham Lincoln."

"I like your style," Ennui said. "It's refreshing to hear from someone who understands us."

"Thanks." Lucy replied.

It seemed like the start of a nice friendship.

* * *

"So, whilst my siblings and cousins socialize with their friends from this city, I thought we could talk," Lisa said as she had a video chat with an intelligent blonde woman. "Thankfully, I have more free time, so we can meet up whenever you should with, Professor."

**_"That's fine, Lisa,"_** The blonde woman replied. **_"I was hoping that you could come down; I've made an amazing discovery."_**

"Ooh, what is it?" Lisa gushed out of excitement. "Is it a new endangered species?"

**_"Something like that."_** The blonde woman replied.

"Ooh! Tell me! Tell me!" Lisa begged.

**_"I'm sorry, but I don't wanna spoil the surprise,"_ **Professor Svankmajer replied. **_"Maybe you'd like to come over to my dig."_**

"Sounds nice," Lisa said. "Where are you now?"

**_"A special place called La Serena."_** Professor Svankmajer informed.

"Your dig is at a spa?" Lisa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Interesting choice..."

**_"Here, I'll fax you a map if you'd like to come and meet me in person."_** Professor Svankmajer said, printing something out for Lisa on her own printer.

"Thank you," Lisa smiled. "I will let my family unit know."

**_"I look forward to it."_ **Professor Svankmajer replied.

And with that, Lisa shut off the webcam with a smile.

"Guys! Pizza is here!" Lori's voice announced.

"I'd prefer something a little more nutritious for my brain, but PIZZA!" Lisa said before cheering and running off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Loud siblings soon went to get some pizza along with Ed and Sarah.

"I can't remember the last time we had pizza." Lincoln smiled.

"Oh, man, Mike is such an awesome friend," Lynn beamed. "Me and her have a lot in common."

"Didn't you guys already meet before though?" Leni asked out of confusion.

"We did, Leni, but we didn't get to hang out with them much since we only stayed for the weekend." Lori reminded.

"Ohh. Okay." Leni then said.

Lori soon took out the pizza boxes and opened them up so that they could all share. "Dig in, everyone." She then smiled.

The Loud siblings, Ed, and Sarah took a couple of slices and ate the pizza.

"Oh! Bobby!" Lori smiled as she began to text her boyfriend.

"How's Bobby?" Ed asked.

"Oh, Ed, that's so sweet of you to ask," Lori smiled to him. "We're keeping in touch... He's moved away to live with his extended family, but as soon as I graduate from high school, I'm gonna move down there so we can go to college together."

"You two are so sweet together," Ed smiled back. "Just like me and Dee Dee."

Lori gave him a pat on the head as that was so nice. "That was literally the nicest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Ahem! Family, may I have your attention, please?" Lisa cleared her throat.

"Is something the matter, Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, but I have some wonderful news to share with you all," Lisa replied as she stood up in her chair, but was still short. "Uh... May I borrow a phone book?"

Ed soon handed her a couple.

"Thank you," Lisa said, then stood on top of them. "As I was saying... I have chatted with my most recent colleague who has made a wonderful discovery near the desert in the small town of La Serena, and she has invited me to come over to see her discovery up close, and... I suppose she said friends and family are welcome to also attend."

"All right!" Lynn beamed. "A vacation!"

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" Ed added.

"I anticipated this reaction." Lisa said.

"Uh, when do you think we should leave?" Luna asked. "I mean, we just got here."

"Hmm... Maybe tomorrow would be a better option than right now." Lisa shrugged.

Everyone looked at Lori to see if they were allowed since she was in charge.

"I guess that would be all right," Lori said to them. "Since Aunt Angelia and Uncle Matt won't be back home for a couple of days."

The others soon began to cheer to that.

"Can we take Vanzilla?" Ed smiled to Lori.

"Sure. And Sarah, you're coming with us too," Lori replied. "Whether you like it or not."

"Whatever." Sarah grumbled.

"Thanks for letting us come with ya, Lisa," Lana smiled. "I just love digging!"

"It's not that kind of dig..." Lisa shook her head.

"Well, it still sounds cool!" Lana smiled.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ed spoke up from the excitement. "Could I invite Dee Dee, Eddy, Double D, Mike, June, and Cindy?"

"Of course, Edward." Lisa replied.

Ed soon hugged Lisa good and tight.

"Easy! I'm delicate!" Lisa warned as she grunted in the hug.

"Dudes! This is gonna be the most rockin' vacation ever!" Luna beamed.

Everyone soon cheered to that.

"Mm... Yes... Vacation," Lisa said. "As long as you all promise not to mortify me. That goes triple for you, Lily."

Lily cooed and giggled in her highchair. And with that being said, tomorrow they would be off for a vacation. They continued to eat the pizza until they were done, and relaxed in front of the TV for the rest of the evening until Ed put up a post on ToonFace, tagging the friends he wanted to come along to invite them on the trip, but they would not be the only ones who would be going to La Serena. The famous Mystery Inc would be going there as well.

* * *

They were shown to be visiting the doctor, and Brenda was visiting them for their latest case since the other Teen Angels had other things to take care of, especially with the Dare twins visiting their uncle, John Constantine.

"Incredible," The doctor remarked as Shaggy was screaming his head off. "How long has he been screaming like this?"

"Almost three hours." Fred said.

"Without taking a breath?" The doctor replied. "It's unbelievable."

"Do you think it could be a world record?" Brianna asked.

"Oh, definitely," The doctor replied. "I'm just wondering if it's a violation of the laws of physics," he then looked down to Scooby. "Is that a dog?"

"Broadly speaking, yes." Velma said.

"You can't have a dog in the ER," The doctor told them. "Especially around Dr. House."

"It's okay," Daphne smiled as she took out an ID card. "He's a certified medical rescue dog."

The doctor took the ID card before giving an unimpressed look on his face. "You just made this in PhotoShop, didn't you?" he then asked.

Daphne and Scooby looked at each other.

"Nooo..." Daphne said before pointing to Velma. "She did."

"Please don't throw him out, Doctor!" Velma begged. "Scooby is Shaggy's best friend."

"He won't hurt anybody." Brenda added as she held onto Scooby with her own puppy dog pout.

"As long as he doesn't make a mess, or break anything..." The doctor soon said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks, doc." Scooby smiled before kicking glass shards underneath a curtain behind him.

"Can you help Shaggy, Doctor?" Trent asked hopefully.

"Hey!" The doctor called out as he came over to the cowardly teen. "Stop screaming!"

Surprisingly enough, Shaggy then stopped screaming.

"Why didn't that work when we tried it?" Daphne then asked.

"Eh, people listen to doctors," The doctor replied. "Now, tell me what happened."

"It was just a normal evening..." Velma began to explain. "We were investigating an old mansion haunted by phantom Naval officers."

* * *

_We are shown the gang going into a creepy looking mansion. What else is new? A portrait's eyes watched them and Shaggy and Scooby yelped as they saw a bear standee._

_"Velma, Daphne, Trent, Brianna, and I will look around upstairs," Fred began. "Shaggy, you, Scooby, and Brenda will check out the cellar."_

_"Zoinks!" Shaggy shivered from the door. "Like, why do we have to-"_

_"Great. We'll meet up back here." Fred said before going upstairs with the others._

_"M-M-Maybe we won't find anything." Brenda stammered._

_Shaggy and Scooby whimpered, then followed her to the cellar, and walked down the stairs._

_"Ghosts are lighter than air, right, guys?" Shaggy said nervously. "So, they wouldn't be down here, like, rising up from the attic, right?"_

_"R-Right!" Scooby replied. "Like balloons."_

_"Uh, yeah, right!" Brenda added nervously._

_They soon walked down the stairs together._

_"Shaggy? Brenda?" Scooby spoke up. "Are balloons filled with ghosts?"_

_"Oh, man. I have no idea." Shaggy replied._

_So far they didn't find anything, but that was about to change when they found the Phantom naval officers glaring at them._

_"Kill them!" One of the ghosts told the others._

_Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda screamed as they soon ran out of the room in fright. The ghosts soon began to chase them with their swords. Shaggy and Brenda jumped into Scooby's arms and he ran with them in his arms, he stopped in front of the door and opened it, revealing the ghost. Scooby yelped and ran away after throwing Shaggy and Brenda into the air, but unfortunately, they landed in the ghost's arms. Of course, they screamed and shut the door on the ghost and ran away. It was a rather traumatic experience for them, but it seemed to be worse for Shaggy. The others ran off themselves as a ghost chased them into a room._

_"Wait a second..." Fred smiled once he saw something, he came up to the ghosts and saw puppet strings before pulling on them and pulled them down to show two men who then fell flat on the floor once they were exposed._

_"It's Blair and Culhane." Velma remarked._

_They then heard some screaming in the dresser._

_"Did you guys hear something?" Brianna asked the others._

* * *

_They soon came outside with the police who arrested the puppeteers._

_"Once we'd scared everyone off, we could've bought this place for next to nothing," Blair complained as he and his partner were under arrest. "Anyway, that was the plan. And we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for-"_

_Shaggy was heard screaming as he rolled away into the ambulance._

_"Could you get him to hold it down?" Blair complained. "I'm trying to confess here!"_

_The Mystery Inc looked concerned for their friend as the ambulance drove him off while he was still screaming._

* * *

Now they were in the ER with the doctor after they told him the whole story.

"So, that's a normal evening for you, isn't it?" The doctor asked them.

"Yeah." Fred replied.

"Sure." Trent nodded.

"Pretty much." Brianna added.

"I see," The doctor said. "Well, I'll get some X-Rays."

They soon took Shaggy to get an X-Ray as he seemed to be traumatized from their latest mystery.

"It seems Shaggy is suffering from acute threat avoidance hypertrophy disorder." The doctor diagnosed.

"Sorry, was that in English?" Fred replied.

"It's a very rare form of overreaction to fear stimuli," The doctor said. "It affects fewer than one in 10,000,000."

"Like, wow!" Shaggy remarked. "I'm special."

"This means you'll have to give up anything even remotely frightening," The doctor told them. "So no more ghost-hunting, crime-busting, or mystery-solving shenanigans."

"Aww... No more shenanigans." Shaggy replied.

"None," The doctor shook his head. "Shaggy, as your doctor, I forbid you to get in the Mystery Machine."

This made the others gasp.

"But that means the end of the Scooby-Doo gang." Shaggy frowned.

"Didn't we do this plot already?" Brianna muttered slightly.

"So is there a cafeteria here or what?" Shaggy then smiled.

"Cafeteria food is yummy, yummy, yummy." Scooby added as he licked his lips.

"Maybe some complimentary pudding?" Nurse Loulabelle smiled as she came by with Weasel who was dressed like a doctor with a young girl who was dressed like a candystriper.

"Like, I sure do love pudding." Shaggy smiled before licking his lips.

"Re roo." Scooby added.

Nurse Loulabelle soon let them have some pudding and they began to leave the hospital.

* * *

The next morning, they went to Shaky Joe's coffee shop, looking bored, minus Fred who wasn't with them.

"This is so, like, boring. What are we supposed to do if we're not solving mysteries?" Shaggy sighed as he tapped his coffee cup with his spoon. "Hey, Shaky Joe, what do you do in your spare time?"

"I-I knit!" Shaky Joe said as he shook violently before taking out something he knitted, pouring coffee into Scooby's bowl. "It's a scarf!"

"Hmm..." Scooby smiled, looking curiously to the coffee in his dish.

"Hey, here's something we could do," Daphne smiled as she checked on her laptop. "There's a crafts fair in McKimson Park."

"Are you crazy? You know I'm terrified of Papier-mâché." Shaggy reminded her.

Scooby sniffed his dish bowl and shrugged then took a few sips of the coffee. He began to freak and spaz out from having the coffee.

"We could go bowling?" Brianna suggested.

"No way," Shaggy said. "Do you have any idea how many people are killed by bowling pins every year?"

"I'm guessing approximately none." Velma smirked.

They looked at Scooby who was laughing and still spazzing out.

"I have to avoid all things that are scary because of my cute trophy disorder thingy." Shaggy reminded the others.

Brenda began to run as Scooby seemed to chase her from the caffeine rush.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby laughed as he was all hyper now from the caffeine.

"Um, Joe, what was Scooby-Doo just drinking?" Shaggy asked.

"Looks like coffee," Shaky Joe said as he noticed something strange soon poured the bowl in his coffeemaker while shivering. "Gee, I wonder how that happened?!"

Soon enough, Fred came into the coffee shop. "Hey, every-" he began only to get knocked down by Scooby.

"Careful, guys, Scooby had some coffee," Brenda said. "I don't think coffee's safe for dogs though."

Scooby soon ran all around as he was acting a lot weirder than usual due to the coffee. Fred soon came over to the booth and let out a small sigh.

"What's the matter, Fred?" Daphne asked.

"I'm failing Science," Fred sighed. "Mr. Angry Scientist didn't like my project."

* * *

We are shown Fred in the Cartoon Network School classroom.

"What? It illustrates all three of Newton's laws of motion." Fred frowned.

The Angry Scientist glared as he was hanging upside down in the science classroom.

* * *

**_Back in the coffee shop..._**

"Fred, maybe not every science project needs to be a booby trap." Velma suggested.

"H-H-Hey, you, settle down!" Tweek said as he came to stop Scooby.

Scooby popped up between Trent and Brianna, laughing, then jumped onto the ceiling.

"If I don't come up with an extra-credit project, I won't graduate," Fred told his friends. "You guys got any ideas?"

"How about the anti-gravity effects of caffeine?" Trent suggested.

Scooby was soon running in circles on the ceiling while the others watched him out of concern.

"I know. My Uncle Ted invested in this new spa resort in La Serena," Daphne suggested, taking out a brochure from her purse to show them. "Here's a brochure."

"Nice." Fred smiled as he took a look.

"And there's a paleontological dig going on in town," Daphne continued before showing Shaggy the brochure. "Uncle Ted could get us a room in the spa and you could volunteer to help on the dig. The best thing about this is Shaggy can go. It'll be totally relaxing and not scary. Look."

"And it looks like we won't be the only ones going," Brianna said as she looked at her phone. "Ed's cousins will be there as well."

"A family of Eds?" Fred commented.

"His mom's side," Brianna said. "They're from Nicktropolis: The Loud Family."

"I feel like I've heard of those guys..." Fred said to himself.

"They're kinda like the Chan Clan, but there's eleven kids." Brianna commented.

"So I see." Fred replied.

"'La Serena, the least haunted town in America'," Shaggy read aloud with a chuckle. "Ha, ha. Like, wow."

"It's officially certified by the U.S. Bureau of Supernatural Forces," Daphne smiled. "We should go."

"Come on, Shaggy, it'll be just like old times, only without all the screaming." Fred suggested.

"How long ago was that?" Trent smirked to Brianna.

"Probably Kindergarten." Brianna smirked back.

"Yeah... I don't know, Fred..." Shaggy said.

Brenda took the brochure out of his hands and took a look at it for herself before smiling as she said, "It says La Serena has three different all-you-can-eat restaurants."

"When do we leave?!" Shaggy beamed, taking out a fork and knife, sliding in beside her.

Scooby soon joined them all for a laugh as he zipped around the coffee shop.

"Uh, you wanna come too?" Shaggy asked.

"It would be nice," Brenda smiled. "I mean, Dee Dee's visiting her family, and the twins are hanging out with their uncle, so I'm sold for anything you guys are up for."

"Like, welcome aboard, Brenda!" Shaggy beamed.

Brenda smiled and blushed to that.

"It was really nice to see you again when you came to help us with our latest mystery." Brianna smiled to Brenda.

"Well, thank you for letting me come along." Brenda smiled back.

"It's no problem." Brianna replied.

And with that they got ready to go to La Serena just like over at the city; Ed, Sarah, and The Louds were getting ready as they were waiting for Ed's friends.

* * *

"Where are they?!" Lynn asked.

"They are coming." Ed said.

"I can't wait any longer!" Lynn complained.

"Chill, Lynn, these things take time." Luna told her.

Lynn just growled and began to do push-ups on the ground a bit violently.

"I don't see why I can't bring any of my friends too." Sarah pouted to Lori.

"Because we don't trust them," Lori replied. "Especially that Hannah Dastardly."

"WHAT?!" Sarah glared.

"Hey, I'm in charge, remember?" Lori huffed to her younger cousin as she texted her boyfriend. "Besides, I like your brother's friends better than yours, especially when you guys talked Lola into putting a spider in my suitcase the last time I came to visit."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

Lynn growled as she got impatient and soon looked up. "Oh, good! Here comes someone now!" she then smiled.

Being Ed's girlfriend, Dee Dee came first and giggled as she tiptoed on her way over to Ed before hugging him.

"Hi, Ed!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Hi, Dee Dee!" Ed smiled.

"Mike and June are on their way." Dee Dee smiled to the Loud siblings.

"Good, I was almost getting bored." Lynn said as she lifted Leni up and down over her head like for weight-lifting.

"This is fun!" Leni chuckled from that.

Soon enough, Mike and June arrived, then they looked surprised to see Ed, Dee Dee, Sarah, and the Loud Siblings on Lynn's back while she is doing push-ups.

"Okay, Lynn, stop showing off." Lori told her athletic sister.

"Fine." Lynn said before shoving them off and they collapsed into a pile.

"My leg!" Lincoln cried out.

"Who's touching my hand?" Leni asked.

"_You're_ touching your _own_ hand!" Lola replied.

"About time you guys showed up," Lynn said. "All right, Lori, we're all here, LET'S GO!"

"Wait a minute!" Lori told her. "We still gotta wait for Eddy, Double D, and Cindy."

Lynn then walked off which confused the others who came over.

"Where is she going?" June asked.

"Probably going to blow off some steam." Lincoln replied.

They then heard yelling and looked over to see Lynn carrying Eddy, Double D, and Cindy.

"Lynn, you must learn patience!" Double D told her.

"I don't care, you guys are so slow!" Lynn complained.

Cindy was about to say something, but Eddy covered her mouth.

"It's best not to make her mad... Otherwise..." Eddy warned before shuddering. "I don't wanna say it."

Cindy looked at him for a minute and nodded. Eddy, Double D, and Cindy soon stood up and picked up their bags they had with them for the trip.

"So can we go now?!" Lynn asked Lori.

"Never thought you'd get excited about going to a scientific site, Lynn." Lisa glanced at her sister strangely.

"No way, I just want a vacation, but I do know this," Lynn said. "I call sitting in the sweet spot!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Cindy raised her hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand." Eddy told her.

"Sorry, force of habit, uh, Loni?" Cindy replied.

"My name's Lori, what's the problem?" Lori asked her.

"Do you think that van's big enough for all of us?" Cindy asked. "I mean... There's a lot of us, and I know you're a family of 11, but there's more than that right now."

"Oh, we'll make room because I have an idea." Lori replied.

* * *

Cut to Lori driving with Leni and Ed in passenger and middle seats while the rest of them were in the back, but differently. Double D had to sit in June's lap, Dee Dee had to make Lola sit in her lap, Cindy was sitting in Mike's lap, Sarah was sitting in the back by herself while Eddy was sitting in Lynn's lap.

"Well, I guess this would be the way to do it." Cindy shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike looked like she could fall asleep any minute.

"Working hard, huh, Mike?" June commented.

"Tell me about it..." Mike said before yawning. "I just feel more wore out than usual... I guess I've been overdoing some training lately."

"Well, look at this way; at least we have nothing to worry about on this vacation." June replied.

"I guess you're right." Mike said.

"Get some rest." June said.

"How can I with you talking to me?" Mike smirked.

"Very funny." June smirked back.

Mike then took a deep breath and exhaled as she took a nap.

"Psst! Cindy, switch seats with me." Eddy whispered loudly.

"Why?" Cindy glanced at him.

"Lynn scares me." Eddy told her.

"No, I don't wanna wake up, Mike," Cindy told Eddy. "Just ignore Lynn."

"You have no idea what she can do!" Eddy insisted. "She might even give me a Dutch Oven!"

"Dutch... Oven...?" Cindy asked out of confusion.

"You don't know what that is?" Eddy asked.

"It's a new one on me." Cindy shrugged.

Eddy then whispered what it was.

"Gross! Ugh, Eddy, just suck it up, I'm not switching." Cindy told him.

"Please, Cindy, do this once just for me." Eddy begged.

"Forget it," Cindy said. "Just ignore her and she won't mess with you."

"I thought you were my friend, and-" Eddy complained.

Cindy soon put on her headphones and tuned him out with some music. Eddy grumbled and crossed his arms in defeat. He then looked over to Lynn who soon grinned at him.

"Wanna arm-wrestle?"

"What if I say no?" Eddy replied.

"I call you a wimp." Lynn smirked.

Eddy soon gulped. "Does anyone wanna trade seats with me?"

"No." Everyone else told him.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Eddy snapped.

"Eddy! Chill out!" June scolded.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not stuck with Lynn Loud!" Eddy replied.

"Eddy, behave yourself! And Lynn, don't scare Eddy!" Lori scolded.

"Fine." Eddy and Lynn then pouted.

"Younger siblings can be such a handful." Lori sighed.

"Tell me about it." June agreed with her there.

"It's times like this I'm glad I'm an only child." Double D commented.

"I'm the youngest and I barely see my siblings... Sometimes I feel like an only child." Cindy said.

"Can we listen to music?" Ed asked.

"Sure." Lori replied before turning on the radio.

"You have beautiful hair, Lola." Dee Dee smiled.

"I know." Lola smiled back.

"Do you do ballet?" Dee Dee asked.

"Not very often," Lola replied. "I mostly do pageants."

"But I thought we met these guys before!" Leni cried out.

Everyone then groaned and face-palmed.

"Here, Leni, read a fashion magazine." Lori said before tossing said magazine right to her.

"Ooh!" Leni beamed as she grabbed the magazine and began to read it.

"It shouldn't be too long." Lori said.

"Yes, these directions feel quite accurate." Lisa smiled as she looked at the map.

* * *

Not far from them, the Mystery Machine was on the road as well.

**_'You will soon be approaching your destination.'_** The GPS said.

"I thought you disconnected the GPS, Fred?" Brianna commented.

"It was a long drive and I needed directions." Fred smiled innocently.

"On the way here, it took us to five chili joints, an all-night bowling alley, and a meteor crater." Velma replied.

**_"And don't forget the tattoo parlor, huh?"_ **The GPS replied.

"Like, I will never forget the tattoo parlor," Shaggy said as he then showed his tattoo which was of a chicken leg and a mouth to eat it, so he flexed his arm which made Brenda blush from that. "When I flex, it looks like it's chewing."

"Didn't the doctor forbid Shaggy to get into this van?" Trent then reminded.

"He told him not to get into the Mystery Machine," Fred replied. "That's why I repainted."

Velma soon looked out the window to see some adjustments on the van, replacing some letters. "The _Mustard_ Machine?"

"That's a little weird." Trent commented.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived over to La Serena.

"Ah, we're here," Brianna smiled. "Maybe this trip will bring out a new and improved Shaggy before our very eyes."

"Hope you kids enjoyed the ride, because I don't think I'll ever get the smell of Scooby-Doo out of my upholstery." The GPS said.

"Huh?" Scooby blinked.

"That's right, I said-" The GPS continued until Scooby closed it shut.

Fred parked the Mystery Machine in front of the resort and right behind them was Vanzilla.

"Who's that?" Daphne wondered.

"That must be Ed's cousins." Trent guessed.

The van door opened up and out came eleven kids in birth order, including Ed's personal guests: Mike, June, Dee Dee, Cindy, Eddy, and Double D.

"Hi, Daphne! Long time, no see!" Ed smiled and waved to the redhead. "I loved you in that mermaid movie!"

"He still doesn't get it sometimes." Daphne sighed.

"Hey, Ed, so these are your cousins?" Fred asked.

"Yep!" Ed beamed. "Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily."

"Nice to meet you all." Fred said to the Loud siblings.

"I love your scarf!" Leni beamed to Daphne.

"Oh, thank you... Leni, right?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah!" Leni smiled.

"And I like your dress," Daphne smiled back. "It totally goes with your sandals."

"New bestie! New bestie!" Leni beamed.

"Aww, Leni made a friend." Lori smiled to her sister.

"Hey, do you wanna arm-wrestle?" Lynn smirked to the leader of Mystery Inc.

"Uh... Maybe later?" Fred replied.

"Boring!" Lynn complained.

"Like, man, I think I'm gonna like this place." Shaggy smiled.

An older man with gray hair tied into a ponytail came over to greet his guests. "Well, if it isn't Frank, Danny, Brittany, Veronica, Trevor, and Slappy?" he then smiled.

"It isn't." Velma remarked.

"Never trust a man in a ponytail." Cindy mumbled to herself.

"And you must be Scooby-Doo," The man smiled as he took Shaggy's hands. "I've heard so much about you."

Scooby gave a confused glance on his face from that.

"Are you sure he's a Great Dane?" The older man asked Daphne. "He seems more like some kind of wolfhound."

"I'm the dog." Scooby clarified.

"You can say that again, Scabby," The man replied before welcoming them into his spa. "Come in, come in. I'm so happy you're here."

"Finally! A spa!" Lori beamed. "Now we can relax ourselves."

"That's right, Linda." The man smiled to her.

"It's Lori." Lori corrected.

"Sure it is." The man said as he walked them inside of the spa.

"Hmm... Now where's that dig?" Lisa pondered as she looked at her map.

"Who cares about that right now?" Lynn replied. "Let's just enjoy ourselves. I wonder if this town has a gym?"

* * *

They were then in the hot springs, wearing their swimsuits.

"Ah, this is the life," Cindy sighed. "I needed this."

"This is a great place, Mr. Hubley." June said to the man who joined them.

"No need to be formal, Jackie, call me 'Mr. Hubley'." The man replied.

"...Okay." June said, trying to put up with the misnaming.

"Yes, we'll be open to the public next week," Mr. Hubley told them all. "I would have made it bigger, but I couldn't get the locals to sell their land."

"Oh, that's too bad." Daphne pouted.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do, dress up as a ghost and scare them off?" Mr. Hubley replied with a chuckle before stopping to think about it. "Uh... Oh, no."

They suddenly heard light growling.

"Ah. Still in perfect sync, eh, Scoob?" Shaggy smiled to his best friend.

"Reah. Perfect sync." Scooby replied. around here, Mr. Hubley?" Shaggy asked.

"Sorry, Saggy," Mr. Hubley told him. "There's an outdoor barbecue tonight in the town square."

"That's near the dig site," Fred said. "We can have dinner, then check out the dig."

"Okay, but don't come back too late," Mr. Hubley told them. "I'm making tofu-chip cookies. Mm-mm!"

"Gross!" Lynn, Eddy, and Sarah grimaced.

"Oh, tofu is good for you guys," Leni smiled. "Especially for Lori's gas."

"Leni, I told you not to talk about that!" Lori scolded.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to remember." Leni frowned.

* * *

After putting their clothes back on, they went to La Serena park to eat dinner which had everything: ribs, burgers, steaks, you name it. After they were done, Shaggy, Scooby, Brenda, Lynn, Lincoln, Mike, and Ed ate the most, then became full.

"Man, that was delicious." Lincoln smiled.

The blonde girl from the hospital was there, but was in her casual clothes which was a blue long-sleeved shirt with a green overalls dress and black boots.

"Hey, you're that girl from the hospital." Brenda realized.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am," The girl smiled. "I sometimes help out my mother whenever she's with Mr. Weasel. My name's Honey!"

"I'm Bren-" The brunette girl was about to say.

"I know who you are," Honey smiled. "You're Brenda Chance of the Teen Angels. I've heard a lot about you guys."

"Oh... Um... That's sweet," Brenda smiled. "You're a fan, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Honey replied. "Uh... Where are the others? Aren't you guys altogether?"

"Well, Dee Dee had a family thing to go to and the twins are visiting their uncle, so I thought I'd visit with Mystery Inc," Brenda smiled. "I'm kinda close with Shaggy after our last adventure together."

"Really close?" Honey smirked slightly.

"Well... I... Um..." Brenda blushed from that.

"You don't say..." Honey couldn't help but giggle. "I always thought he and Velma were dating."

"Well, they did for a while anyway, I guess it didn't work out." Brenda said.

Honey soon went to get herself a drink, smiling to Brenda.

"So, where is your mother now?" Brenda asked.

"Probably getting a massage," Honey said. "Mr. Weasel thought we could both use a vacation. He's visiting here too, so he's probably with her. I like Mr. Weasel... He's an amazing guy."

"I've heard about him," Brenda smiled. "He's really something."

"Yes, he sure is." Honey smiled back.

"Hey, Stinkon, I totally ate more ribs than you!" Lynn's voice laughed.

"Not this again." Lincoln groaned.

"Oh, boy, I smell sibling rivalry... I better go back to my room..." Honey gave a small pout. "I get that enough whenever Aunt Blainley comes over."

"It was nice meeting you." Brenda said to the girl.

"You too." Honey replied.

Brenda gave a small smile as Honey seemed like a sweet girl. Honey looked back with a smile back before she accidentally ran into Lincoln and they fell on top of each other.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lincoln said.

"No, no, it was my fault," Honey said as she came to stand up. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope, I got it, thanks."

Lincoln stepped back a bit, dusting himself clean. Honey soon looked up to Lincoln and looked a bit bashful.

"I'm Lincoln Loud," The white-haired boy replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, Lincoln," Honey smiled. "My name is Honey O'Halloran."

"It's nice to meet you." Lincoln smiled back.

Honey smiled at him, blushing a little. Lynn soon ran by, shoving Lincoln for no reason, and ran into the bathroom.

"Um, sorry about that." Honey said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Lincoln rolled his eyes as he soon stood up.

"Is that your sister?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, one of them," Lincoln told her. "I have ten sisters."

"_Ten_ sisters!" Honey let out a small gasp.

"It's crazy, but we all love it... Most of the time," Lincoln said. "How about you? Any brothers and sisters?"

"Oh, no," Honey shook her head. "I'm an only child. It's just me and my mom and occasionally Mr. Weasel."

"What about your dad?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh... I don't _have_ a dad." Honey said softly.

"...You don't have a dad?" Lincoln asked.

"No, well, I guess I did once, but I've never met him," Honey shrugged. "It's okay though, I don't mind."

"Do you want to hang out so we can get to know each other better?" Lincoln suggested.

Honey smiled to that. "Sure."

Lincoln and Honey smiled to each other as they walked away from the group. Unknown to them, Luna was watching them the whole time with a smile.

"Go get her, little bro." Luna whispered to herself.

Lily let out a squeal and giggled as she sat in a highchair.

* * *

"Well, you guys, I think visiting this place was what I needed," Mike said to June and Dee Dee. "I can't remember the last time I relaxed like this."

"I know," June smiled. "No ghosts. No monsters. This is the life."

"This food is delicious!" Dee Dee beamed.

The Eds soon walked over and joined them.

"Hey, it's almost like old times now." Mike smiled as the Eds sat with them.

"Yeah, when we were the top couple in Cartoon Network City from Toon Magazine." Eddy smiled bashfully to her.

"I wish I had gills." Ed commented.

"Not now, Ed." Double D told him.

"I don't think I've seen Shaggy and Scooby get so full before." June commented.

"I know, that's pretty shocking to me too." Mike agreed.

Luna was playing her guitar, but she heard another guitar playing, but it wasn't hers or Trent's. "Where is that music coming from?" The young rocker asked herself.

"You hear that too, huh?" Trent asked Luna.

"Yeah, dude." Luna replied.

"Come on, why don't we check it out?" Trent suggested.

"Sure, but, uh, are you sure that your girlfriend won't mind?" Luna replied.

"I'm sure," Trent said. "She doesn't get jealous. Trust me."

"Well, all right," Luna gave a small shrug. "Since we're both thinking about it."

* * *

Trent and Luna then walked off to see what the music was all about. They were getting closer to see what was the music about and much to their surpise, it was the duo from a familiar Japanese rock band: Ami and Yumi preforming as usual.

"Ami and Yumi?!" Trent and Luna gasped.

The duo kept playing their guitar and drums, but they were practicing.

"What are they doing here?" Trent wondered.

The two then stopped practicing to take a break.

"I thought this would be a vacation," Yumi grumbled. "Not another concert."

"Kaz said it would be a vacation," Ami shrugged. "Maybe he wants us to be all caught up for our next show?"

"Kaz says a lot of things, and half the time, I don't believe him." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Aw, cheer up, Yumi," Ami replied. "We can still have fun together."

"So that's what that was," Luna smiled to Trent. "My biggest idol: Yumi Yoshimura!"

"I kinda figured that." Trent chuckled.

"I'm gonna go say hi." Luna said.

Trent looked over to her, before shrugging as he saw no harm done in it. Luna soon came to see Ami and Yumi up close.

"Oh, Planet Tokyo's my favorite, isn't yours?" Ami smiled to Yumi.

"It's an alright song of ours." Yumi replied.

"Hi!" Luna said as she soon came to the Japanese pop stars.

"Yumi, I didn't know that you had a cousin." Ami blinked to the brown-haired girl.

"She's just a fan, Ami." Yumi told her.

"I'm Luna Loud." Luna told them.

"You must be that girl who writes me a lot of fan mail." Yumi smirked.

"Heh... Yeah..." Luna smiled bashfully. "I'm a big fan. You inspired me a lot!"

"Thanks, man, and I dig the threads." Yumi smiled back.

"Thanks, dude, I like your spiked collars, but I can't get any of the real stuff 'til I'm 18," Luna said. "So, I have to settle with this choker, these bracelets, and these paper clip earrings."

"Hm." Yumi commented.

"Always nice to meet a fan." Ami said.

"Your ToonFace page didn't say anything about a concert around La Serena though." Luna said as she checked her phone on her ToonFace app.

"Kaz's idea," Yumi rolled her eyes. "He told us this would be a vacation, but he lied to us as usual, then turned it into an upcoming concert... What are you doing here though?"

"I'm on vacation with my sibs and cousins: Ed and Sarah, while our folks are away for a couple of days." Luna replied.

"Oh, a family vacation!" Ami beamed. "I-Oh... I'm sorry, Yumi."

"It's fine, I'm kinda over it now after that crazy adventure we had." Yumi said to her.

"Say, why don't you guys come with us?" Luna suggested. "It wouldn't be fun without Ami and Yumi."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Ami replied.

"Well, it's a family thing, I don't wanna bug you guys." Yumi said.

"Nonsense, dude. It'll be fun!" Luna smiled. "Besides, we're not the only ones here; Ed brought his friends along too and even Mystery Inc is here!"

"Well... What the hey? Let's go." Yumi soon said.

Ami put up her drum sticks while Yumi put up her guitar and they came to go with Luna.

"Trent, these dudes are totally cool with hangin' with us!" Luna smiled to Trent.

"Hey, Ami. Hey, Yumi." Trent waved to the rock 'n roll duo.

"Hey, Trent." Ami and Yumi replied.

"You guys know each other?" Luna asked between them.

"Yeah, they go to school with me." Trent said.

"You guys go to school?" Luna asked Ami and Yumi. "How do you do that while touring for concerts?"

"We keep in touch whenever we're in town again," Ami said. "Kaz insisted we get tutors and be home-schooled, but we just think it'd be more interesting this way."

"Yeah, but let's just say, some teachers are about used to the 'I overslept because I had a magazine interview last night' excuse." Yumi chuckled.

"That sounds so awesome!" Luna smiled.

"Meh. Sometimes." Yumi shrugged.

They then heard someone cheering.

"Oh, yeah! The first one to eat all of the ribs!" Lynn's voice was then heard.

"Is there a contest going on?" Ami asked out of confusion.

"Nah, it's just my sister, Lynn," Luna sighed. "She thinks that everything is a contest."

* * *

"Lynn, did you learn _nothing_ from when we played those games to teach you a lesson?" Lola complained. "Not even _I'm_ this competitive in my pageants!"

"Ah, come on, it's just a little fun," Lynn replied. "Hey, Sarah, wanna arm-wrestle with me?"

"N-No, I'm fine right here." Sarah said as she hid behind Mike.

Mike simply walked away from Sarah.

"Come on! Do something with me!" Lynn glared before grabbing Sarah and arm-wrestled with her anyway.

"She's gonna break my arm!" Sarah's eyes widened in fear.

"Aw, don't be a wimp." Lynn told her cousin.

"Lynn, chill out a bit, you're acting a bit psychotic." Mike told the athletic girl.

"Come on, I just wanna have some fun!" Lynn told her.

"Is she always like this?" Mike asked the others.

"Unfortunately." Lori muttered.

"Never mind that, I'll handle this." Mike said.

Lynn was soon knocked out and fell in the middle of the ground.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine later," Mike said as she pinched a nerve to have Lynn quiet down for a bit. "My brother taught me that trick."

Everyone then sighed in relief from that.

"Oh, boy," Shaggy told the others. "You guys go to the dig without us. We need a moment to... *burp!* Digest."

"Or explode." Scooby added.

"I better stay with them, and keep an eye on Lynn too." Mike suggested.

"You sure?" Lori asked.

"I'm positive." Mike nodded.

"Well, all right then," Lori said. "Come on, Lily, it's time for your nap anyway."

Lily cooed and laughed.

"Yeah, it's time for her 'cat nap', get it?" Luan chuckled.

Everyone, minus Ed and Dee Dee, groaned.

"Luan, you're so funny." Ed laughed.

"Thanks, Ed! Always happy to have such a loyal audience." Luan smiled to her cousin.

"Tell us more jokes!" Dee Dee beamed.

"I'd 'bee' happy to!" Luan replied. "Get it? Bee happy?!"

Ed, Dee Dee, and Luan soon laughed altogether.

"Maybe now I can show you guys my card collection of Dinosaur King!" Ed smiled as he took out a deck of cards.

"That looks awesome!" Lana beamed.

"Say, where are Lincoln and Luna?" Lori soon asked.

"Lincoln went to hang out with a girl." Dee Dee smiled.

"Luna's with Ami and Yumi." Ed added.

"PUFFY AmiYumi?!" Lola asked.

"Yeah?" Ed replied.

Lola soon let out a scream, but it didn't seem to wake up Lynn. "I am their biggest fan!"

"...You like rock and roll, Lola?" Double D asked, confused.

"Well, I really look up to Ami," Lola said. "She's like a role model for me."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Lori smirked.

Ed soon took out his trading cards to show that they were mostly dinosaur based and he talked about a show he sometimes watched called Dinosaur King with kids traveling with their cards and meeting all kinds of dinosaurs.

"Wow! Can you imagine actually meeting dinosaurs?" Lana beamed. "That would be pretty cool!"

"Ed, why don't you go show them in the van while we head out to the site?" Lori suggested.

"Okey dokey, Lori!" Ed smiled.

And with that, both vans head out to the site, minus Shaggy, Scooby, Brenda, Mike, Lynn, Luna, and Lincoln.

"Maybe now we can meet my new colleague." Lisa said as she took out her map.


	4. Chapter 4

Lynn groaned and opened her eyes as she sat up. "What happened?" she muttered. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to the site, and I had to knock you out because you were getting too wild." Mike told her.

"Wild?! Me?!" Lynn glared. "Maybe you're just jealous!"

"Do you want me to knock you out again? Because I will do it." Mike warned.

"Do it, I dare you!" Lynn glared.

"Don't test me!" Mike glared back.

"Come on, guys, please don't fight." Brenda told them.

"Someone give this girl a chill pill then." Mike replied.

"I need one?" Lynn huffed. "I think you probably need one because I'm just having fun."

"So am I, but I don't think every little thing is a competition." Mike told her.

"Stop it!" Brenda told them. "I don't care who started this, but this is supposed to be a fun trip for everyone, and you guys fighting is just going to tear us all apart!"

Mike and Lynn looked at her, then at each other. "Fine."

"Thank you..." Brenda sighed. "Good thing we're not too far away from a spa."

"Hey, uh, Brenda? Where are Shaggy and Scooby?" Mike asked her.

Brenda looked around to noticed that they went ahead of them. "Hey, wait for us!" she called out to the cowardly duo. "Come on, girls."

Lynn and Mike looked at each other, then followed after the Teen Angel to catch up with the cowardly duo.

* * *

"I didn't know the dig was so far away," Shaggy said to Scooby. "We've been out here for, like, minutes."

"I'm starving." Scooby smiled.

" Good thing we saved a biscuit for later," Shaggy smiled before taking out a biscuit. "You wanna split it, buddy?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Scooby beamed.

Shaggy tried to split the biscuit in half, but it slipped out of his hands. "Uh-oh! It looks like we got a runner, Scoob!" he then called out.

Shaggy and Scooby tried to go after it only to hit each other on the head and fall flat on the ground.

"Ooh." Honey and Lincoln winced as that looked like it hurt.

Shaggy and Scooby soon looked ready to get the biscuit, only for what looked like a salamander to come out and steal it from them.

"Catch that biscuit, Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy called out before running with him.

Shaggy and Scooby then chased after the salamander.

"Wait for us, dudes!" Luna soon called out.

"When it comes to food, I feel like that's unlikely." Trent said to Luna.

Shaggy and Scooby kept following the salamander, but it seemed to be faster than they thought. However, when Scooby turned to one corner, he looked in a bit of shock to see what appeared to be a living, breathing T-Rex. The T-Rex snorted, growling at Scooby, causing him to run away as the others were looking for him.

"Scooby-Doo, where are you?!" Ami called out.

"Rinosaur! Rinosaur!" Scooby cried out as he ran around the corner, knocking everyone down.

"Found them..." Brenda mumbled.

"Rhino? You saw a rhinoceros?" Shaggy asked Scooby.

"No, rinosaur!" Scooby replied.

"Oh, he said 'dinosaur'." Brenda then realized.

"Dinosaur?" Lynn scoffed. "They are extinct, dude."

Scooby showed them the T-Rex, but there was nothing there. Only the salamander who was eating the biscuit.

"Is that the dinosaur?" Lynn smirked. "Hmph! Ooh, sooo scary!"

"Uh-uh. Bigger." Scooby told her, expanding his paws.

"Bigger?" Shaggy asked, trying to do the same with his own hands.

"Bigger."

"Bigger?"

"Bigger."

Shaggy soon yelped and hid behind a rock, shivering as he didn't want to see the dinosaur for himself.

"Uh, no, not bigger. I'm just joking." Scooby chuckled weakly to calm down Shaggy.

"Joking? That's not funny, Scoob," Shaggy scolded Scooby. "That's not funny at all."

"Luan would've gotten a kick out of that joke." Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"...I'm sorry." Scooby soon pouted.

"Aw, it's okay, Scooby." Brenda comforted the Great Dane.

"So, Ami, Yumi, what brings you guys to La Serena?" Mike asked the Japanese rock stars.

"Concert," Yumi huffed. "Kaz told us this was gonna be a vacation, but as usual, he lied to us."

"Of course..." Mike rolled her eyes. "You ever think about suing that guy?"

"_All_ the time." Yumi replied.

"I'm surprised you just haven't hypnotized him yet." Mike smirked to her.

"I'm this close to doing it." Yumi replied.

"Anyway, Luna here offered us to come with you guys for a while, and so here we are." Ami said to the others.

"That was really nice of you, Luna." Lincoln smiled.

"I'm a big fan, I'd do anything," Luna smirked. "Plus I'm cool like that, Bro. You know that."

"Yeah, you are pretty cool for a big sister, I'll admit that," Lincoln said. "Especially when you helped out for my first concert even though the others warned me about you."

"I'm gonna help out too." Honey piped up.

"Who's this, Stinkon, your girlfriend?" Lynn smirked, seeing Honey.

Lincoln and Honey looked at each other, blushing.

"Of course not," Honey said. "We're just friends."

"Riiiight..." Lynn smirked. "And I'm the star of Bella and the Bulldogs."

"We're just friends." Lincoln said.

"Then why are you blushing?" Lynn smirked.

"Because it's hot?" Lincoln replied.

"I'm sorry, but we just met, and I'd like to be friends with your brother." Honey smiled softly.

"Well, she's as sweet as sugar." Luna commented.

"I try my best, thank you." Honey smiled.

"I still say you're his girlfriend." Lynn said to the girl.

Lincoln and Luna groaned and face-palmed.

"Um, where is everybody?" Honey asked. "Weren't there like more of you?"

"They must be at that site Lisa was talking about." Lincoln said to her.

"And we better get going to meet the others," Trent replied. "Come on, guys, let's get going."

They then went to get going to go and find the others.

"Girlfriend." Lynn said.

"Not!" Lincoln complained.

"This is gonna be a looong way over." Yumi muttered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mystery Machine and Vanzilla were soon driving off to the site before they soon stopped by the entrance.

"We have reached our destination." Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses, looking at the map.

"Hello, Lisa, I'm glad that you made it." A voice said.

Everyone looked to see a blonde woman, wearing an archaeologist outfit.

"Professor Svankmajer." Lisa remarked.

"Yes, so good to see you, Lisa Loud." Professor Svankmajer smiled to the young girl, shaking her hand.

"So, this is the friend you've been talking about." Lori said to her younger genius sister.

"Yes, my newest colleague," Lisa replied. "Professor Finola Svankmajer."

"Your sister seems very advanced for her age." Professor Svankmajer replied.

"Oh, yes, Lisa always helps us out for schoolwork or anything scientific around the house." Lori smiled.

"She's a great tutor whenever we need it." Leni added.

"Yeah, Lisa just masters in 'Smarts & Crafts'!" Luan added before laughing which made everyone else groan.

Ed just laughed as he thought that was funny.

"I'm smart too, you know." Cindy soon glared to Lisa.

"Yes, but do you have colleagues like I do in the Scientific World, and tutor your older friends or siblings in need?" Lisa replied, glancing up at Cindy, a bit unimpressed.

"Well, no..." Cindy said.

"Then you can't be as smart as I." Lisa smirked.

Cindy narrowed her eyes at the little girl. "Just because you're smart like that doesn't mean you have to show off, you know!" she then glared. "I have friends unlike you!"

"I was just making a point." Lisa clarified.

Cindy growled and was about to go after her, but June held her back.

"Shall we then?" Lisa asked Professor Svankmajer.

"Hmm... I suppose..." Professor Svankmajer said.

"Sure, kid, be smart, be the smartest person in the world, see if I care, but at least I have friends who got my back when I need it while you'll be all alone!" Cindy glared.

"I don't need friends, I have science, you wouldn't understand." Lisa told her.

"For someone who claims to be smart, that sure sounds pretty dumb!" Cindy retorted.

Lisa shrugged and walked off, following the archaeologist.

"Even Dexter doesn't get this way!" Cindy complained. "I'm about this close to breaking her!"

"No, Cindy, don't break Lisa!" Ed panicked. "Because she will tell Sarah and then Sarah will tell Aunt Rita and Aunt Rita will tell Mom and Mom will tell Dad and Dad will say 'Not now, I'm too tired'!"

Cindy just gave a deadpan look to Ed.

"Cindy... I know it's tough, but try to put up with it for a while..." June said. "We won't be here that long anyway."

Cindy sighed and tried to relax herself. "Fine... I'm just as mad as a Scottish comedian ranting about Americans."

"...What?" June asked.

"I fell asleep watching reruns of The Late, Late Show before Stephen Colbert hosted... Let's just go." Cindy said before they went to explore with the archaeologist.

"Thanks for giving us a tour of your dig, Professor Svankmajer." Fred said to the woman.

"Don't thank me," Professor Svankmajer smile as she took off her mining hat, showing her flowing blonde hair. "I'm just glad to have the help."

They soon explored and saw a dinosaur skeleton being cleaned up as Velma took pictures on her phone.

"Not enough kids are going into the sciences these days," Professor Svankmajer smiled before showing someone who helped clean up. "They all want to be game designers. Even Winsor here."

"What? Just because I took a couple Computer Animation classes doesn't mean-" The young man replied, looking over, showing he had short brown hair and glasses, a lot like Velma.

"Oh, I'm just giving you a hard time," Professor Svankmajer teased. "Winsor's my best student."

"He sure is~..." Velma smiled dreamily before she took a picture of Winsor as if she was falling in love with him.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought my little brother along." Winsor said.

"Not at all," Professor Svankmajer replied. "Where is the little tyke then?"

"Counting the bones... He's a smart cookie for being in Kindergarten you know." Winsor replied.

We are shown a very young boy around Lisa's age. He had fair skin, a black bowl cut hair, wore glasses, and had freckles, wearing a yellow sweater with lines, a white lab coat, blue pants, and brown shoes.

"You must be David." Professor Svankmajer smiled to the young boy.

"That's me, ma'am." The boy replied while Lisa looked at him the same way Velma looked at Winsor.

"Wow." Lisa smiled dreamily.

"Hi, Lisa." David said to the girl his age.

"Uh, Lisa, you know this boy?" Double D asked.

"He's in my class in school." Lisa replied.

"She has a thing for him." Leni smiled.

Lisa didn't say anything, but remained a stoic facial expression.

"I couldn't help but notice you're working on the left second metacarpal bone of a juvenile dilophosaurus." Velma said as she stood by Winsor.

"I think actually you'll find it's the right third metacarpal." Winsor told her.

They both then took a look.

"I think not," Velma then contradicted. "That's the dorsal surface."

Their hands soon touched the surface before touching each other.

"What a fool I've been," Winsor then said. "How could I have missed those extensor tendon grooves?"

"Clearly, mine are the superior glasses." Velma said, showing off her glasses.

"What is going on?!" Eddy asked Cindy. "Is this how you nerds show affection?"

"Personally, I feel I'm more of a geek than a nerd, and well, I never do that with Maxwell anyway," Cindy replied. "Then again, he doesn't wear glasses, but this is even freaking me out."

Winsor inspected Velma's glasses before putting them back onto her face. "Did you get those at Spec Masters?" he then asked her.

"Totally," Velma replied. "They had the exact same ones at Der Glasslehaus for like twice as much."

"Der Glasslehaus is such a rip-off." Winsor remarked.

"Not as bad as Focus-Pocus." Velma replied.

"Tell me about it." Winsor smiled as he soon walked off with Velma.

"Looks like I've lost Winsor for a while," Professor Svankmajer smiled out of amusement. "Do not get him started on opticians. So, Lisa, maybe you could work on this metacarpal."

"Wha...? Oh, yes, of course." Lisa replied as she looked at David.

Soon enough, Shaggy and the others joined the ones at the site.

"Oh, my gosh!" Lola squealed. "It's Ami from Puffy AmiYumi! I'm your biggest fan!"

"Oh! Hi, there." Ami smiled and waved to the young girl.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Eddy asked.

"Guys, this place is so cool," Shaggy smiled. "Check out the bone that Scoob found."

"Yeah." Scooby muffled, carrying a big giant bone in his mouth.

"Don't move. Put the bone down and back away slowly," Professor Svankmajer instructed as Scooby did as told before slowly kneeling down and touching the bone. "The femur of a Massospondylus. This could be a major find. Winsor. Massospondylus!" she then called out.

"Aw, but I wasn't done chewing it yet!" Lana pouted. "Oh, well. Maybe I could find another bone."

"That's disturbing..." Double D commented.

"Lana, heel!" Lola told her twin sister.

Lana pouted and whimpered like a dog before going to the corner and lying down like a dog.

"Carinatus?" David asked as he stood with Lisa.

"Possibly harriesi." Professor Svankmajer smiled.

"Rock on!" Winsor beamed, high-fiving his professor.

"Shaggy, Scooby, I'd like to thank you for a significant contribution to paleontology." Professor Svankmajer smiled to the cowardly duo.

"The study of pale things?" Shaggy asked out of confusion.

"No." David groaned.

They walked away. Shaggy walked towards them to keep up, but Scooby and Lana stayed behind.

"Let's bury the bone, boy!" Lana beamed.

"Reah! Reah!" Scooby agreed with her.

Scooby picked up the bone in his mouth and held onto it as Lana dug a hole in the ground so they could bury the bone. They soon put the bone in the hole and buried it under the ground before walking off with the others.

"Sure was a juicy bone," Lana smiled. "Our dog Charles back home found a good one in Mr. Grouse's yard. Tasted just like chicken!"

Scooby licked his lips. "Mm... Chicken!" he then smiled before licking Lana's face.

"I like you too, boy." Lana laughed to that.

Everyone soon came outside together as it was night time now.

"Like, sitting in hot tubs, eating barbecue, and helping science?" Shaggy smiled to Scooby as they walked off together. "This is the greatest trip ever. And it's 100% non-scary. I don't even remember what it's like to be-SCARED!" he then yelped as he saw that the sign had a giant bite taken out of it. "Now I remember..."

There was a yellow crane shown and behind it was the T-Rex from earlier who soon roared.

"Ghost dinosaur!" A guy cried out.

The T-Rex soon jumped down which made everyone panic and run away. Shaggy just stood there, scared stiff as a board.

"Pfft! I'm not scared." Lynn scoffed.

"You do realize he could eat you alive and kill you, right?" Double D reminded.

"Still not afraid." Lynn replied.

"Just give up," Lori sighed. "It's hopeless getting through to her."

The ghost dinosaur looked over to the others.

"How do we even know it's real?" Lynn asked. "It's probably just a hologram or something."

Mike soon walked off.

"Aww... Are you too scared?" Lynn mocked her.

"No, I'm being smart, you're acting stupid by acting like a big shot all the time," Mike glared to her. "If you wanna prove yourself cool and better than me, then fine. I really don't care. I thought you and I could be friends, but you're just acting like a jerk by being better than everyone all the time. See ya. I'm not helping you." she then went back to walking off with the others.

"Wait a minute," Lynn said, grabbing her arm. "Me? A jerk?! You're the one who's a jerk!"

"I'm not the one who bullies my brother and only thinks of herself!" Mike retorted.

"Uh, guys?" Eddy called.

"WHAT?!" Lynn and Mike glared.

"Look out!" Cindy told them.

They looked above to see the ghost dinosaur about to eat them, but Mike pushed Lynn out of the way and what else she did surprised herself, which was that she went inside of Lynn's body.

* * *

Lynn then shivered and looked around. "Whoa..." She muttered to herself.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked, a bit dully.

"There was a big glowing thingy." Leni said.

"Lynn, where's Mike?!" Cindy asked.

Lynn didn't say anything, but looked around and looked at herself.

"I know you heard me, Lynn." Cindy said.

Lynn just looked around.

"Come on, let's just get you out of here before you get yourself killed!" Lori said, taking Lynn's hand and running off with her.

"Oh, no, I must've accidentally went inside of Lynn's body." Lynn whispered to herself.

"Lynn, where's Mike?" Eddy asked.

"Uh... I dunno...?" Lynn replied. "Could I talk to you alone though? I trust you more than the others."

Eddy glanced at her funny.

"Don't look at me like that, I know this is weird out of context, but I'll explain later when we're safe," Lynn said. "Just trust me, Eddy."

"Uh... Okay..." Eddy shrugged. "Oh, well, at least Ed will be happy. He always wanted to be in a Jurassic Park movie."

"Thanks, Eddy, you're the best." Lynn said.

"Uh, no problem?" Eddy blinked.

"Trust me, I'll explain once it's safer." Lynn told him.

Eddy just felt confused, but he went along with it for right now.

"I just hope that Shaggy will be okay," Brenda said to Mystery Inc. "You remember what the doctor said."

Winsor pulled Professor Svankmajer away and Scooby grabbed Shaggy before they could get eaten.

"Interesting," Professor Svankmajer commented about the dinosaur. "It somewhat resembles an Appalachiosaurus, only glowing and not extinct."

The T-Rex soon looked over and let out a roar at them.

"Come on!" Winsor said as he took Professor Svankmajer away from the scene while Shaggy was frozen with immense fear.

Scooby soon grabbed Shaggy and ran off with him.

"This cannot be scientifically possible!" Lisa said. "Dinosaurs just don't exist anymore! What in Schrödinger's cat is this insanity?!"

"I think I'm gonna go ahead and faint now." Ami said wearily.

"Me too." Lola added with a gulp.

Both Ami and Lola then fainted.

"Not now, come on!" Yumi said as she began to move them so they wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

The dinosaur soon began to chase after Shaggy and Scooby went away on the railroad handcar.

"We gotta do something before Shaggy and Scooby get hurt!" Brenda told the others.

"What do we do though?" Leni frowned.

"I-I don't know!" Brenda replied.

"We gotta help somehow!" Ed cried out. "My friends are in trouble!"

"Don't worry, Ed, we'll think of something." Lori soothed.

Lynn didn't say anything as she looked at her hands and then narrowed her eyes as she ran off.

"Lynn, get back here!" Lola called out.

Of course, Lynn didn't come back.

"Typical... Why do I even bother?" Lola rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute... Where's Lincoln?!" Lori cried out.

"Look!" Lana pointed out.

The Loud siblings gasped as Lincoln, Shaggy, and Scooby were being chased by the dinosaur.

"Oh, no!" Honey frowned as that looked scary.

The others huddled together as they couldn't bear to watch. Lincoln jumped onto the railroad car and helped Scooby drive, but soon, they went up different tracks while the dinosaur ran down the other way.

"This isn't how I wanted to die!" Lincoln cried out. "I have so much to do!"

The dinosaur glared as the rode away as quickly as they could.

"This is dumb and dangerous, but I gotta help," Lynn said before yelling out. "HEY, YOU GIANT LIZARD! OVER HERE!"

The dinosaur looked over at the athletic Loud sister.

"Yeah, I'm lookin' at you, Lizard Breath!" Lynn called out.

The dinosaur roared in her face.

"Come and get me!" Lynn yelled out before running.

The dinosaur soon chased after Lynn and she soon turned down a corner to go and hide. After all, everyone knew that dinosaurs' visions were based on movement.

* * *

"I feel really weird now," Lynn said to herself. "Like something is inside of me."

**"That's because I am inside of you."** Mike's voice was soon heard.

"Huh?" Lynn blinked before looking around. "Mike?"

**"You can't see me right now, but I'm within you."** Mike's voice said.

"Okay... Weird... How does that work?" Lynn rolled her eyes slightly.

**"I must've accidentally went into your body when we were knocked down from that dinosaur,"** Mike's voice replied. **"Trust me, my powers are complicated to understand; just look at your hand."**

Lynn just rolled her eyes and looked at her hands which then formed into claws.

**"See?"** Mike's voice replied. **"Now, listen, Lynn, you are going to learn patience to get what you want done. Just stay where you are and the dinosaur won't see you unless you move."**

"Okay, fine, but let me make one thing clear," Lynn glared. "I'm in control of my own body."

**"Deal, but I want to talk to Eddy, so could I take over for a couple of minutes, and then in return, you can use my powers."** Mike's voice replied.

"Deal." Lynn then agreed.

The dinosaur looked around for Lynn.

**"Ready... Set... Go!"** Mike's voice said.

Lynn then ran off and now, the dinosaur found her and went back to chasing her down. "What if I can't control these abilities?" she soon asked.

**"You will. Trust me."** Mike's voice reassured.

"Hmph." Lynn huffed.

**"Lynn Loud, for once, just do as you're told."** Mike's voice scolded.

"Fine, fine, you win this round." Lynn replied.

The dinosaur let out a strong roar, shaking the ground slightly and chased after Lynn.

"What am I supposed to do?" Lynn asked. "Keep running?"

**"For right now, yes,"** Mike's voice said. **"What're you complaining about? You _love_ sports."**

"I know, but I'm worried about Lincoln." Lynn replied.

**"He's fine, trust me."** Mike's voice told her.

The dinosaur kept chasing after Lynn.

**"Okay, jump in that hole, now!"** Mike's voice told Lynn.

Lynn looked to the hole and jumped in it, luckily, it wasn't that deep. The dinosaur soon ran past the hole, looking around with its back turned.

**"Okay, now turn the other way quietly and go after Shaggy, Scooby, and your brother."** Mike's voice told Lynn.

"That dinosaur won't find me?" Lynn asked.

**"No, just as long as you go quietly."** Mike's voice replied.

Lynn soon jumped out of the hole and went to help Shaggy, Scooby, and Lincoln.

* * *

"No reptile is taking my little brother and sister!" Lori glared. "Come on!"

Everyone got into the Mystery Machine and Vanzilla to help out their friends.

"Lori, are ya sure about this?" Lana asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I wanna help too, but no one's ever faced an actual dinosaur in person, uh, except for in the movies."

"Well, don't worry, Lana," Lori replied. "We'll figure something out."

"If you say so," Lana replied. "I just know that if that dinosaur eats Lincoln and Lynn, we'll all be in big trouble."

"Oh, will you sit down? I got this." Lori told her.

Lana soon sat down with the others, looking out the window from the seat she was given.

"Lori, will Lynn and Lincoln be okay?" Ed pouted.

"Don't worry," Lori smiled, patting him on the head. "We will save them."

"I sure hope so." Ed said.

"He doesn't have a lot of brain, but he sure has a lot of heart." Lori smiled about her dimwitted cousin.

"He's still an idiot." Sarah just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"At least he has a heart, unlike _some_ cousins I could mention." Lori glared.

"What did you say?!" Sarah glared.

"You heard me!" Lori glared back. "You are the worst sister to Ed! I mean, beating up on him a lot and making him your slave!"

"Well, you guys aren't so perfect either!" Sarah retorted. "You bully Lincoln a lot!"

"You know what?" Lori replied before stopping the van. "Get out."

"What?! You can't do that to me!" Sarah glared.

"**GET OUT OF MY VAN, SARAH BEFORE I MAKE SOMEONE KICK YOU OUT!**" Lori glared back. "I might be a bully big sister sometimes, but I've learned many lessons that taught me otherwise! Yes, it was wrong, but I make up for it later whenever I cool down! **SO YOU GET OUT OF THIS CAR, SARAH JANYSE HILL, BECAUSE I WILL LITERALLY TURN YOU INTO A PRETZEL IF YOU DON'T!**"

"I will tell Mom and Aunt Rita on-" Sarah began.

"**OUT _NOW_!**" Lori demanded.

"I'm gonna tell!" Sarah glared.

"Fine! Tell on me! That's all you're ever good at!" Lori glared. "If I get grounded, at least you'll finally know how much of a selfish, spoiled, immature, and whiny little brat you are!"

Sarah looked a bit shocked from that for once, and soon got out of Vanzilla, and once she was out, Lori drove on without her. Sarah glared at her and walked off, grumbling to herself.

"Man, and I thought _you_ were a spoiled brat." Lana said to her twin.

"Eh, it varies," Lola said as she filed her nails after taking off her gloves. "You guys taught me a lot from that time with your Secret Secrets Club and when Lincoln taught me how to read."

"Finally, someone got the guts to do something about Sarah." Yumi smirked to herself.

"Can't you guys do something about her in school?" Lori asked Ami and Yumi.

"No, we can't touch her because her mom's head of the PTA." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"You mean you didn't know that?" Ami asked Lori.

"Well, Aunt Angelia needs to be demoted from that job and someone else should be in charge." Lori suggested.

"Good luck with that," Yumi replied. "She's tough as nails. Every adult has tried, and Dexter's mom thinks of her as a rival."

"She's my aunt, Yumi, I think I know what I'm dealing with." Lori told the purple-haired girl.

"Meh. Whatever you say." Yumi shrugged.

"I hope that Lincoln will be alright." Honey whispered to herself.

"Ah, relax, he'll be okay," Lori smiled before looking nervous. "I hope."

* * *

Eventually, Shaggy, Scooby, and Lincoln were taken for a ride down the railroad track as they tried to dodge the dinosaur.

"He's still on our tail!" Lincoln cried out. "Keep going!"

"I am! I am!" Scooby replied.

They soon went into a cave and went down a long hill, making them both holler and yelp in surprise.

"Aaaugh! It's back!" Lincoln yelped, seeing the dinosaur at the end of the tunnel.

The dinosaur roared, but luckily, it narrowly missed them.

"No reptile's messing with my friends!" Fred glared as he soon left the group.

Lynn looked around before sniffing the air. "Holy Shamoley!" she then gasped. "My senses are stronger than before!"

"Quiet down a bit," Mike's voice advised. "What do you smell?"

"I smell dog which is obviously Scooby..." Lynn began to list. "And I smell mangos. That has to be Lincoln, because he always uses mango bodywash."

"All right, now get going." Mike's voice said.

Lynn soon went to go after Shaggy, Scooby, and Lincoln, and she seemed to run faster than she ever had before. "Wow! This is so cool!" she cheered for herself.

Lincoln looked down to see one of his older sisters running towards them. "Lynn?"

"Hang on, Lincoln, I'm coming to rescue you!" Lynn proclaimed.

"No, it can't be Lynn." Lincoln then said to himself in disbelief.

"It is me, Lynn!" Lynn replied.

"Wait a minute, how could she hear me from that far away?" Lincoln asked himself.

Lynn soon went to go after the runaway railroad car. Fred seemed different as he came to help out Shaggy, Scooby, and Lincoln.

"I feel like I'm watching a Jurassic Park movie." Brenda commented.

"I kinda wish this was a movie so we could turn it off." Trent replied.

* * *

Luckily, not far away from them was Vanzilla.

"Look, I see Lincoln!" Lola pointed out. "And the dinosaur is after him!"

"Probably because he's moving," Lucy said. "Everybody knows dinosaurs can't see you unless you move."

Lana squinted her eyes and then her eyes widened. "And I see Lynn too!" she then told her family. "She's running faster than normal!"

"Look out, Lynn, I'm coming in!" Lori said before swerving Vanzilla against the dinosaur, nearly pushing it off of the cliff.

The dinosaur roared out as it fell off the cliff and couldn't hold itself up.

"Wow... Thanks, Lori..." Lincoln whispered to that.

Lynn jumped up to the railroad cart then grabbed Lincoln, Shaggy, and Scooby. Lincoln knew that Lynn was strong, but not this strong.

"How in the heck...?" Lincoln muttered.

"Let's get you guys off of this railroad," Lynn told them. "Who said you get to have all of the fun?"

"How can you-" Lincoln was about to ask until he yelped after they jumped out of the railroad cart.

The railroad car soon rode off without them and crashed into the Dead End sign before falling off the edge of the cliff. Shaggy looked like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Shaggy? You okay?" Lincoln asked as Shaggy didn't look so good.

"What's the matter with Shaggy?" Fred asked as he came out of the Mystery Machine with the others.

"He's... Broken." Scooby replied.

Winsor looked down to see that the dinosaur was gone and said, "I think it's gone."

"Well, gang, it looks like we got another mystery on our hands." Fred told the others.

Scooby shook his head about that.

"In that case, can we scrape that paint off the van?" Daphne asked. "I'm getting sick of riding around in the Mustard Machine."

Shaggy still was spasming which looked a bit scary.

"I'm sure he'll be fine after we get some rest and chill out a bit for the rest of the night," Luna suggested. "We had enough excitement for one night."

"She's right," Fred agreed. "Let's head back to the hotel."

* * *

Eddy walked away, but Lynn pulled him back to talk to him alone. "Okay, Lynn, what's this all about?" he then asked.

"Eddy, it's me, Mike." Lynn said as Mike took over.

"Uh... Right..." Eddy crossed his arms, skeptically. "Prove it."

"Your middle name is Skipper." Mike said.

"Everybody knows that." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"My full name is Michelene." Mike then said.

"Big deal." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"On the Cartoon Network Halloween Party where we first became friends, you dressed up like Elvis Presley and I dressed up as Joan Jett." Mike then said.

"Holy crap! It is you, Mike!" Eddy gasped.

"Told ya." Mike replied.

"But... You're Lynn... I don't get it... What happened?" Eddy asked.

"I accidentally went into her body when we were attacked." Mike explained.

"...Sure, that makes a lot of sense." Eddy said, still feeling confused.

"My powers went a little haywire," Mike continued. "I guess from all the training I've had lately."

"How long are you gonna be in Lynn's body?" Eddy asked.

"That, I do not know, but hopefully I'll find an answer by morning, so I might have to contact Moro while I have the chance." Mike replied.

"Good, I don't wanna have to explain this to Jen and Jamie." Eddy said in relief.

Mike then bore a deadpan look from that.

"What?" Eddy asked. "You don't think they would blame me, do ya?"

"Look, I trust you to tell Double D, June, and Cindy about this." Mike said.

"Why not Ed and Dee Dee?" Eddy asked.

"Why do you think?" Mike asked. "They'd just flip out and overreact like the sky was falling or something."

"I guess you're right," Eddy had to admit. "Don't worry, Mike, you can count on me."

"I really hope so," Mike said. "Eddy, you may not be as smart as Double D-"

Eddy glared from that at first.

"But you were always my favorite." Mike then concluded with a sincere smile.

Eddy smiled as he felt touched. "I can't take it anymore! I need to hug you!" he then cried out as he pulled Mike into a hug.

Lucy soon wandered off on her own before looking over to see what looked like Eddy and Lynn hugging. "What in the name of Bram Stoker is that?" she then muttered. "Are Eddy and Lynn hugging?" she then walked off to the others, not sure what else to make of what she just saw with her own (invisible) eyes.

"Look, I gotta let Lynn take control now," Mike soon said. "Now, take care."

"You got it." Eddy nodded.

Lynn blinked and grunted, shaking her head violently. "Ugh... What happened?" she then looked over at Eddy. "Gross! What're you doing here?!"

"Um, I had to make sure that you were okay?" Eddy replied.

"I'm fine, now move it, I gotta take care of something." Lynn said.

Eddy was about to ask what, but soon ran off as Lynn began to go behind a rock and sighed.

* * *

"Ah... That's good... I'm glad Lana taught me how to do this outdoors." Lynn said to herself.

"Why were you and Eddy hugging?" Lucy asked as she soon popped out from behind the rock.

"Gah!" Lynn yelped. "Don't do that!"

"...Are you peeing?" Lucy asked.

"Yes!" Lynn glared. "What do you want Lucy?!"

"I saw you and Eddy hugging." Lucy droned.

"Why would I hug that dweeb?!" Lynn glared.

"I don't know, you tell me." Lucy replied.

"You're seeing things, Lucy, you watch that vampire show too much." Lynn rolled her eyes.

"I know what I saw, Lynn... I always do..." Lucy said before she mysteriously wafted into the shadows.

"Weirdo," Lynn muttered as she continued to sit until she was done. "I don't know, but I have an urge to howl like Lana does with the dogs."

"All right, guys, it's late, so when Lynn and Lucy get back, we should head to bed." Lori told her younger siblings as she carried Lily in her arms, who, due to being a baby, was fast asleep in her arms already and had her pacifier.

"You're telling me," Lola replied before giving out a posh yawn. "This is cutting into my beauty sleep."

"Boo." Lucy said as she popped up right behind her siblings.

This of course made them jump in fright. Lucy let out a rather dull sounding laugh.

"Lucy, what was that for?" Leni complained.

"I don't know." Lucy replied.

"Can we go to bed before Lucy gives me a heart attack?" Lincoln complained.

Lynn soon came over after a while.

"All right, now we can go." Lori said.

* * *

They soon went to go into the spa building to go to sleep for the night. Honey was soon seen going off to her own room, looking back as she felt Lincoln looking at her, but he looked away before she would see his face, and soon looked away on her way to bed to her and her mother's room. Lincoln sighed dreamily once he saw her.

"Hey, Stinkon, come on!" Lynn called out.

"I'm coming!" Lincoln called back.

Honey looked over and soon unlocked the door with her key and went into her and her mother's room.

"Is that you, sweetie?" Loulabelle asked as he just got out of the shower, wearing a fluffy pink robe with her hair down and dripping a bit and wore pink bunny slippers.

"Yes, Mother, it's me..." Honey smiled. "Is it too late for me to get a bubble bath and you brush my hair before I go to sleep?"

"Hmm... Of course not." Loulabelle smiled back, taking out her daughter's hairbrush.

"Thank you, Mother," Honey beamed. "You're the best."

Loulabelle smiled to her as she went to dry her hair while Honey went to the bathroom to get her bath ready.

"Mother, may I ask you something?" Honey asked.

"What is it, sweetie?" Loulabelle asked.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Honey asked as she was taking a bath while her mother washed her hair as she scrubbed herself clean.

"I see you have a crush on someone." Loulabelle smiled.

"Kinda." Honey smiled back.

"Anyone I know?" Loulabelle asked.

"Um, I dunno, but his name's Lincoln..." Honey said. "He seems nice and brave..."

"You'll just know..." Loulabelle said as she washed Honey's hair. "Everyone experiences it in their own way, but I think you should give it time before you decide you're serious about each other. You just met."

"I guess that's a good point, but I've never felt this way about a boy before," Honey smiled to her mother as she washed her neck. "...Mother..." she then said as she thought of something. "What was it like when you first met Mr. Weasel?"

Loulabelle soon finished up before putting Honey in her pajamas and began to hug her as they looked into the mirror together. "It was a Debutante Ball... That's a night when girls from all over the city are introduced to Lords of Society and be grown-up. It's a a special kind of dance."

Honey began to imagine a younger version of her mother with her hair curled down with ribbons in her hair and wore a baby pink dress with short heels and white opera gloves with many young men complimenting her and asking her to dance.

"It was the coming out season... And I was the debutante of the year." Loulabelle smiled.

"Because you had grace." Honey smiled back.

"Because I had grace." Loulabelle nodded.

"And you wore Nanny's old dress." Honey beamed.

"I wore Nanny's old dress because it was divine," Loulabelle smiled. "And then I met Mr. Weasel, and he asked me for a dance, so I accepted."

"Oh, it sounds so romantic." Honey beamed.

"Yes," Loulabelle sighed dreamily. "Mr. Weasel always kept me happy and I'm grateful for that."

"I want to be beautiful and graceful just like you one day." Honey smiled to her mother.

"I'm sure you will, sweetie... Now, let's get you to bed." Loulabelle smiled back as she hugged her daughter.

* * *

Lincoln sighed in his room as he couldn't stop thinking about Honey. "Should I tell one of my sisters?" he sighed to himself. "No, I can't... Not after what happened the last time."

Lincoln had a flashback of going to a girl he liked and kissed her only to get punched by her while his sisters watched.

"No... I can't tell them after the last time..." Lincoln said. "And Clyde's away on a family trip, so I can't tell him... Man, what am I gonna do?"

Eddy then kicked the door down with a smirk. "Did someone say that they needed help? The Eds can give you some love advice for only 25¢."

"You know you're gonna have to pay for that door, right?" Lincoln deadpanned.

"We should've knocked first, Eddy." Double D whispered.

"Hi, Lincoln!" Ed smiled.

"Hey, Ed." Lincoln replied.

"So, we hear you're having some trouble." Eddy said.

"Great, just what I need, more eavesdroppers," Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Look, guys, I just met this girl, I don't know if I'm in love."

"You're in love!" Ed beamed.

"No, wait, Ed," Lincoln said. "Don't tell my sisters!"

"Settle down, everyone, the others are trying to sleep," Double D warned them. "We don't wanna wake anyone."

"Especially Lola." Lincoln nodded in agreement.

"Let us help ya for only 25¢." Eddy replied.

"Fine..." Lincoln groaned and soon handed him a quarter.

"Cha-ching!" Eddy beamed.

"What do you guys know about women?" Lincoln asked after rolling his eyes.

"Because we got girlfriends! Duh!" Eddy replied.

"Just because you have it doesn't mean you know everything about it." Lincoln said.

"He has a point." Double D said.

"Oh, yeah? Then tell us about your girlfriend then!" Eddy told Lincoln. "Yeah, thought so!"

"Well, I-" Lincoln began.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Eddy smirked. "Ya like Brenda?"

"No, it's Honey." Lincoln said.

"Honey?" The Eds asked.

"Well... Yeah... I don't know if I like her like that though, we just met, but she does seem interesting," Lincoln shrugged before giving Eddy a look. "Besides, Brenda's a bit older than I am. Isn't she dating Shaggy or something?"

"It was only a guess, man," Eddy shrugged. "But anyway, you gotta show her that you're interested in her."

"What if she doesn't like me back?" Lincoln asked.

"Then you'll get depressed!" Ed said.

"Ed..." Double D sighed as that wasn't helpful. "Then you can count on your friends and family to help you through it."

"You're awesome, Lincoln, it'd be her loss." Ed then said, showing a heartwarming side, even if he made it worse just a second ago.

"Thanks, Ed, that means a lot." Lincoln then smiled to his cousin.

"What I did to get Mike to like me before we started dating was being friends first." Eddy advised to Lincoln.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Then a couple of weeks later, we found out that we liked each other very much, so we started to date." Eddy continued.

"It works differently for everyone, Lincoln," Double D said. "Try being her friend first is what Eddy is trying to say. Get to know her better, hang out with her."

"I will try that. Thanks, you guys," Lincoln replied. "But, erm... Please don't tell my sisters."

"By all means, sorry to bother you, good night." Double D said.

"Good night." Lincoln told them.

The Eds then left the room as Lincoln soon felt tired and yawned, going to sleep since he was in bed now. Everyone seem to have a decent slumber for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning soon came quicker than anyone expected.

"Hmm... That was a pretty relaxing sleep..." Cindy smiled as she soon woke up. "Maybe I could stick around here for a while."

Sarah opened the door, looking angrier than normal as she looked bad as she was bruised batter and her clothes were dirty.

"Sarah? What happened to you?" Luan asked before giggling to herself. "Did you take a 'dirt nap'?"

"Not now, Luan," Sarah complained. "Mark my words, Lori. You will pay for this."

"I'm not afraid." Lori said.

"Wait until my mom finds out what you did." Sarah said.

"Go ahead, I really don't care," Lori rolled her eyes. "I got what I wanted."

"I'm going to take a shower," Sarah growled. "I stink really bad. A skunk sprayed me last night."

"Shut up, Eddy!" Sarah glared.

"Sucks to be you, Sarah." Eddy replied.

Sarah just growled and walked off to take a shower.

"Lucky... She got sprayed by a skunk..." Lana pouted. "Oh, well, maybe next time."

Eddy glanced to her, but shrugged.

"Well, time to start a brand new day." Lana smiled as she came out of bed with her muddy boots on.

"Gotta stay in shape!" Lynn told herself as she was doing her morning exercise. "Gotta be stronger and faster! Whoo!"

Everyone else slowly woke up, not surprised to see that Lynn was the first one up.

"Lynn, do you have to be so loud this early in the morning?" June complained.

"Seriously?" Lola added.

"Sorry, guys. Apology punchies!" Lynn said before she punched Lola and June in the arm.

"Hey!" June complained, rubbing her arm. "What was that for?"

"I said sorry." Lynn replied.

"You okay, Lola?" June asked since Lola was a little girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lola told her. "I'm used to it."

"Let's get some grub!" Lynn told them as she ran out the door of their room to get something to eat.

June and Lola soon came out of bed to get ready.

"Try and punch me again, and I'll knock you into a Chupacabra pit." June grumbled.

Ami and Yumi got out of bed next, yawning.

"What's with all the shouting?" Ami complained.

"That was just Lynn." June told her.

"Great... Now I have to kill her." Yumi said.

"Yumi, no killing." Ami told her best friend.

"Not even sucking out her blood?" Yumi asked.

"No." Ami said.

"Damn." Yumi mumbled.

"Hey, Ami, do you wanna do makeovers with me and Dee Dee later?~" Lola beamed.

"I'd be happy to!" Ami beamed back.

"Yumi, I guess you won't join us?" Lola assumed.

"Sorry, kid, I'm not a makeover kinda girl," Yumi said before glancing to a nervously smiling Yumi. "Especially with what happened the last time."

"I'm sorry, Yumi, but you asked for my help in trying to impress Finn." Ami defended.

"Please, Ami, just never do that to me again." Yumi shuddered.

"I'm sorry, Yumi-chan." Ami replied.

Everyone soon got dressed and came to start a brand new day in La Serena Spa.

* * *

They came down to see Lynn was eating breakfast, but wolfing it down than her usual way.

"Can't you eat like decent people do?" Lola complained.

"Can't you stop being a princess?" Lynn retorted.

Lola narrowed her eyes before rolling them as she should've expected that from her.

"I've been eating this bacon and sausage for breakfast, and-" Lynn told the others before she suddenly sniffed the air. "I smell sausage patties! Who has them?"

Lincoln hid it behind his back.

"GIMME!" Lynn demanded before tackling Lincoln.

"Lynn, this is mine, I had it first!" Lincoln complained.

"Well, I was _born_ first!" Lynn retorted.

"I thought _Lori_ was born first?" Leni commented.

Lynn soon took the sausage patty from Lincoln after winning it from him.

"I'm getting a little sick of that kid." June muttered.

"If only Mike were here," Double D said. "She could straighten things out."

"Yeah, now that you mention it; I haven't seen Mike at all ever since we've been attacked," June replied. "Eddy, where is Mike?"

Eddy soon walked over as he got himself a glass of orange juice.

"Eddy, you wouldn't have happened to see Mike, would you?" Double D asked him.

Eddy's eyes widened as he remembered what he promised Mike; to tell June and Double D about what happened. "Well... You see... Mike is not here right now."

"Then where is she?" June asked.

"...She's in Lynn." Eddy said.

"Inside of Lynn?" June and Double D asked out of confusion.

"Yeah, she accidentally went into Lynn's body after they were knocked down," Eddy explained. "Her powers went a little haywire from too much training."

"Is she gonna be in there forever?" June asked.

"Nah. Just for the time being." Eddy said.

"Well, do you know when she'll come out?" Double D asked.

"That, I do not know, but I hope it's soon," Eddy said. "Lynn's really starting to bug me and scare me at the same time."

"Can't we talk to Mike?" June asked.

"Good luck with that," Eddy said. "I'm lucky enough to get a chance to talk to her for five minutes."

"How did you talk with Mike last night then?" Double D asked.

"I got lucky, I guess." Eddy shrugged.

"Holy, Shamoley, Lynn!" Lana gasped. "You're so lucky!"

"Why?" Lynn asked as she was still eating her breakfast.

"You got fangs!" Lana smiled.

"No, I don't." Lynn replied.

"Uh, yes, you do... Trust me, I know fangs." Lucy said, handing Lynn a spoon.

Lynn took the spoon and looked at her reflection and opened her mouth to see that she did indeed have fangs now. "Where... Where did those come from?" She then muttered to herself.

"And you really need to clip your nails." Lola suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Lynn asked.

"They look like claws, dude." Luna replied.

Lynn looked all around herself.

"Cool! This is just like that old school movie Mom and Dad showed us, Teen Wolf!" Lana grinned. "I call being next!"

"Ew! Who would wanna be a mangy mutt?" Lola grimaced.

"I would!" Lana smiled. "Because it's cool!"

"Of course YOU would..." Lola rolled her eyes.

"Lynn, what the heck is going on with you?" Lori asked her sister.

"I... I don't know!" Lynn shrugged.

"Boy, does this seem familiar?" Eddy whispered to June and Double D.

"Kinda like when Mike first became a werewolf." Double D agreed.

"Ugh! I'm feeling itchy!" Lynn complained. "Luan, did you put itching powder on me again?"

"I don't think so," Luan said. "But I'm 'itching' to find out what's bugging you!" she then laughed which made everyone else groan to the pun.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" Lynn cried out.

"Maybe you have fleas... Can I have some?" Lana replied.

"NO!" Lynn snapped and stormed off, grumbling to herself.

"Rats!" Lana pouted.

"Hey, guys. After breakfast, we're gonna get Shaggy up," Brianna said. "I hope that he will be okay."

"Thanks, Bri, we'll be right down." June said.

"You guys doing okay?" Brianna asked.

"Uh... We're managing." Double D replied.

"Uh, Lori? Do you mind of Double D, me, and Eddy talk with Lynn real fast?" June asked the blonde girl.

"Be my guest." Lori shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional." June told her as he walked off, taking Eddy and Double D with her.

* * *

Lynn was in the room, looking in the mirror with a sigh, "What is wrong with me?"

Mike's reflection soon came into the mirror.

Lynn yelped from that, jumping back. "How did you do that?!" she then glared.

"I'm in your body, remember?" Mike replied.

"Well, you scared me!" Lynn glared.

"So you can get scared..." Mike commented.

"What do you want from me anyway?" Lynn replied. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Look, as long as I'm in your body; we have to work together," Mike told her. "Whether you like it or not."

"That's stupid." Lynn huffed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Mike replied.

"Well, get out!" Lynn glared. "I don't want you there!"

"Too bad, I can't control what happens with my powers and what doesn't happen, so you might as well suck it up and get an attitude adjustment as long as I'm here." Mike told her.

"Or else what?" Lynn replied.

Mike just stared at her and Lynn groaned as she was holding her stomach in pain.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Lynn yelped.

Mike kept her stare and crossed her arms, using one of her newest abilities that she recently mastered.

"Waugh! Okay, okay!" Lynn cried out.

Mike then blinked and then Lynn's pain stopped.

"What was that?!" Lynn groaned.

"A special power of mine," Mike replied. "Took me weeks to get that right, but I guess it finally paid off."

"Fine. We'll work together." Lynn said.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lynn," Mike said. "I want to be your friend."

"Hmm... I guess..." Lynn replied.

"And just remember: don't hurt my friends." Mike warned.

"Not even that pipsqueak, Eddy?" Lynn asked.

"Especially Eddy," Mike replied. "Or your younger siblings."

"Aw, come on, I'm only having fun with my little brother and sisters." Lynn said.

"Lynn..." Mike drawled in a warning tone.

"What?" Lynn asked. "Don't your brother and sister mess around with you like this? I heard you were the youngest."

"Yes, they do, but they don't beat me up." Mike told her.

"I don't beat up my siblings; I protect them." Lynn defended.

Suddenly, Lynn was shown images of her beating her siblings up, especially Lincoln, almost like a clip show.

"Okay, okay, maybe I do beat them up, but only to protect them." Lynn said.

"Uh-huh..." Mike replied.

"I don't have to do what you say." Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Would you like that stomach ache again that's worse than death?" Mike asked.

Lynn's eyes widened before she groaned in defeat. "I'm wondering about you, Mike Mazinsky."

"I really do want to be friends with you, Lynn." Mike said.

"I wanna be friends with you too." Lynn replied.

"Then you have to listen to me and the others," Mike told Lynn. "I don't want you to be like my friend Jo whenever her ego gets the best of her and she thinks that just because she has bigger and stronger abilities than us, that means she's the best. It makes her feel more like a bully than a friend at times, so she needs a talking down to."

"I never thought about it that way." Lynn said softly.

"You could tone it down a bit." Mike suggested.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I won't stop teasing my siblings or beat up people who mess with my family." Lynn said.

"So, we got a deal then?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Lynn said before asking, "So, what about Sarah?"

"Sarah? Do whatever you want with her," Mike said. "No one'll really care, but just good luck going against your Aunt Angelia who really needs to be knocked off her pedestal. I'm pretty sure she made it to Head of the PTA because she blackmailed some people."

"To tell you the truth; I don't like the way she treats Ed." Lynn replied.

"No one does," Mike said. "And I know, Ed's a big brother, so it's in his nature to be protective of Sarah, but I think it wouldn't kill her to be nice and friendly for a change like the adults think that she is."

"I really wanna turn her into a human pretzel." Lynn sneered.

"Same here." Mike laughed to that.

"Lynn, dude, we gotta go," Luna's voice called out. "We gotta go downstairs to check on Shaggy."

"Uh, be there in a second!" Lynn called back.

Mike's reflection soon disappeared. "Remember what I said..." she then said as her voice echoed a bit.

Lynn looked back into her own reflection and soon went to go after the others to see how Shaggy was doing.

* * *

Shaggy groaned as he was in bed, tossing his head.

"I think he's coming out of it." Brianna said to the others.

"I told you the aromatherapy would work," Mr. Hubley smiled before he took out a baster and added a drop into the mix. "Here, let me try a little juniper."

The scent soon wafted from the mix before coming toward Shaggy. Shaggy didn't seem to wake up though.

"Maybe something else?" Double D suggested.

Scooby was taking a Scooby Snack for Shaggy while Lana took one and ate it.

"Oh, man, this is delicious." Lana smiled.

"You guys... Can't you think of anything but food?" Trent sighed.

"No, wait, I think they might be onto something." Double D said as he took one of the Scooby Snax.

Lana growled before she had her mouth on that one.

"Come on, Lana, I'll take this one, and you can keep the box, okay?" Double D smiled nervously.

Lana soon dropped it and glared with a small growl, but smiled as she took the box to get another Scooby Snack. Double D soon took the Scooby Snack and put it into the mix to have the scent wake up Shaggy.

"Mm... Meat-Berry Medley..." Mr. Hubley smiled as he sniffed the mix.

Shaggy sniffed the air and that woke him up. "Like, what happened?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Trent said to Scooby and Lana.

"Aw, that's okay." Scooby smiled before he shared the Scooby Snax with Lana.

"It's all right, Shabby," Mr. Hubey replied. "You're in a safe place. It would seem that you have all experienced a visitation by the Phantosaur."

"The Phantosaur?!" The others asked.

Then Mr. Hubey took them outside to show them a big picture of Native Americans to explain the situation. They soon walked around, following after the man in charge.

"Long ago, La Serena was home to Native Americans known as the Tolkepaya," Mr. Hubley told them the story with the pictures. "According to local legend, when the Europeans first began to come into this area looking for gold and silver, they encountered the Tolkepaya Indians. The Tolkepaya were hunter-gatherers and farmers, living off the bounty of the land, and as such, were no match for the weapons of the invaders. The Indians were forced to retreat into the natural cave system below La Serena, where a Tolkepaya shaman came up with a plan to protect his people's village. He would call forth the most powerful animal spirit of the land to fight the invaders. They say he was expecting a mountain lion, or possibly a bear. Instead, he got something much more ancient: The Phantosaur. But the beast was too powerful to be controlled, and drove out the very people he had been summoned to protect. They say it still roams the land, thirsting for human blood," he then concluded as he took out a book to show them how he knew the story. "Anyway, that's the story. It's in this book. 'Preposterous Legends of the American Southwest'. There's a chapter on the Three-Headed Sky Trout of Santa Fe in here too."

Shaggy was soon shivering and whimpering from the scary details from the legend of the Phantosaur.

"That's heavy." Yumi and Luna commented.

"Come on, Shaggy, snap out of it!" Brianna cried out.

"Stanky, I promise you, you have no reason to be afraid of this Phantosaur." Mr. Hubley told the coward.

"Really?" Shaggy asked.

"Really!" Mr. Hubley smiled. "You should be much more afraid of the millions of rat snakes that live in the caves and mine tunnels."

"So helpful." Cindy deadpanned.

"Oh, thank you, Sandy." Mr. Hubley replied.

"You're making it worse, Mr. Hubley!" Brenda frowned as she tried to comfort Shaggy.

"Don't panic. I think I have just the thing that will help Snaggy." Mr. Hubley said as he walked them into a colorful room.

Of course Lucy hissed from the colorful room. "There's too many colors!" The young goth girl complained.

"Aw, cheer up, Laura," Mr. Hubley smiled. "You don't need to be so dark and gloomy all the time."

"Actually, yes, I do." Lucy replied.

A bat then flew around which scared Shaggy even more, then the bat landed on Lucy's shoulder.

"Relax, Shaggy," Lori coaxed. "It's just Lucy's pet bat: Fangs."

"Aw, Fangs, did you miss me?" Lucy cooed to her bat. "I've missed you too."

Fangs squeaked and nuzzled up to his owner.

"I didn't think you could keep a bat for a pet," Cindy said. "Nice."

"Thank you." Lucy said as she comforted Fangs.

"My friends, I give you the very newest of the new age," Mr. Hubley told them as a therapy couch soon came out in the middle of the floor. "Psycho-Luminescent Reprogramming, PLR. With this equipment, I can put anyone in a trance-like, highly suggestible state."

"You mean anyone?" Lori asked.

"That's right, Linda." Mr. Hubley replied.

"Ugh." Lori groaned to that.

"Like hypnosis?" Fred then asked.

"No, it's more like hypnosis, but not the boring, old-fashioned kind of hypnosis where I swing a gold watch in front of your face." Mr. Hubley replied.

"Hypnosis doesn't work." Lisa said.

"You're wrong, Lunar, it does work." Mr. Hubley told her.

Lisa just scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Cynthia, back me up on this, your uncle says hypnotism is false." she then said said.

"Oh, sorry, were you asking for my help?" Cindy replied. "Sorry, I only help my friends."

Lisa narrowed her eyes and growled.

"That's one point to Cindy Butler." Cindy smirked and muttered under her breath.

Mr. Hubley soon began to bring out all kinds of technology to help Shaggy with his problem as a giant clock seemed to come out, swinging back and forth slowly.

"Well, I guess it's not completely different. Still, it's pretty cool, huh?" Mr. Hubley said before pushing the others out so that he could get to work. "Okay, scoot. In a few minutes, I'll have cured Snacky's acute threat avoidance hypertrophy disorder once and for all."

* * *

The others were soon forced out so that Mr. Hubley and Shaggy could be alone.

"You are feeling very light. Very light. Uh... Wait. Uh, no, heavy. Very heavy. So heavy," Mr. Hubley soon began. "You are very relaxed and... Uh, whatever, that kind of stuff. Anyway, you're going to become very, very brave. Confident. Fearless. Heroic. Powerful. Unstoppable. You'll be all this whenever you hear the keyword 'bad'. The same keyword will return you to normal. Now, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken and remember nothing." he then snapped his fingers once he finished.

The giant clock hologram soon disappeared.

"What happened?" Shaggy and Mr. Hubley asked. "I remember nothing!"

The door soon opened as the others came out to see them.

"How's it coming?" Daphne asked.

"Fine, um, I think," Mr. Hubley replied. "Snappy should lose all sense of fear whenever he hears the keyword."

"Like, that's great," Shaggy smiled. "What's the keyword?"

"I have no idea. Man, this always happens," Mr. Hubley replied. "My equipment is so powerful, I wind up reprogramming myself. Total memory erasal."

"Nice going." Lucy deadpanned as she had Fangs perched onto her shoulder.

"But we can't get rid of his fear if we don't know what the keyword is." Fred pointed out.

"Well, true. This is bad," Mr. Hubley replied, though that seemed to trigger Shaggy. "But not that bad."

Shaggy then seemed to go back to normal.

"We'll just have to guess what the word is." Mr. Hubley told the others.

"Man, this guy is hopeless." Lynn groaned.

"Uh, abracadabra?" Leni asked Shaggy.

"Nope." Shaggy replied.

"Open sesame?" Scooby asked.

"Nope." Shaggy told him.

"All-you-can-eat buffet?" Leni tried.

"Nope. But, yes, please." Shaggy smiled.

"Try Faith's place down on Park Street," Mr. Hubley suggested. "She makes a darn fine vegan Yankee pot roast."

"Scooby and I are gonna split and refuel!" Shaggy beamed. "Hypnotherapy makes me hungry."

"I wanna come too!" Lynn smiled. "Lori, can I go with them?"

"I guess so, Lynn," Lori replied. "And Lincoln? Why don't you and Lana go with her to keep an eye on her?"

"I don't wanna go anywhere with Lynn." Lincoln said.

"All right, Lincoln, then you go with Lana to keep her out of trouble." Lori said.

"Hey, why can't I go too?" Lynn asked.

"You'll just make us race you there and make a competition out of everything like you always do." Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on, I promise that I won't," Lynn replied. "Please? Let me come too!"

"Fine... I guess you can come," Lincoln sighed. "But no competitions!"

"Yes! First one to make up for-" Lynn cheered.

The other Loud siblings gave their sister a look.

"I mean... Let's go!" Lynn said.

"We're heading back to the dig to look for clues, Mr. Hubley." Fred then said.

"I better go with Shaggy... Uh, in case he gets hurt." Brenda blushed.

"Sounds good to us." Brianna hid a small smirk to Brenda.

"Alrighty," Mr. Hubley smiled and waved to the group. "Don't get your scarf caught in anything."

"It's an ascot." Fred grumbled.

* * *

Everyone minus, Shaggy, Scooby, Brenda, Lynn, Lincoln, and Lana headed to their vans.

"That PLR thing is a hologram projector... Think Hubley could've projected the Phantosaur?" Daphne wondered.

"I don't know, dude, but he _did_ say he wished he could buy more land for the spa." Luna shrugged.

"What do you think, Velma?" Trent asked the smart girl.

Velma smiled as she held out her phone to show a picture of a new friend from last night. "I think Winsor's eyes are the color of sea-foam by moonlight."

"Go easy on her, Daph," Fred said to the redheaded girl. "Haven't you ever had a crush on anyone?"

"You're kidding, right?" Brianna deadpanned.

"Me? No. Why would you ask?" Daphne chuckled nervously to Fred before suddenly storming off. "Of course not.

"Well, I just-" Fred said.

"Why is everyone walking so slow?!" Daphne complained before she got into the Mystery Machine as well as everyone else who got into their respective van and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Lynn soon opened the door for Lincoln.

"...Who are you?" Lincoln asked.

"What?" Lynn asked.

"You've never opened a door for me before." Lincoln said.

"Can't a sister do something nice for her brother?" Lynn shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe Leni, but not you." Lincoln said before walking in with Lana.

"Calm down, Lynn." Lynn told herself as she grinded her teeth.

Lincoln looked over and was surprised to see Honey eating with her mother. "Honey?"

"Huh? Oh! Hi, there." Honey smiled once she saw Lincoln.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Having lunch with my mom." Honey told him.

"Hello there, dear." Loulabelle smiled and waved to the white-haired boy.

"Hello, ma'am." Lincoln smiled back.

"Come on, Lincoln, I'm hungry!" Lana said as she popped up from behind her brother.

"Who's this?" Honey asked once she saw Lana.

"This is Lana; one of my sisters." Lincoln told her.

"Hey! Good to meet ya!" Lana smiled to Honey. "What do they call you?"

"I'm Honey," Honey smiled back. "Nice to meet you too."

"Are you Lincoln's girlfriend?" Lana asked.

"Lana!" Lincoln complained.

"Uh... I don't think I'm old enough to have a boyfriend... But we are friends..." Honey smiled bashfully to the blonde tomboy.

"I'll tell ya this, you seem a lot more interesting than that Cristina girl." Lana whispered.

"...Cristina...?" Honey asked.

"She was a girl in my class," Lincoln said. "I liked her for a while, but I got over it. I'm sorry, Honey if my sister is bothering you."

"It's okay, I like little kids," Honey smiled. "Especially ones who are cute and adorable like Lana."

"Ugh!" Lana groaned.

"Did I say something wrong?" Honey asked.

"Eh, I don't really like being called cute." Lana said to her.

"She really doesn't," Lincoln added. "Unlike her twin, Lola."

"Lincoln, can we eat now before Lynn gets all of the food?" Lana complained, tugging on her big brother.

"Who's Lynn?" Honey asked.

"One of my older sisters." Lincoln told her.

"Yeah, you're Lincoln's girlfriend, you should know this!" Lana told Honey.

"We're not together!" Honey and Lincoln told the young tomboy. They looked at each other and looked away, blushing.

"Lincoln, would you like to sit with us?" Loulabelle smiled.

"Um, sure, ma'am, that sounds nice." Lincoln smiled back to the blonde woman.

Lana looked at them with a smirk and walked away to get something to eat. Lincoln and Honey soon looked to each other.

"Anything good to eat around here?" Lincoln asked Honey.

"Well, I'm having a BLT." Honey smiled.

"Oh, I just love BLTs," Lincoln smiled. "My dad makes some of the best."

"Help yourself then," Honey smiled. "It's okay if he joins us, right, Mom?"

"Sure, if he wants to." Loulabelle smiled back.

"All right!" Honey and Lincoln both beamed.

Lincoln looked over just to make sure that Lana was all right and so far, she was doing all right. Lincoln soon took a look at a menu to see what he could get for himself since Lana was okay so far. Of course, Shaggy and Scooby had a bunch of food which looked pretty big.

"Boy, Shaggy, are you sure you can eat that much?" Brenda asked.

"Like, you don't know the half of it, man." Shaggy told her.

"Hey, Shaggy, you wanna have an eating contest?" Lynn asked.

"Like, you're on!" Shaggy laughed.

"Whoa, guys, didn't you read the sign?" The woman known as Faith asked them once she saw the big piles of food. "'Don't take more than you can eat'."

"We read it," Shaggy shrugged. "What's the problem?"

"Well, you can't possibly eat all-" Faith tried to tell them, but when she looked back, the food was gone almost instantly. "Never mind."

"Seconds, you guys?" Shaggy offered.

"You bet!" Scooby smiled.

"Let's see if they got any more burgers or steak or hot dogs or meatball subs." Lynn said to herself.

"So do I file for bankruptcy now, or...?" Faith asked herself before she heard a noise which were some motorcycles in front of the restuarant.

A gang of bikers soon bust in along with a couple of teens who were also bikers.

"Give me eat!" One of the men complained.

"Oh, great..." Loulabelle sighed. "This doesn't look good."

"Kinda reminds me of that movie, Wild Hogs." Lynn commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was looking around a bit around the site.

"Huh... Hey, guys... What does this look like to you?" Daphne asked as he looked on the ground.

"Dinosaur tracks and snake tracks?" Fred remarked.

"Really big snake tracks?" Trent added.

"Could this have something to do with the snakes Mr. Hubley mentioned?" June pondered.

"Maybe. I think it's time we check out those mine tunnels." Double D suggested.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily cooed.

"I just hope it's not too scary for Lily." Lori cooed to her baby sister.

Ami sniffed the air until she covered her nose with a groan, "Ugh... What's that horrible smell?"

"Looks like Lily needs her diaper changed." Lola guessed.

"Come here, Lily, I'll change you," Lori said as she walked off, carrying the youngest of the Loud family. "It's what big sisters do."

Brianna gave a small smile to that before looking a bit soft and emotional about something.

"Bri, is something the matter?" Trent asked.

"Oh, no. I'm fine." Brianna replied.

"Something's on your mind, I can tell." Trent said.

This seemed personal, so the others went away from Brianna and Trent, telling the younger Loud sisters to keep whatever they thought to themselves.

"You're thinking about Kayla, aren't you?" Trent asked Brianna.

"Y-Yeah, I am..." Brianna said once they were alone. "I miss her so much."

Trent soon brought Brianna into a hug. Brianna sighed before she thought about Kayla and felt emotional.

"Oh, Brianna, I've told you before, that wasn't your fault." Trent said to his girlfriend.

"I know, but I just miss her." Brianna said softly.

"I know you do." Trent comforted.

"Uh, is she gonna be okay?" Lucy asked.

"She... Um... I'll tell you later." Daphne told the goth girl.

* * *

Back at the diner, everyone continued to eat until they looked over as the biker gang seemed to be getting a bit aggressive.

"Like, those guys aren't gonna get out of control, are they?" Shaggy asked out of concern.

"I think they'll be okay as long as no one does anything to aggravate them." Faith replied.

Shaggy tried to eat his hot dog, but it slipped out of his hand and accidentally hit one of the bikers and Lincoln accidentally spilled the ketchup on one of the teen bikers.

"Like that for instance." Faith then said.

The biker gang soon came over, looking really aggressive and angry.

"Here's the plan," Shaggy whispered to the others. "On the count of three, you invent a time machine. One, two-"

One of the bikers soon growled and grabbed a hold of him.

"And there goes the bladder." Shaggy then whimpered which made Scooby face-paw a bit.

"Look at what you did to my shirt, kid!" The teen biker growled.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Lincoln replied.

Lana and Lynn soon glared as their protective sister instincts flared up.

"Oh, my goodness." Honey cupped her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Lori changed Lily's diaper, the others went back on the trail.

"So maybe giant snakes are coming up from the caverns, and clustering together into the shape of a dinosaur?" Leni suggested.

Everyone then looked at her weirdly.

"I know it sounds weird, but is it weirder than a ghost dinosaur?" Leni asked them.

"I think I heard something from in there," Yumi said. "Let's check it out."

They soon followed after Yumi to go inside a cavern hole to take a look.

"STOP!" A voice called out as two shadowed figures came in front of them. "Do not move."

"Hi, Winsor." Velma smiled.

"And salutations there, David." Lisa smiled as well.

They all seemed to join hands with each other.

"Ahem!" Fred cleared his throat loudly as Velma and Lisa seemed to be lost with Winsor and David. "Ahem! AHEM?!"

Velma then handed him some cough drops without looking.

"Cough drops..." Fred muttered to that.

"Winsor, you were going to say something?" Daphne asked.

"Uh, yes," Winsor replied as he kept looking at Velma. "Uh, you have really pretty nostrils."

"To all of us?" Lori reminded. "You said, 'Stop', remember? Sounded kind of important?"

"What? Oh. Oh, yes, yes, yes. Sorry," Winsor replied. "Stop, don't go in there, because it's full of snakes."

"I'd say that's important." Daphne remarked.

"It's fine in the upper levels," Winsor continued before looking at Velma. "The, uh, snakes don't come up this high."

"Snakes stay low." Velma smiled dreamily.

"But in the lower caverns, it's very dangerous," David then said. "So we never go down there."

"Stay out here." Lisa said with a smile.

Everyone then looked at each other.

"Can I show you some more parts of the dig we don't go into?" Winsor asked.

"I like your nostrils too." Velma smiled to him.

Velma, Lisa, Winsor, and David walked off without the others.

"Nostrils?" Cindy muttered.

"You and Maxwell bond over nostrils?" Eddy asked.

"No, this is just weird." Cindy crossed her arms.

"You know what else is weird?" June replied. "He said they never go down, but look at the foot-prints."

"Plot twist!" Ed called out.

"You guys coming?" David asked as he walked off with Lisa as Winsor walked off with Velma.

"Oh, yeah... We're coming..." Lori replied.

* * *

**_Back at the restaurant…_**

"Now say your prayers, boy, because this is gonna be bad for you." The teen biker glared to Lincoln, still holding onto his shirt.

"Why don't you buzz off?!" Lynn glared.

"Stay outta this, little lady!" The teen biker glared back as he grabbed Lincoln.

"Little buddy, this is gonna be bad." The biker who had Shaggy smirked.

Shaggy soon looked triggered and glared bravely which was a shock to see from him. "This can go two ways, punk. One, you walk away. Two, I walk on your face." he then threatened.

"Shaggy?!" Brenda gasped from that.

The biker gang laughed at him and Scooby had to cover his eyes to not see what was going to happen next. Lana growled as she ran like an angry dog as Lynn took out her baseball bat, pounding it in her hand a few times since Lincoln was in trouble.

"Your choice." Shaggy smirked as he soon got out of the biker's grip and kicked him away before dodging a punch and pulled it behind the bigger man's back.

Brenda's jaw dropped as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Time for you to pay!" The teen biker glared.

Lana then bit him in the ankle.

"Ow! Hey!" The teen biker glared.

Lynn then hit the teen biker with her baseball bat, sending him flying, and Lincoln fell in the middle of the floor.

"Hey! Those losers just trashed our boss!" The girl biker called out.

"Let's get 'em!" The other boy biker added.

"Oh, bring it on!" Lynn glared. "I could beat some sense into some jerks!"

"Say hi to your friends, punk!" Shaggy smirked as he soon shoved the biker against the others and made some bikers trip into each other as Lynn and Lana worked together, brutally beating the teen bikers that came near them.

'Whoo! Teamwork!" Lana beamed to Lynn.

"I'm acting like a wild animal now!" Lynn chuckled. "Sweet!"

One of the teen bikers grabbed Lynn by the collar of her shirt. "Now I got you, you brat," The girl biker laughed. "When I get done with you, I'll go after your pathetic white-headed friend!"

"Okay, first of all, he's my brother, and second of all, who're you calling a brat?" Lynn snorted. "Just try and hurt me, I dare ya."

"Fine! Then you will know not to mess with the Cobras!" The girl biker chuckled.

"Wow..." Lynn rolled her eyes.

The girl biker then got ready to punch her only for Lynn to jump up high in the sky and land hard on the floor, tackling down the girl biker and then flung her against the wall.

"Whoa." Lincoln said.

"Now, time to show her not to mess with your family," Mike's voice said. "Release the inner wolf."

"How do I do that?" Lynn asked.

"Just leave that to me." Mike's voice coached.

"You got it." Lynn said.

The girl biker groaned a bit and sharply turned towards Lynn.

"What's your name, kid?" Lynn smirked.

"The name is Widow." The girl biker said.

"Kind of a mature name for a little girl." Lynn smirked.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Widow glared and soon charged right at Lynn.

Lynn simply stepped one way, making the girl biker run right into the wall. "That was too easy," she then smirked. "That all you got, kid?"

Widow screamed like a Banshee, and grabbed a table and threw it at her.

"Agh!" Lynn groaned as she covered her ears which got her hit.

"Ha! How do you like that?!" Widow smirked at Lynn. "Well, I sure showed you."

"Ugh..." Lynn groaned as she rubbed her ears.

"What's that? You want more?" Widow mocked.

"Hey, guys, what's going on in here?" A girl's voice asked.

Lynn and Widow looked to see a girl with red hair in two low braids in a light orange midriff top with blue jean Capri's, black boots, a gray bandanna, a black jacket, and blue finger-less gloves.

"Nuthin', bud, just takin' out the trash." Widow told the redheaded girl as she grabbed a hold of Lynn.

"It sure doesn't look like nuthin'." The girl huffed.

"Well, she was the one who started it!" Widow defended.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!" The redheaded girl scolded.

"That girl looks familiar somehow..." Mike's voice commented. "I can't place it though."

"What the heck?!" The redheaded girl then looked over as Shaggy was being brave for once.

"BIKER!" Lana snapped and soon ran towards the redheaded girl before jumping out at her. "If Lynn can act like a wild animal, then I can too!"

"Hey, look out!" Widow called out.

The redheaded girl looked over and soon got tackled by Lana.

"Got you now!" Lana glared.

"Did you guys get in another fight?" The redheaded girl glared at Widow.

"No," Widow said before pointing to Lynn. "She was the one who started the whole thing."

"No way! You guys are just jerks!" Lynn glared. "A little accident happened and you blew your top to show who was better!" she then paused a bit.

"Sound familiar, Lynn?" Mike's voice asked.

"You be quiet." Lynn glared.

Widow and the redheaded girl soon looked confused from that since they couldn't hear Mike like Lynn did now.

"Who is she talking to?" The redheaded girl asked Widow.

"Beats me," Widow shrugged. "She's a little crazy."

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Lynn glared before tackling down Widow. "I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY NEW POWERS!"

"Powers?" Widow and the redheaded girl asked.

"Yeah!" Lynn grinned before smirking to Mike, looking up at her own head. "Gimme a power boost, buddy!"

"You got it, but no killing." Mike's voice said.

"I won't." Lynn promised.

"All right... I'm watching..." Mike's voice said.

Lynn grunted slightly as she began to slowly change into her very own wolf form.

"Holy, Shamoley!" Lana and Lincoln gasped.

"What in the world...?" Widow blinked.

"NOW I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Lynn snarled. "You're gonna be sorry you messed with Lynn Loud!"

"Oh, crap. I'm dead, aren't I?" Widow commented.

"Yep." Lana said.

The redheaded girl stood in front of Widow with a slight glare.

"Outta the way, Red!" Lynn growled.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The redheaded girl growled back, taking out a pocket knife.

The two then got into a fight cloud.

"Be careful, Lynn!" Lincoln called out.

"Get that mutt, Serena!" Widow added.

Honey hugged her mother as she began to feel emotionally upset from the fight.

"Wait, Lynn, stop! Stop!" Mike's voice said. "I know who that girl is now! That's Meg Griffin's sister!"

"Big whoop! She's dead meat! I don't even know who this Meg Griffin person is!" Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Lynn, listen to me, stop!" Mike's voice demanded.

"Ugh... Fine..." Lynn groaned as she stopped. "But who the heck is Meg?"

"For your information, Miss Pouty, Meg is one of my very good friends from back home," Mike's voice told the athletic girl. "I've never met Serena in person, but I know her now from what Meg and Brian have told me."

"Uh, hey, do you know a Meg Griffin or whatever?" Lynn asked Serena.

The redheaded girl soon stopped fighting. "You know of my sister?"

"Well, I, um... Oh, crap, Mike, what do I do now?" Lynn asked.

Mike soon took over right away. "Serena, it's me, Mike."

"Mike Mazinsky?" Serena asked. "What's going on?"

"It's complicated," Mike replied. "Look, can you call off your biker friends? It's really causing distress for the other diners around here. I don't know what's going on with Shaggy though, I've never seen him act like this before."

"I'll try, I'm technically in charge whenever my mom isn't around." Serena replied.

"You mean Marcie and not Lois, right?" Mike asked.

"Like I said, my mom," Serena replied. "Marcie might not be my birth mother, but she's still Mom to me, no matter what a DNA test says."

"That's good." Mike said.

They soon saw a fight going on behind them.

"Hang on a sec." Serena said.

"Take your time." Mike told her.

* * *

Serena soon came up to the biker gang and whistled which made them stop and she glared at them. "Hey! What's with the animal act, guys?"

The biker gang soon stopped and pointed right at Shaggy and Lincoln in blame. "THEY STARTED IT!"

"Nuh-uh! You guys bullied my brother!" Lana replied.

"Your brother bothered us!" One biker guy glared.

"Yeah!" The other one added.

"Friz, Tex, cool it before I tell Mom you left me in the woods last night after we camped out," Serena bribed. "You want Marcie to know you left me all alone? Hmm?"

"You said if we got you a milkshake, you wouldn't say anything 'bout that!" Tex told the redheaded girl.

"Then it's best to keep quiet then!" Serena glared.

"Fine!" Fritz replied.

"This Marcie lady must be a big deal or something." Lana commented.

"She's the leader of our gang while Tex is second-in-command." Serena explained.

"All right, fine, Serena," Tex said. "We'll back off."

"Thank you." Serena replied.

Widow still glared to Lynn, but she didn't do anything just because Serena said not to.

"Is your lacrosse trophy all right, ma'am?" Shaggy smirked to Faith.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's good." Faith smiled bashfully.

"Then my work here is done." Shaggy smirked.

"Shaggy, that was amazing!" Brenda beamed. "Who knew you could do that?"

"Are you all right, my dear?" Shaggy asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brenda replied.

Shaggy soon helped Brenda up and held onto her with a proud smile and she blushed from that.

"Everything okay in here?" A woman's voice asked. She had long black curly hair, wearing a blue tank top, black skinny jeans, a black jacket, a green bandana, spiked earrings, black boots.

"It's fine, Mom, don't worry." Serena smiled.

"Marcie!" The biker gang gasped.

"Can you guys go five minutes without trying to kill yourselves?" Marcie huffed as she came into the diner.

"These kids are the ones who started it!" Fritz told Marcie.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Lynn glared.

"I don't care who started it, I AM ENDING IT, AND YOU BETTER END IT BEFORE I END YOU!" Marcie threatened her gang.

"Yes, m-m-m-ma'am..." The gang replied.

One of the teen bikers then looked to see the gang was defeated and tried to attack Lynn, but she roared in his face. Scared as he was, he punched himself in the face.

Marcie raised an eyebrow, not sure what to make of that. "Why is he hitting himself?"

"He's probably scared." Serena replied.

Marcie walked up to Shaggy since he was the one who beat up her gang. "You just beat up my whole gang?" she then asked.

"They were disturbing the peace, lady," Shaggy glared. "You some sort of ringleader?"

"He's dead..." Mike's voice sighed.

"You got that right; the name's Marice, and I'm the leader of the Rebels," Marcie replied. "I like you, stranger. How about you and me settle this with a friendly little motorcycle race? Tonight at midnight."

"Oh, no." Brenda whispered.

"All right!" Shaggy glared. "I'll be there, and you're the square!"

"I see this guy is lost in the 70's." Marcie muttered.

"Eh, it's more of the 60's, but close enough." Mike's voice commented.

"Unless you're scared." Marcie soon told Shaggy.

"Please be scared. Please be scared. Please be scared." Scooby begged as he pushed Shaggy out of the way.

"I'll see you at midnight." Shaggy smirked to Marcie.

Scooby soon face-pawed as Marcie walked away.

"Oh, one more thing; I might have to borrow a bike." Shaggy told Marcie.

"You ain't got a ride?" Marcie replied.

"I've never been on a motorcycle in my entire life." Shaggy replied.

"Ha! Man, you are one crazy beatnik," Marcie chuckled. "I promise I won't kill you too bad."

Shaggy seemed to blink and look like his old self again. "Who? What? Aah!" he then began to panic. "Dead Man's Peak. Dead Man's Trail. Dead Man's Curve. Did you say Dead Man's Avenue?"

"Yeah, it sort of merges with the curve." Faith told him with a smile.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Shaggy cried out as he fell to his knees.

* * *

"Lana, are you okay?" Lincoln and Lynn asked their younger sister.

Lynn shook her head a bit as she seemed to turn back into a human.

"Oh, I'm cool, but how come Lynn kicks butt like a wild animal and when I do it, it's wrong?" Lana asked her big brother.

"Lynn's never acted like a wild animal before," Lincoln said. "That's mostly your place to do it."

"I know, but I admit it was cool." Lana replied.

"Don't get used to it." Mike's voice told her.

"Huh? Lynn?" Lana blinked. "Did you say something?"

"No." Lynn replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the site, Velma and Lisa were talking with Winsor and David.

"So..." Winsor said.

"Yeah." Velma replied.

"So... Uh, so..." Winsor said.

"Yeah." Velma said.

"Anyway, uh, we were maybe wondering if you'd wanna, like, I don't know, uh... Go to dinner with us sometime?" David asked.

"Yes." Velma and Lisa agreed to the invitation.

Winsor and David smiled to that as Velma and Lisa smiled back.

"On our own for the clue search then." Fred said to the others.

Daphne shrugged and soon walked off with them. Double D pulled out his magnifying glass to look for clues. June covered his mouth and gestured for him to hide as she saw some people coming. The others began to also hide and Lori put Lily's pacifier in her mouth to keep her quiet.

"We got another Geo report today," A woman said to her colleague as they came to explore. "98% sure there's silver down in that old mine."

"Too bad the land isn't for sale." The man said as he examined the ground.

"Yes, too bad, but maybe we'll get lucky." The woman said as she looked around.

"Right," The man replied. "Maybe this 'mysterious' Phantosaur will scare people so much, they'll decide to sell us their land."

"There it is," The woman soon said as she looked over to see a dinosaur fang stuck to the railcar. "Don't wanna leave evidence lying around."

They soon took the fang and went to get in their van and rode off without seeing the others.

"I think we may have this one wrapped up." Fred said.

"Not quite," Daphne smirked. "You still haven't caught anyone in a net."

"True." Fred admitted.

* * *

Later on, they went back to the hotel to look up the company.

"The side of the van was marked Thaumatrope Mining Company." Cindy said to the others.

"If only there was some way we could learn more about Thaumatrope Mining." Daphne said.

Velma soon walked by, typing on her laptop, and walked off again, putting on make-up.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Daphne smiled.

"They closed down the mine when Svankmajer found the dinosaur bones." Cindy said, looking to the laptop screen.

"Those mining company guys have gotta be behind the Phantosaur." Double D suggested.

"What do you think, Velma?" Fred soon asked the smart girl.

"Italian." Velma said.

"What?" Trent asked.

"Or maybe French, I don't know." Velma said as she was putting on lipstick.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Luna asked.

"What kind of restaurant to go to with Winsor," Velma replied as she applied make-up. "Is there anything else to talk about? In the world? Answer: no."

Brianna and Trent winced as Velma looked weird with make-up on like that.

"Well, Italian's good for a first date." Fred suggested.

"Or possibly sushi," Velma said as she powdered her face. "It's a good date food. You know, small pieces that don't interrupt conversation too much. But I won't eat the salmon eggs. Ew."

"As soon as Shaggy, Scooby, Brenda, Lynn, Lincoln, and Lana get back, we'll investigate this mining company for clues." June suggested.

They soon heard yelling out as Shaggy and Scooby came back with Brenda and some of the Loud siblings in a panic.

"Trouble?" Lucy asked, coming from nowhere which startled them.

"Don't wanna go down Dead Man's Avenue!" Shaggy yelped.

"The who-who-who what?" Fred asked.

"Like, Mr. Hubley's thing worked, and I wasn't scared," Shaggy explained fearfully. "And then I fought some guys, and saved the lacrosse trophy, and a big scary lady challenged me to a motorcycle race."

"A motorcycle race; that's not too terrible," Yumi said. "Do you know how to ride a motorcycle?"

"No idea." Shaggy said.

"It's terrible." Yumi deadpanned.

"It's okay, Shaggy," Daphne smiled. "I can teach you. I've been riding since I was 5."

"That's pretty irresponsible of your parents." Cindy commented.

"Yeah," Fred added. "Isn't it illegal for a 5-year-old to ride a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, but how was I supposed to know?" Daphne shrugged. "I was only 5."

"What do you guys think?" Velma asked as she pulled out two identical looking turtleneck sweaters. "This one or this one?"

"Yes, older siblings, what do you think I should wear tonight?" Lisa added as she held out two green sweaters.

"Man, they literally got it bad for Winsor and David." Lori commented.

This triggered Shaggy to turn him into a brave man once again.

"Winsor? David?" Scooby asked as Shaggy stood brave and tall again.

"Yeah. This could be bad for our investigation." Brianna said as Shaggy sat back down.

"Investigation?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"Or maybe it's our investigation that's bad for their relationship with David and Winsor." Trent replied as Shaggy stood up again.

"Relationship?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"Unless it's a bad match," Brenda said as Shaggy went back and forth a lot. "If they have a bad date, then maybe it's a bad idea to worry about how bad the investigation is going. Or how bad we wanna solve this mystery."

"Match? Date? Idea? Going? Mystery?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"Can you really teach me how to ride?" Shaggy then asked Brianna and Daphne.

"Sure. We'll give you a crash course." Brianna replied.

"Crash course! Good one, Brianna!" Luan laughed.

"Uh, thanks, Luan." Brianna sighed as she walked right into that one.

"Uh, afternoon?" Scooby asked as he kept trying to guess the trigger word.

"No." Shaggy told him.

"Alphabet?"

"No."

"Ambulance? Apple? Attitude? Avocado?"

"I don't wanna race motorcycles!" Shaggy cried out.

"You could become a 'cycle-path'!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

Everyone groaned at the pun. Velma and Lisa smiled to each other as they had dates tonight, and soon settled on wearing their normal clothes to meet Winsor and David with.

* * *

Later on that night, Winsor and David took them to the sushi place. They looked over their menus in silence for a bit.

"I can't decide what to start with." Winsor said.

"Neither can I." Velma replied.

"I like everything except for salmon eggs." Winsor replied.

"Ewww..." They both groaned from that.

"Wow, you are like my clone, except you're a girl and you're cute." Winsor smiled shyly that Velma didn't like salmon eggs either.

"You too," Velma smiled back. "I mean, the cute part and the clone part."

Winsor smiled from that.

"That was really brave of you," Velma then said. "Saving Svankmajer from the Phantosaur."

Winsor soon hid his face behind his menu as the waiter walked by, giving them glasses of water.

"Uh, I think I want the Mizu Sushi." Lisa said.

"Me too," David replied. "It's my favorite."

The waiter wrote that down and went to get that for them. Winsor soon took a drink of water.

"So you think that Phantosaur was-" Velma was about to ask as she took his hand.

"Phantosaur, Phantosaur," Winsor looked annoyed. "Is that all you ever wanna talk about? Can we just please change the subject? Sheesh."

Velma blinked in silence to that.

* * *

Meanwhile at the parking lot, Daphne and Brianna were teaching Shaggy how to ride the motorcycle.

"Good, very good," Daphne told Shaggy. "You can go a little heavier on the throttle. You don't wanna stall. Let's get moving, okay?"

"Do we have to?" Shaggy asked.

"Relax, you'll be fine." Brianna smiled.

"Now just ease forward a little." Daphne said before biking forward.

Shaggy soon began to follow beside Daphne in his own pace.

"And give it a little more gas." Daphne then said.

Unfortunately, Shaggy pushed the gas too much and drove off.

"Okay, a little less!" Brianna said.

"Dude, I think you start with learning how to work the brakes." Luna said.

"This could be bad." Brianna said nervously.

"We should stop him before he gets hurt!" Brenda told the others.

Shaggy yelped out as he kept riding down on the motorcycle, panicking a little since he didn't know what to do on it. Shaggy then ended up on the streets, passing by various cars.

"Watch where you're going, ya fool!" Di Lung complained.

People on one street soon panicked and ran off as Shaggy passed them on his motorcycle.

"We gotta do something!" Ami cried out.

"Already on it." Daphne replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Velma, Lisa, Winsor, and David were soon seen enjoying some sushi. Shaggy zipped right beside them. Lisa looked around before shrugging and went back to eating. A sheet got caught on Shaggy before a branch snagged it off, turning him backwards as the motorcycle kept driving.

"NOW!" Fred told Daphne.

Daphne started the motor and sent Scooby flying with the hang glider and the rope attached to it.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... Heh." Brianna smiled sheepishly.

"I know what you mean." Daphne replied.

Winsor, David, Lisa, and Velma continued to enjoy their sushi date as Scooby flew by the window. Scooby soon grabbed onto Shaggy to try and get him off of the motorcycle, but it seemed to be a bit tough. The motorcycle soon ran down the street as the four left the sushi restaurant and Winsor and David pulled Velma and Lisa out of the way, but they fell to the road, knocking their glasses off by accident. Then everyone else drove past them on their own motorcycles.

"Carry on with your date!" Eddy called out.

The four felt confused before seeing that they were missing their glasses and soon put them back on.

"Can I have your keys?" Velma asked.

"What?" Winsor and David asked.

"Just for a minute. Your key ring," Velma said before she was soon given it. "Thanks," she then spun around the keys hanging onto a wire up above. "Help me pull."

"What is she up to?" David asked Lisa.

"I believe that she is going to save her friends." Lisa replied.

Winsor soon pulled onto Velma and they pulled down the wire which sent Shaggy and Scooby against the wire, spinning together, but now off of the motorcycle.

"All right, great practice run," Daphne smiled up to Shaggy. "Now let's just try it one more time."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Daphne replied. "I'm trying to be encouraging."

"I worry about you sometimes, Daphne Blake." Brianna sighed.

* * *

Later on at Dead Man's Curve, Shaggy was then ready to meet up with Marcie.

"I think we're good to go, kid." Marcie smirked to Serena.

"Good luck." Serena wished.

"Thanks." Marcie nodded.

Serena and Marcie shared a hug together before Marcie came to her motorcycle. Shaggy wore a leather jacket and held onto his new helmet as he had to do this. A hawk screeched and flew by as Shaggy felt nervous and looked all the way down.

"Hey, beatnik." Marcie smirked.

Shaggy yelped and hopped onto his motorcycle in fear.

"Nice reflexes you got there, buddy," Marcie smirked. "And excellent balance."

"Mrs. Marcie, ma'am, do we really have to do this racing thingy?" Shaggy chuckled nervously.

"Oh, it's just a little old bike race," Marcie chuckled. "How bad could it be?"

Shaggy soon felt triggered and gripped onto the handle bars. "Then let's do it already." he then smirked to her.

"Three, two, one. Gun it!" Serena called out as she waved a checkered flag.

And with that, Shaggy and Marcie took off with the others watching. Serena soon walked off to see the others.

* * *

"I better get Lily to bed." Lori told the others as she carried the baby girl in her arms.

"Poo-Poo." Lily giggled.

"Come on, Lily, it's too late for someone your age to be up this late." Lori said, walking off with Lily to go back to the room.

Loulabelle seemed to run into Lori.

"Oh, excuse me, ma'am." Lori smiled.

"Aw, what a cute baby!" Loulabelle cooed. "She reminds me of when my little Honey was that age."

Lily giggled and waved to the woman.

"Oh, thank you, ma'am," Lori smiled. "This is my little sister, Lily Loud."

"Oh, did you say your name was 'Loud'?" Loulabelle asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I did." Lori nodded.

"I met a nice boy this afternoon by the name of Lincoln Loud." Loulabelle smiled warmly.

"He's my little brother." Lori replied.

"I thought so," Loulabelle smiled. "Such a charming young boy."

"Yeah, Linc's a pretty cool kid at times," Lori smiled back. "I better get Lily to sleep."

"So cute..." Loulabelle cooed to Lily. "I just love babies... I sometimes miss the days when Honey was a little baby."

"She's your daughter, I take it?" Lori guessed.

"That's right," Loulabelle smiled. "She's such a little angel."

"She is..." Lori smiled as she hid a soft one to Lily. "It must be amazing to be a mother. You and your husband must be proud."

"Oh, I don't have a husband." Loulabelle said.

"Oh... Um... Where did your daughter come from then?" Lori asked.

"Why don't you and I get this little sweetie to bed and we can talk about it over some hot chocolate?" Loulabelle suggested.

"Oh, um, okay, that would be nice." Lori said.

* * *

They went into the room together to put Lily to bed for the night while everyone else watched the motorcycle race between Shaggy and Marcie. Everyone watched with telescopes or binoculars to keep track of the two. Marcie seemed to be in the lead and she looked into her mirror to see Shaggy right behind her, so she sped herself up a bit.

"Come on, Shaggy, you can do it!" Brenda called out.

Marcie laughed as she seemed to make a crack in the road which crumbled off and fell, leaving Shaggy stranded a bit.

"Oh, no!" Brenda gasped to that.

"All right, now can you tell me who Serena is?" Lynn asked, looking up to her forehead.

"Who are you talking to?" Lola glanced at her sister.

"Uh... Myself?" Lynn replied.

"Weirdo." Sarah rolled her eyes from that.

"Just for that..." Lynn said before giving Sarah a wedgie and kicked her aside.

"Hey!" Sarah yelped and fell into a mud puddle.

"Sorry, Sarah-Oh, wait, I'm not," Lynn laughed before punching Sarah's arm. "Not apology punchies!"

"Ow!" Sarah yelped.

Lynn soon went to go somewhere to be alone so no one would see her. "Mike, how much longer are you gonna be in there?" she then complained. "This is just too weird, and I've been in Jimmy Neutron's lab!"

"I don't know," Mike said. "I'm trying my best, okay?"

"Well, I don't want my siblings to think I'm a nutcase for talking to myself." Lynn said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Mike replied. "Don't you think if I could do it on my own, I'd be gone by now?"

"Well, yeah..." Lynn shrugged.

"Just be patient." Mike replied.

"Fine... Then tell me more about Serena..." Lynn replied.

"Ah, yes, Serena Vanders," Mike said. "She's quite an interesting case. They say she was born from a one-night stand that Peter Griffin had with Marcie Vanders who was kicked out of her home for getting pregnant without a husband, but Marcie didn't care. She had the open road and had a group of friends called The Rebels. Since then, Serena lived on the road as a young Rebel, and they rode together with their own family. Not too long ago, I had to visit the Griffin's house, I offered to babysit Stewie for Meg, and I found something interesting..."

* * *

_We are shown Mike who took over babysitting for Meg so that she could go and meet Bart at the Mall like she wanted instead of being forced to babysit. Not that she really minded, especially Stewie, who had a bit of a crush on the tomboy._

_"Well, Stewie, what do you want to do first?" Mike asked the baby boy._

_"Oh, well, I don't know," Stewie replied. "No one's really asked me before."_

_"I bet you're hungry, aren't ya?" Mike asked._

_"Oh, God, yes!" Stewie said. "I haven't had anything to eat since the fat man took my cookies!"_

_"He ate your cookies?" Mike scoffed. "Typical. Here, I'll make you some cookies."_

_"Oh, you cook?" Stewie asked out of interest._

_"Sure I do, I like cooking, though probably not as much as Eddy." Mike said as she went into the kitchen with him._

_"Oh, goody, goody!" Stewie beamed._

_Mike set him in his highchair for right now as she got ready to bake some homemade cookies, though she saw something interesting in one of the drawers and took out a picture of a redheaded baby girl. "She kinda looks like Peter... Though she has red hair... Who is that?" she then wondered._

_"Oh, yeah, Peter got a phone call the other day," Stewie said. "Some lady named Marcie was telling him that he was the father of her child, but he never called her back. Poor girl... I've never met her, but she has to have Peter as her father."_

_"Glad that she's away from this family." Mike said to him._

_"That's when he blamed Meg for killing her sister or something like that," Stewie said. "At least that's what Brian told me."_

_"Uh... What?" Mike asked out of confusion. "That doesn't seem to make any sense."_

_"I don't know either," Stewie replied. "I honestly think Peter was drunk or something when he said that."_

_"I can believe that." Mike remarked._

_Mike took a look at the picture and saw a name on the back. "Serena, huh?"_

* * *

"After babysitting, I snuck the picture away with me, and decided I needed to do a little research." Mike then narrated to Lynn.

_Mike was soon shown in City Hall on her way to see The Mayor and Ms. Bellum. "Excuse me?" she soon called out._

_"Oh, hello there, Mike," Ms. Bellum greeted. "What can I do for you?"_

_"Uh... Um,..." Mike said, struggling a bit as she tried to ask in a way that wouldn't sound weird. "Can I help you with the files of the citizens?" she then smiled sheepishly._

_"Well, I suppose I could use a little help with my work around here." Ms. Bellum replied._

_"Thank you," Mike said. "It's for extra credit in school."_

_"All right, let's get to work." Ms. Bellum replied._

_And so, the two went to work._

_Mike took out the files for the Griffin family, just looking at some of them made her sick. "What's this?" she then commented as she took a look at Peter's file. "Hm... Looks like here Mr. Griffin had a one-night stand with a woman named Marcie Vanders..." she then took a look at the picture of the redheaded baby girl she found in the Griffin house. "I wonder..."_

_"Is something the matter, Mike?" Ms. Bellum asked the young tomboy._

_"Just thinking about something." Mike said._

_"Oh, all right then." Ms. Bellum replied._

_Mike took a look at the file as she had a lot on her mind._

* * *

"Long story short, I tracked down Serena, and was able to get her to come to Cartoon Network City." Mike soon said as Lynn seemed to be getting bored with the story.

"Uh? What?" Lynn blinked. "Sorry, I was kinda daydreaming."

Mike just gave her a deadpan look.

"You were saying something?" Lynn asked.

"Forget it," Mike replied. "I knew you were a pest."

"I am not a pest!" Lynn glared. "_You're_ the pest!"

"No, I'm not!" Mike glared back.

Lana and Lola looked at Lynn arguing with herself.

"I knew it," Lola said to Lana. "She's crazy."

"Does this mean we can relax at home because she'll be sent to the crazy house?" Lana asked.

"It would be nice to relax and chill out for once." Lola smirked.

"I can totally use her stuff then!" Lana replied.

Lola and Lana then high-fived each other.

"Uh, cool story, Mike... I guess." Lynn said.

"Boy, I can see why your brother and sisters get annoyed." Mike replied.

"You talking to yourself again?" Lucy asked, popping up beside her sister.

"Gah!" Lynn yelped. "Lucy, seriously?!"

"Yes." Lucy replied dryly.

"You wouldn't understand, just go back to the others." Lynn told her.

"I've done some thinking with Edwin," Lucy said. "Lynn, are you talking with someone on the other side?"

"What the-?" Lynn's eyes widened. "N-N-No, I'm not!"

"I can sense a powerful spirit in you." Lucy said.

"Oh, what do you know? You're just a kid." Lynn said.

"Lynn, are you forgetting what I do in my spare time?" Lucy reminded. "Let me help you. I learned something from Great-Grandma Harriet's old journal."

"It's bet that you do, kid." Mike remarked.

"Fine, you can help, but don't tell anyone." Lynn sighed to her sister.

"Who would listen to me anyway?" Lucy replied.

"Okay, I do have someone inside of me." Lynn told Lucy.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked.

"Why do you think _I_ did something?!" Lynn glared.

"Because you always get in a lot of trouble and you're too stubborn to listen to reason." Lucy told her.

"No, Mike accidentally went inside of my body." Lynn explained.

Lucy soon took out a very old book which looked like it was about 100 years old. "Then allow me to get her out."

"Wait a minute, Lucy." Lynn said.

"What is it, Lynn?" Lucy asked.

"M-M-Maybe you could wait," Lynn said. "I've been thinking about it, and maybe you should wait until this mystery is over. Is that all right with you, Mike?"

"You want to work together with me?" Mike replied.

"If you want to?" Lynn shrugged.

"Hmm... All right." Mike soon agreed.

"Awesome." Lynn said.

"But you better listen to me and pay attention or else you're on your own." Mike warned.

"Deal." Lynn said.

"Sigh... Okay, I'll do it after this mystery is over." Lucy replied.

"What do we have to do?" Lynn asked.

"First, we must contact the other side." Lucy told her athletic sister.

"Sounds easy," Lynn replied. "Well... For you anyway, that is."

"Just listen for once in your life, Lynn." Lucy said.

"I like this girl." Mike chuckled.

"Fine. Sorry." Lynn said.

Lucy soon took Lynn's hands as she opened the book and set the mood, almost like one of her little séance.

"Let me see what I can do..." Lucy said as she took Lynn's hands. "We shall call upon the ancestors of Mike Mazinsky to help guide her through the other side so she can come out of Lynn."

"I hope this works." Lynn said to herself.

"Me too." Mike replied.

"It would be fun for me to have this power," Lynn grinned to herself. "Think of what I could do with it!"

"Bully your brother with it?" Mike deadpanned.

"Why do you say that?" Lynn asked.

"Lynn, you're a bully, don't even try to deny it." Mike told the athletic girl.

"I am not; I'm just toughening him up." Lynn said.

"Still bullying." Mike replied.

"Oh, what do you know?" Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Lynn, if you keep acting like that, you can forget about any of us helping you." Lucy told her sister.

"Fine. I'll behave." Lynn groaned.

"Stubborn, isn't she?" Mike remarked.

"Sigh... You have no idea." Lucy replied.

"I think I do," Mike replied. "So, uh, this great-grandmother of yours?"

"She practiced a lot of magic... Almost like a Wiccan," Lucy informed. "She even had some of her own spell books."

"And they passed down onto you?" Mike guessed.

"Yes, she knew deep down inside that I would be the one interested in magic such as this." Lucy replied.

"So, you guys are witches?" Mike asked.

"I don't know about all of that, but I'm at least interested in the history and ability," Lucy said as she held onto the book. "Excuse me, I have to prepare for this." she then went to get some candles, a salt shaker, and took out a couple of chairs for her and Lynn to sit in with a table in between them.

"Ed's never told me about this." Mike said.

"That's because I don't think he knows, but I do know that Lucy told me about this the other day," Lynn replied. "The other day she told me about a strange feeling she had about Luna."

"What kind of strange feeling?" Mike asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know, something about a hellspawn or something like a new Spawn I have no idea." Lynn shrugged.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Mike commented. "Your family seems to be one of a kind."

"You have no idea." Lynn replied.

"I hope this'll do better than the attic for right now..." Lucy said before taking Lynn's hands. "O Spirits of the Netherworld... Speak to me... I am the descendant of Harriet, and I ask that you return Mike Mazinsky back into her physical form and out of the embodiment of my sister, Lynn Loud Jr."

"I hope this works." Lynn said.

"Me too." Mike replied.

Lucy held onto Lynn's hands as she waited. "Spirits of the Netherworld, if you're there, give me a sign..." she then commanded.

There was then a very strong gust of wind blowing by them.

"I feel it." Lynn shuddered, feeling a chill right down his body.

"Spirits of the Netherworld... Release Mike Mazinsky from my sister," Lucy demanded. "This is Lucy Loud."

Lynn soon grunted and fell out of her chair, onto the ground.

"It shall begin..." Lucy said. "Mike... Can you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah?" Mike replied. "Is it working, kid?"

"Yes," Lucy told Mike. "The spirits are going to help you pass through Lynn's system into freedom."

"Sweet!" Mike smiled.

"Finally..." Lynn grunted.

* * *

Lucy soon spoke in the Dead Language to help give Mike guidance on the way out to bring Mike back physically. Lynn was shaking uncontrollably like she was having a seizure.

"That oughta do it." Lucy soon said, stoically as always.

There was glowing around Lynn and soon enough, Mike came out of her body and on Lynn's arm; there was a mark of a fang and both of them were on the ground, panting.

"It is done... Long story short... Don't test fate, Lynn." Lucy advised.

"Yeah, yeah," Lynn said before looking down at her arm. "Whoa. When did I get a tattoo?"

"Hmm... Interesting..." Lucy said as she took a look at her ancestor's book.

"Thanks, kid, I owe you one." Mike said to Lucy once she was relieved to be back to herself again.

"You are welcome." Lucy said.

"Mike, do you have a tattoo on your arm?" Lynn asked as she looked down on her arm.

"No, why?" Mike asked.

"What does this mean then?" Lynn asked, showing her marking. "I didn't have that before."

"It means you're apart of the pack." Mike said.

"Wait, what?!" Lynn asked.

"I believe you heard me, Lynn," Mike said. "I guess it was just your destiny calling to you for us to be fused together almost like Crystal Gems."

Lynn didn't say anything, but looked at her marking.

"Lynn, are you going to be all right?" Mike asked.

"I don't know what to say." Lynn said.

"Lynn..." Mike said.

"What if I lose control and attack my family?!" Lynn continued.

"Lynn!" Mike tried again.

"What if I eat people like werewolves in the movies?!" Lynn continued.

Mike soon slapped her across the face. "Snap out of it!"

"Okay, okay, I'm calm," Lynn said, rubbing her cheek. "I'm calm, and thanks, I needed that."

"You really did." Mike replied.

"So, uh, what does this mean?" Lynn asked. "Part of the pack?"

"You're basically a new member of my pack." Mike told her.

"You mean you're the alpha?" Lynn asked.

"Pretty much," Mike said. "In a way of course."

"What about your family?" Lynn asked.

"I guess they trust me since I have both of my mother's abilities." Mike shrugged.

"But, uh, I won't lose control, right?" Lynn asked.

"Well, your mind will be a little foggy at first when you first change." Mike warned.

"...Is that a yes or a no?" Lynn asked. "I feel as confused as Leni on... Well... Any day."

"Yes." Mike said.'

"Fantastic." Lynn groaned.

"But you won't eat people." Mike then said.

"That's a relief." Lynn sighed.

"That cliché needs to die." Mike mumbled to herself.

"What?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, nothing." Mike replied.

Lynn just glanced before rolling her eyes.

"Let's get you guys back to the others." Lucy suggested.

"Right, they might be getting worried." Mike agreed.

Lucy soon walked ahead as she held her great-grandmother's book with Mike and Lynn following after.

_'Though, I gotta admit, it looks pretty cool.'_ Lynn thought to herself as she still looked down at her arm.

* * *

Lori laughed as she had a fun time bonding with Loulabelle. "He literally did that?!"

"Yes," Loulabelle giggled. "It was pretty dumb of him to do it."

"Oh, Miss Loulabelle, this has been so much fun," Lori smiled. "You're literally the coolest adult."

"Oh, I don't know about all of that," Loulabelle smiled back. "It was nice meeting you though, Lori. You and your sister Leni remind me of myself and my own sister when we were younger."

"You have a sister?" Lori asked.

"Yes..." Loulabelle replied. "We don't speak much... Mostly because she was jealous that I got to date Mr. Weasel and be his girlfriend... I like to call her 'Miserable Mildred'."

"Mildred?" Lori groaned from the name.

"That's right, but you might better known her better as Blaineley." Loulabelle soon said.

"She's your sister?!" Lori asked.

"Yes," Loulabelle replied. "We don't talk very often... I think she only became famous to make me jealous since I'm dating Weasel and she isn't. I know it might seem strange to you, Lori, but he's a very handsome creature."

"Well, it's your choice, ma'am," Lori smiled. "I have nothing against it. Besides, Ed told me about humans dating animals. I've seen a couple like that in my own town."

"Thank you for understanding, dear." Loulabelle smiled back.

"No problem." Lori beamed.

They continued to sip their hot chocolate.

"Well, I better get back to Honey before she gets worried." Loulabelle smiled.

"Yeah, I better get back to my siblings," Lori replied. "They might be getting worried about me. Thanks for the hot chocolate."

"It's my pleasure, dear." Loulabelle nodded.

Lori soon picked up Lily who had fallen asleep and walked off with her.

"That baby girl is your _own_, isn't she?" Loulabelle asked.

"Uh... Um... No! Uh... She's my sister... Really!" Lori smiled nervously.

Loulabelle gave Lori a look.

"Okay, yeah, but don't tell anyone." Lori soon said, revealing to be a teenage mother.

"I won't," Loulabelle smiled. "Trust me, I've seen some teenage mothers in my time, but nobody in your family knows about this?" she then asked in concern.

"Well, my parents obviously, but not my younger siblings Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa," Lori explained. "Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln know, but the others would be too young to understand, so as far as they're concerned, Lily is our baby sister."

"I see... Well... Don't worry about it," Loulabelle smiled. "I'm pretty good at keeping secrets. You can trust me."

"Thank you." Lori beamed.

The two shared a small hug before separating.

"Come on, Lily, let's get you to bed~" Lori cooed to the sleeping baby.

Loulabelle give her a small smile and walked away to take care of her daughter, but Lori, Lynn, and Lucy aren't the only ones with secrets.

* * *

Luna was feeling different then normal.

"Are you okay?" Yumi glanced at the young rocker.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, dude." Luna said.

_'Hmm... I wonder if she's the next one?'_ Yumi thought to herself._ 'There's never been a female Spawn before. I wonder if he made the right choice?'_

"No biggie, guess I just got caught up in the excitement." Luna said sheepishly, rubbing her arm slightly.

Yumi gave her a look as if she knew something.

"What? Is something the matter?" Luna asked.

"You're apart of Spawn, aren't you?" Yumi asked Luna.

"What're you talking about?" Luna asked.

"You're going to be the next Spawn."

"The what now?"

"It's a hellspawn that is sent to the human world to choose the next Spawn."

"What's a hellspawn?"

"The Hellspawn are controlled by Malebolgia, the supreme master of Hell, and are mainly used as an officer corps for his army of Hell, although they were not created by Malebolgia and existed before him," Yumi explained. "Hellspawns are infused with dark energy, called neoplasm, when they are created, but this power is finite when outside of Hell."

"That's pretty deep." Luna replied.

"That's why I'm here..." Yumi soon realized. "I was sent here to tell you that you're gonna be the next Spawn; we never had a female Spawn together."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Luna asked.

"I know everything." Yumi smirked.

"I'm serious." Luna said, unimpressed from that answer.

"Ah, fine," Yumi replied. "My grandmother once gave me a book for my birthday before Ami and I became rock-stars, and it was very important about The Other Side, such as Spawn."

"Is your grandmother like a witch or something?" Luna asked.

"Nope. A vampire." Yumi said.

"Vampire?" Luna asked.

"Yep," Yumi smirked. "I'm a vampire... Though luckily unlike those Talent Suckers."

"Ugh, those guys are bogus," Luna groaned. "I listened to one CD because some of my buds back home scored it, and I just wanted to toss it out the window."

"Good one," Yumi laughed. "So, you're not afraid of me?"

"Nah, dude, I've seen some scarier stuff from Lucy." Luna said.

"And I'm sure she can hear you from there." Yumi said.

"GAH!" Luna yelped before looking to see that her goth sister wasn't there before she glared. "Not funny."

"You're gonna be the new Spawn?" Lucy asked, coming from the other side. "Just like I figured you would... I have to say that you're so lucky."

"Lucy!" Luna gasped.

"Hello." Lucy stated.

"Heh, you remind me of myself at your age." Yumi chuckled to the young goth.

"You're a vampire, huh?" Lucy asked Yumi.

"You got that right, kid." Yumi replied, showing her fangs.

"A bit smaller than Edwin's." Lucy said.

"Well, I am a bit young," Yumi replied. "They'll grow out later on."

"I see..." Lucy said. "I'd give anything to be like you and Edwin."

"Erm... Who's Edwin?" Yumi soon asked.

"A vampire from a show she likes." Luna said.

"Vampires of Melancholia." Lucy told Yumi.

"Ami loves to watch that show sometimes." Yumi stated.

"Huh... Never would've taken her to be a fan of such a series like that." Lucy commented.

"Where's Lynn then?" Luna asked. "Is she okay?"

Lucy looked over to see Lynn scratching all over.

"Dang it! Stupid fleas!" Lynn complained.

"Yeah. She's fine." Lucy said.

"Eh, I guess," Luna shrugged. "You can never tell with that girl sometimes. She must've gotten fleas from Lana again."

Ami and Yumi both grimaced slightly about one of the Loud sisters having fleas.

* * *

Lola was running past them, running away from Lana who was holding a salamander.

"Get that thing away from me!" Lola complained.

"But he's my new pet!" Lana told her. "I call him Raul!"

"Well, keep Raul away from me, Lana!" Lola glared. "He's icky and slimy!"

"Come on! He won't bite!"

"You don't know that!"

"Who knows reptiles better than me?" Lana smiled.

"Ugh! Just keep it away from me!" Lola complained.

"I told you that his name is Raul!" Lana replied.

"Whatever! I don't care, Lana!" Lola complained as she ran off. "I can't have anything ruined while I prepare for my next pageant! Do you really want me to lose to Lindsey Sweetwater?!"

"You worry too much!" Lana soon glared. "I'm gonna show Raul to Ed! At least _he_ won't think he's gross!"

"You do that then!" Lola complained as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Lana blew a raspberry and soon went off to her favorite cousin.

"Sisters... Go figure..." Lincoln shrugged to himself.

* * *

Lynn groaned as she was suffering from fleas, but no one helped her.

Lori soon came out to see the others. "I guess Lana's fleas got out again." She then commented before texting on her cell phone.

"Man, this stinks!" Lynn groaned.

"Serves you right!" Sarah pointed and laughed at her.

"Shut up, Sarah, no one asked you." Lori rolled her eyes.

Sarah just pouted and folded her arms.

"Hey, Lynn, didn't you pay your 'annual fleas'?" Luan asked before laughing. "Get it?"

Most of the others groaned, but of course, Ed laughed as he found the pun funny.

"Hey, Lana, get your flea friends off of me!" Lynn complained.

"Sure, Lynn, just a second," Lana said. "I wanna show Raul to Ed!"

"Raul?" Leni blinked. "I didn't know that we had another brother named Raul."

"Mom and Shaggy have been gone a while." Serena said, starting to get worried. Even if Maria was her adoptive mother, she always called Maria her mom instead of Lois.

"I hope that Shaggy will be all right." Brenda said.

"I hope my mom will be all right." Serena said.

"Hard to tell with Shaggy sometimes." Brianna commented.

"And it looks like we have bigger problems," Trent said. "Look!"

Brianna looked through her binoculars and gasped as she saw the Phantosaur blocking Shaggy and Marcie's way. "It's the Phantosaur!"

"That's not good." Serena frowned.

Scooby felt the most nervous and upset for Shaggy.

"He's playing chicken with the Phantosaur?" Daphne frowned.

"I can't watch!" Brenda cried out.

* * *

_'Phantosaur thinks he's a tough guy, huh?'_ Shaggy thought to himself with a smirk. _'Phantosaur thinks he's so bad?' This then triggered Shaggy, causing him to go back to his normal self._

Shaggy soon had wide eyes and screamed once he saw the Phantosaur roar at him.

"Extreme Dinosaurs!" Ed called out.

Shaggy soon turned the motorcycle the other way out of fear.

"I'm coming, Shaggy!" Scooby called out as he soon went after his best friend.

Maria soon rode up next to Serena, and they hugged each other since she was safe for now.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Serena said in relief.

"Thanks to Beatnik," Marcie replied. "He saved my life."

"Shaggy!" Scooby called out as he jumped into Shaggy's motorcycle.

"Scooby!" Shaggy called back.

The two soon crashed behind a bush which showed the other van from earlier.

"Come on." Fred told the others before walking with them to go to the crash site.

They soon rushed over and found something rather strange.

"Look, the marks from those cables." Daphne pointed out.

"They're just like the snake tracks we saw at the dig." Velma added.

"And I'll bet I know where those cables lead." Daphne said thoughtfully.

"I have a plan." Fred said.

"Does it involve a net?" Brianna asked.

Fred just smirked.

"Awesome." Daphne said.

"Can we help?" Maria asked as she soon came with Serena and the rest of their 'biker family'.

"Us too?" Leni smiled as she stood with her one brother and other sisters, minus Lily who was asleep due to being a baby.

"Sure," Fred replied. "We'll need all the help that we can get."

"Who's in for helping Mystery Inc?" Leni asked her siblings.

"WE ARE!" The Loud siblings replied.

"Well, _I'm_ not helping!" Sarah said.

No one paid attention to her and just walked away from her, even Lola was going to help. Unknown to them, a couple of figures were watching them and one of them had yellow eyes.

"Sorry, brats, but it looks like your plan won't succeed." The mysterious figure laughed to themself.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were still running away from the Phantosaur. The others soon carried out Fred's plan as they took care of the van they had found.

"Tex! You made it!" Maria smiled to one of the biker guys who helped out.

"Hey, Maria, sorry if I was late." Tex smirked.

"You can help us out, these guys need our help." Maria told him.

"Hmm... All right." Tex said as he helped out.

"Hey, Tex." Serena fist-bumped the man.

"Sup, girl? How you feel?" Tex fist-bumped back.

"Pretty good actually." Serena told him.

Trent put the hose into the van and gave a thumb's up to Lori and Lana who was holding the hose and then Lana turned the hose on. The van began to flood with water, thanks to all of them. Eventually, the man and the woman from earlier came flooding out of the back doors right in front of the group. Lucy and Lynn then dropped a net on them before they seemed to smile to each other.

"Hey, guys! 'Wet's' up?" Luan laughed.

Everyone, minus Ed and Dee Dee, groaned from the pun. Soon enough, everyone surrounded the two people in question.

"It's the mining company guys." Brianna remarked.

Suddenly, there were electrical charges.

"Uh-oh! Water plus Electricity equals Disaster!" Cindy yelped from that.

Shaggy and Scooby kept riding away as the Phantosaur seemed to weaken and fall to the ground.

"Heh... 'Faint-o-saur'." Shaggy chuckled.

Scooby then laughed to that as the Phantosaur suddenly fell. Ms. Deitch and Mr. Babbit were soon in handcuffs.

"So these Phantosaurs are animatronic dinosaurs from the real live dinosaurs exhibit your company sponsored." Double D remarked.

"Yeah, that's right," Ms. Deitch replied. "We hauled two of them out here a few days ago."

"Then we set a power cable, so we could operate them from the van." Mr. Babbit added.

"Power cables? That's what caused those snake tracks we saw outside the mine." Daphne remarked.

"All we had to do was add a few decorations and glow paint to make it look like that Indian legend had come alive," Ms. Deitch continued. "It turned out pretty good, huh?"

"Deitch here went to art school." Mr. Babbit hid a small smirk.

"But why go through all of this trouble?" Lola asked.

"We just found a new vein of silver near the mines," Ms. Deitch replied. "But those scientists were digging. We couldn't touch it."

"So you created the Phantosaurs to scare them away." Lori replied.

"Yeah. Hey, it could have worked." Ms. Deitch said.

"It would have," Mr. Babbit added. "And we would've gotten away with it if it hadn't been for you meddling kids."

"Our boss isn't gonna be too happy though." Ms. Deitch then said.

"Erm... Your boss?" Cindy asked.

"Let go of me!" Lincoln's voice suddenly cried out.

Everyone turned around to see a shadowy figure with yellow eyes and a pipe in his mouth, holding Lincoln by his shirt.

"Hey, put down my brother before I have to get rough with ya!" Lynn growled.

The Loud sisters soon complained since Lincoln was in trouble and they were usually protective of him, even Lynn on her good days.

"Who is this creep?" Lori asked.

"His name is Father." Mike told her.

"Whose father is he?" Lori asked.

"It's... Complicated, but don't get him mad." Mike said.

"Hello there, children... What a 'surprise' this is to say the least." Father said as he looked down to all of them.

"Put down my little bro, or I'll cream ya, dude!" Luna demanded.

"**YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED MY WORKERS!**" Father snarled as he showed his fire powers due to his rage, sounding incredibly angry.

"I told you." Mike said to the Loud siblings.

"If you take my workers, then I'll take your brother away from you!" Father glared as he took Lincoln away from them.

"Let go of me!" Lincoln cried out. "Girls! Help!"

"Then keep him." Sarah said.

"You shut up!" Lynn glared, shoving Sarah down. "Listen, Mr. Father or whatever, you can't take our brother!"

"Well, why not?" Father smirked. "He'd make an excellent member of my 'Delightful Family'."

"Uh... Delightful family?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, children?" Father called out to the van. "It looks like you'll be having another brother to join our family."

The Delightful Children from Down the Lane were soon shown inside of the van as the windows rolled down.

"And we said NO!" Lynn snarled as she grabbed a hold of Lincoln.

"**AND I SAID YES!**" Father retorted as he pulled Lincoln back. "Or would you like to deal with my Teen Ninjas?"

"Teen Ninjas?" Lana asked.

"We're gonna be here all day if you guys keep repeating whatever he says." Mike muttered.

"Now then, I'll be on my way with the newest member of my Delightful Family," Father said as he went inside of the van. "Step on it, Cree!"

"Yes, Father." Cree replied as she then drove, taking Lincoln with them.

"Linky!" Leni cried out.

"Come on, guys, let's-" Mike began until she then felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Lynn and her eyes covered in shadows.

"No, let me and my sisters handle this." Lynn told her.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"_I_ SAID SO!" Lynn snapped at her.

Mike gave Lynn a look. "Do you wanna try that again?"

"Uh... Just trust us, okay?" Lynn then said.

"All right, but if it gets too dangerous, then we will come and help you." Mike replied.

"Whatever," Lynn said. "Just let the Loud sisters handle it, and you and your friends aren't gonna outshine us this time."

"Come on, girls, let's go get our brother back," Lori told the others. "Ed, stay here and keep an eye out for anything."

"Okey dokey, Lori." Ed saluted.

Mike soon stepped back with some of her friends as the Loud sisters began to attack to save Lincoln.

* * *

"Sorry, girls, but you're not-" Stacy smirked.

Lana tackled Chad's girlfriend and bit her arm.

"GET OFF!" Stacy yelped before glaring, trying to shake Lana off.

"Let Lincoln alone!" Lana growled while holding onto Stacy.

"Hang on, Babe, I'm coming!" Chad called out to his girlfriend.

"Oh, no, you don't," Lori glared. "BECAUSE I AM GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!"

"Oh, try it, Blondie!" Chad glared before he kicked her in the stomach.

Lori growled as her face turned red and roared as she tackled Chad and actually turned his body into a human pretzel. Chad groaned as he ended up in the middle of the ground.

* * *

"Hmm... She would make an awesome member of the team." Cree smirked to herself once she saw that.

Luna soon took out her guitar, blaring the music.

"Ow! Keep it down!" Cree glared from that.

"Can't hear ya, bro!" Luna glared back as she played her guitar loudly.

"Oh, I'll show you, you rockstar wannabe!" Cree glared as she took out her weapon.

"Luna! Look out!" Lincoln warned.

"Oh, what's she gonna do?" Luna rolled her eyes.

Cree shot her weapon and knocked the guitar out of her hands.

"My axe!" Luna cried out.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Cree grinned. "You can't save your precious brother. You're supposed to protect him and now you're gonna fail him."

Luna soon tackled Cree and began to beat her up. "HOW'S THIS FOR FAILURE?!"

"Crap! Cree is in trouble!" Hunter panicked before looking to his best friend. "Bryce, we gotta help her."

"I would, but I can't with this brat on me." Bryce groaned.

Lola was on Bryce's back and pulling on his arms. Hunter soon tried to grab a hold of Lola. Lola then screamed from that. Lana turned her head and soon growled, jumping from Stacy and then bit Bryce on his butt like a dog.

"YEOW! Get off of me!" Bryce cried out.

Lana, of course, didn't let go. Lola soon got in her princess car and began to run over some of the Teen Ninjas.

"I'm gonna get rid of that brat." Stacy growled as she got up.

"Boo." Lucy said as she appeared right in front of the cheerleader.

Of course, Stacy screamed and she backed away, but not before Lisa and Leni stuck their feet out, tripping her.

"These children are starting to bug me..." Father grumbled to himself about the Loud sisters.

There was an explosive sound and it was Danielle running away from Luan.

"Come on! I'm 'bombing' to meet you!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"That's almost about as funny as your Brace Face!" Danielle glared before she soon ran and fell into a pit.

"I told my siblings this would come in handy." Lisa smirked to herself.

Muttley Jr seemed to snicker to Danielle the same way Muttley would to Dick Dastardly in Wacky Races.

"QUIET, YOU!" Danielle glared at her dog.

Tori soon came out with her and Danielle's other friends.

"Who are they?" Cindy asked the others.

"Tori and Danielle's other friends," Mike told her. "Taylor Johnson, Savannah and Brooklyn Cook, and Brittany Richards."

"I don't think I've seen them before." Cindy replied.

"That's because they go to a different school." Mike explained.

"Ohh." Cindy said, now understanding.

"Dibs on beating the snotty rich kids!" Lynn called out.

"Lynn, let me help." Leni said.

"Like you could kick butt." Lynn rolled her eyes at her fashionista sister before tackling Danielle and Tori's other friends.

"Sure I can!" Leni said before kicking Savannah in the stomach and then judo flipping her.

"...What the heck, Leni?" Lynn asked.

"Now let me help!" Leni told her.

"Okay, okay, you can help." Lynn then said.

"Thank you, Lynn." Leni smiled.

"Only if you let me get them." Lynn said, pointing to Tori and Danielle.

"Sure!" Leni smiled.

"These two might be just too easy for me." Lynn smirked as she looked at Tori and Danielle.

"Or so you think." Danielle remarked.

"Oh, yeah? What can you do?" Lynn roll her eyes. "Name all of the Kardashian sisters?"

"You're forgetting that I'm one of the second best Teen Ninjas next to Cree," Danielle replied. "Of course, no one has eve defeated me before."

"Blah, blah, blah, just let my brother go." Lynn said.

"How about no?" Danielle replied.

"Fine, be that way." Lynn said before putting on a mask.

"What's the mask for?" Danielle rolled her eyes at first.

"¡Lucha Libre!" Lynn yelled out before tackling Danielle and wrestling her violently.

"No! No! Not the face! Not in the face!" Danielle yelped.

Luna panted slightly as she stood over an unconscious Cree and glared at Father. "You're next!"

"My, my, I sense a lot of fire in your heart," Father chuckled. "I have to admire and respect that. You would make an excellent addition to the Teen Ninjas."

"I ain't bein' no Teen Ninja!" Luna glared. "Fork over my bro or I'll fork you!"

"That's too bad, I guess your brother will make a fine addition," Father replied. "With lots of training, he'll be a cold-hearted soldier with no remorse. He'll forget all about you and maybe even destroy you!"

"Shut up!" Luna glared, shaking her fists.

"Oh, my, that's no way for a child to talk." Father said.

* * *

Cindy soon came up behind the van to see the Delightful Children from Down the Lane without Father or anyone else like the Teen Ninjas would see them as they were all secretly friends after a solo mission Cindy had.

"Cindy..." David whispered.

"You guys okay?" Cindy whispered back to them.

"Yeah, we're okay," Ashley replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Solving a mystery with some of my friends." Cindy said.

"Solve it yet?" Bruce asked.

"Eh, more or less," Cindy shrugged. "Still some things we have to do. Just surprised to see you guys here with Father. Oh! Also, Maxwell is working with Dexter and Og to find a way to get you guys back to the way you used to be before Father found you."

"Oh, thank you, bless you!" Lenny replied.

"What are friends for?" Cindy smiled. "Now, uh, I better get back to the others before anyone gets suspicious."

"Be careful," Ogie said. "No one can know this happened. They wouldn't understand."

"Tell me about it," Cindy told them before walking off. "You guys take care."

"Bye, Cindy." Lenny said.

* * *

"There you are, Cin," Mike said as the girl returned to the group. "What happened to ya?"

"Oh, I had to go to the bathroom." Cindy replied.

"All right." Mike said.

Cindy sighed in relief.

* * *

Luna was hiding behind a rock from after Father threw some fire at her.

"Children like you **NEED TO LEARN RESPECT!**" Father scowled.

Luna soon ducked down before she could get hit by the fire. "There must be a way to beat this flamin' dude... But how?" she muttered to herself.

"Use it..." A voice said.

"Huh? What?" Luna blinked.

"Use it... Unleash it..." The voice continued.

"Who said that?" Luna asked.

Father had fire in his hands, looking around. "Come out of hiding!" he demanded. "I know that you're around there somewhere!"

Luna took a deep breath as she felt a strange sensation deep inside of her.

Father growled as he stormed around to look for Luna and soon came to the rock she hid behind. "Maybe THIS will let you come out!" he then snarled, shooting fire at the rock to burn it and both the young rocker. He then laughed as he thought that he had destroyed Luna.

"No! Luna!" Lincoln cried out.

Luna soon jumped out from behind the burnt rock, her clothes were singed a bit along with her hair, but she wasn't scorched alive.

"How did you survive?!" Father glared. "No human can survive flames!"

"Uh, yeah, how did you do that, Luna?" Lincoln asked his punk rocker sister. "I mean... Not even Ace Savvy could do that."

"There's something deep down inside of me, little bro, something that wants to come out and play," Luna replied before her eyes turned bright green. "I'd be happy to let it out in order to protect you."

"Luna..." Lincoln sounded touched.

"What's family for?" Luna replied. "You know what we always say."

"One boy, ten girls, wouldn't trade it for the world." Lincoln smiled.

"That's right. After you were born, I swore that I would protect you, and that's what I'm planning to do." Luna said as green flames soon surrounded her and her eyes were still green.

"What the-?!" Father called out.

Luna snarled as she soon made a green fireball in her hands and soon threw it at Father with rage. Father barley dodged it, and looked at Luna who looked enraged, then she yelled, but not like a regular yell, more like a demonic yell as the green flames morphed into a hellspawn.

"W-W-What is that?" Father asked himself.

The hellspawn roared and engulfing the young rocker, changing her appearance into Black Armor, usually all over, but the head piece is a mask with an "M" shaped white stripe on the chest and backside, red cloak, skull emblems, chains that were conneted to her spinal cord, black boots and her hands changed into claws and her knuckles has spikes.

"Whoa..." Lincoln said as he was in awe.

"IF YA WANNA FIGHT, LET'S FIGHT THEN!" Luna roared at Father.

"How is this possible?! Just what the heck are you!" Father replied.

"I'm just finding out myself, and I could ask you the same question, but I'd be more worried about me if I were you." Luna smirked, a bit darkly as she was different.

"Well, no matter!" Father replied. "I can still defeat you!"

"Be careful, Luna." Lincoln whispered.

"He's the one who'll need to be careful once I'm done with him." Luna replied.

Father growled as he was about to attack, but there were chains wrapped around him and he was soon thrown to a rock.

"Whoa." Lincoln said.

"How's that?" Luna glared. "Maybe you'd like to try to break out! What're you doing here anyway?!"

"I've been following you kids." Father smirked.

"Why?!" Luna demanded.

"Oh, you all just seemed interesting, especially this young man here, who has white hair for some reason." Father said.

"I can't help it that my hair's white," Lincoln said. "I was born this way!"

"Well, no matter," Father replied. "We could always probably dye it."

"No, no, that's not necessary." Lincoln said.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR MY BROTHER!" Luna growled at Father. "Besides, you're chained up. Good luck getting out."

Father growled as tried to break out.

"You're finished!" Luna told him.

"You won't get away with this!" Father glared.

"I'm afraid I have and my sibs are about finished with your Teen Ninjas!" Luna glared. "You won't mess with the Loud family or Spawn!"

Father looked around and was shocked that the Loud Sisters defeated his Teen Ninjas. The Loud sisters soon stood beside Luna, glaring at the man.

"I know when I'm beat, you put up with a good fight, my child." Father said to the young rocker.

"Just know this..." Lori began.

"If you ever..." Leni added.

"Touch Lincoln..." Luna added.

"We won't hestiate..." Luan added.

"To destroy you..." Lynn added.

"With no remorse..." Lucy added.

"So let that..." Lana added.

"Be a lesson to..." Lola added.

"Never mess with the Loud family!" Lisa concluded.

The Loud sisters seemed to pose together almost like Charlie's Angels.

"Fair enough," Father glared. "Delightful Children! Get me out of these chains, help the Teen Ninjas, and let's get going."

"Yes, Father." The Delightful Children replied as they did as they were told.

"But first, give up our brother." Lori said.

"Very well." Father replied as he grabbed Lincoln and threw him to his sisters.

* * *

Lori soon caught Lincoln before setting him down on the ground beside her. The Delightful Children then came to take care of the Teen Ninjas who were defeated by the Loud sisters.

"Man, those kids are worse than those Kids Next Dorks." Chad groaned.

"What happened to you?" Danielle asked. "Why are you shaped like a pretzel?"

"That blonde chick with the blue tank top did this to me." Chad told her.

"I'M RIGHT HERE IF YOU WANT MORE!" Lori glared and threatened.

Chad then screamed almost like a little girl.

"At least you didn't get bitten by that brat with the red cap; she tore a hole in the back of my pants." Bryce said as he turned around to reveal heart printed boxers.

"Quit your complaining, we're almost out of here." Father told his Teen Ninjas.

"Good! The last thing I need is to get beaten up by that loser again." Danielle said with a glare to Lynn.

Lynn gave a sharp glare and growled.

"...Are those fangs?" Danielle asked. "Ow! Careful, David!"

"Sorry..." The tall boy of the Delightful Children said to her.

Sarah rolled her eyes looked annoyed.

"Hey, Sarah." A girl's voice called.

Sarah looked over and smiled as she saw her best friend. "Hannah! What are you doing here?"

"Uh... What do you think?" Hannah replied, pointing to Danielle who was her older sister.

"It's good to see you, but look; you need to get out of here before my cousins see you." Sarah told her.

"Too late! I see you!" Lola's voice said.

"Gaugh!" Sarah and Hannah yelped.

Lola soon attacked Hannah.

"Ow! Hey! What did I ever do to you, Princess Pinkie?!" Hannah complained.

"For tricking me by telling me that Junior had a thing for me during my last visit!" Lola glared.

"Can't you take a joke?!" Hannah replied.

"Your _life's_ a joke!" Lola glared. "I'm gonna tear you a new one!"

Sarah winced at every second, then Lola threw Hannah at the Teen Ninjas.

"That will teach you!" Lola glared.

"You okay, Lols?" Lana asked her twin sister.

"Yeah... I'm fine now..." Lola said. "That girl better stay out of my way before I turn this tiara into a lethal weapon."

"Come on, let's get-" Father told the others before he soon found that his jet was destroyed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY JET?!"

Lana and Lynn whistled innocently hid their hammers behind their backs.

"Now what?!" Cree complained.

"Don't worry," Lori smirked. "We got you covered; go stand in the red target and Luan will give you the boot."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Tori smiled.

"Yeah, that isn't suspicious at all." Mike couldn't help but deadpan, but then again, it was Tori.

Tori soon walked over that way, waiting as patiently as she could.

"Okay! We're ready!" Stacy called out.

"Now, Luan!" Lori signaled.

Luan pulled down a switch and kicked Father, The Teen Ninjas, and The Delightful Children with a giant boot. "I'll 'boot' all of you later!" she then laughed. "Get it?"

The others just groaned to that as the bad guys were sent away.

* * *

"Man, my family's more amazing than I thought." Lincoln said to himself.

"Linky, are you okay?" Leni asked her brother before she picked up and cradled him like a baby, even giving him kisses on the cheek. "Did that mean old man hurt you?"

"Leni!" Lincoln complained, blushing out of embarrassment.

"I'm just worried about you~" Leni cooed to him.

Lincoln soon jumped down with a slight glare.

"Are you hurt?" Lola and Lana asked their big brother.

"I'm fine, really, it's okay, guys." Lincoln told his sisters.

Lola and Lana gave him a hug.

"We were just so worried about you!" Lola cried out.

"It's okay, guys, really," Lincoln told them. "I just wanna know what's going on with Luna."

"We don't know either." Lori shrugged.

"You guys don't know either?" Lincoln asked out of confusion.

"I do." Lucy said, appearing from behind her siblings.

The others yelped from that as Lucy always did that.

"Apparently Luna is going to be the next Spawn." Lucy told them.

"A new Spawn? No way!" Lincoln replied.

"Way, way," Lucy said. "Great-Grandma Harriet said so."

Luna soon held her head as she was back to normal.

"Luna, do you remember what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Luce, I do, but right now, I think I need to lie down," Luna said. "That was a lot of work."

"Luna, are you going to be alright?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry about it, bro; I'm fine, but I was worried about you." Luna replied.

"Luna..." Lincoln sighed before giving his big sister a hug.

Luna soon hugged Lincoln back.

"Those two seem like close siblings." Mike smiled.

"Probably not super close, but yeah," Lucy replied. "Lincoln and Luna are pretty good friends in the family."

"They literally have the best bond out of all of us." Lori added.

Mike heard a sniffling sound and looked to see Eddy was crying.

"That's so beautiful." Eddy commented.

Mike then patted Eddy on the back, closing her eyes a bit.

"Well, guys, it's really late," Lori said. "We should probably all get to bed with Lily."

"That's a good idea," Lola agreed. "This princess needs her beauty sleep."

* * *

Soon enough, the police arrived to arrest Ms. Deitch and Mr. Babbit.

Luna rubbed her head and looked over to Yumi. "Does it make sense to be this wore out?" she then asked.

"You'll probably take some time getting used to it, but it's best to get some rest whenever you need it." Yumi advised.

Luna looked at her hands and narrowed her eyes. 'And I'm gonna use this new power to protect my family,' she then thought to herself. 'Especially you, bro.'

"Well, looks like another mystery is solved." Fred smiled.

"Usually it takes long." Brianna commented.

"Yeah." Velma added.

* * *

The group soon rode away in the Mystery Machine.

"Nothing like a little motorcycle race to work up an appetite, eh, Scoob?" Shaggy smiled to Scooby.

"Yeah, you were awesome." Scooby smiled back.

"Thanks, buddy," Shaggy replied. "By the way, how did I win the race?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

The two vans pulled up in front of the hotel where Mr. Hubley ran to the group.

"Stop, stop!" Mr. Hubley cried out.

"It's Mr. Hubley." June said.

"He's freaking out about something." Eddy added.

"Thank goodness you're back," Mr. Hubley frowned. "Something terrible has happened."

"This sounds serious." Lori frowned back.

"Last night, somebody broke in and took my PLR equipment." Mr. Hubley explained.

"That's terrible!" Brianna frowned.

Then Mr. Hubley took them to the colorful room where there was a big hole in the ceiling. "Look!"

"Zoinks, the whole PLR thingy is, like, gonesville!" Shaggy gasped.

"Yeah, and it was stolen too." Scooby added.

"Whoever ripped that out must be pretty strong." Fred commented.

"Look, guys. Claw marks!" Daphne gasped.

"Got a set of footprints here," Cindy said. "Dromaeosaurus theopod of the Mongolian species."

The others looked confused.

"A velociraptor." Double D explained.

"And more than one, judging from this mess." Cindy then said, taking another look.

"What would velociraptors want with holographic equipment?" Brianna wondered.

They then heard a crashing sound.

"They're still here," Mr. Hubley said. "We should-"

"Shh!" June shushed as she covered his mouth. "Lights off."

They soon looked to the doorway, trying to keep quiet as a dinosaur was making its way by the doorway.

"Nobody make a sound." Ed whispered.

They all backed up quietly as they saw the dinosaur, but saw more than one of it come out, which of course, scared Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda. The dinosaurs soon came out of the doorway and began to chase after the others.

"Women and me first!" Eddy cried out.

"Everyone, split up!" Lori told the others.

The others split up, as well as the dinosaurs.

"I don't get it!" Leni cried out. "Aren't dinosaurs supposed to be gone?!"

"It's like Jurassic Park!" Ed added.

"WHO CARES?! JUST RUN!" Lola cried out.

"Wait a minute! Where's Lana?!" Lincoln asked.

"Yee-haw! Ride 'em, cowboy!" Lana's voice beamed.

They turned to see Lana riding on one of the dinosaur's backs.

"This is awesome!" Lana laughed as she seemed to have fun.

"Lana, get down from there!" Lincoln told her. "You could get hurt!"

"Come on, Lincoln, this is fun!" Lana smiled.

The dinosaur roared and tried to get the handyman of the Loud family off of it. Lana laughed as she had a lot of fun. The dinosaur snarled to Lana.

"You think Mom and Dad will let me keep him like in the Jurassic World movie?" Lana smiled hopefully.

"No, because Mom and Dad would have a cow!" Lola told her twin.

"You're no fun!" Lana pouted.

The dinosaur soon got tired trying to get Lana off and fell to the ground.

"Aww... He must be tired..." Lana frowned and came off of the dinosaur. "Get some rest, buddy. That was fun though, wasn't it?" she then smiled.

Lola gave her twin an annoyed look on her face.

* * *

The Eds, Lincoln, Luna, and Lynn were running away and hid around the corner.

"What do we do?" Double D wondered.

"I got it!" Eddy said as he got an idea. "We can use that dinosaur for our next scam! Think of how rich we could be when everyone gets to see a real life dinosaur!"

"Focus, dude!" Luna smacked him.

"Ow!" Eddy yelped from that.

"Lynn, do you have any ideas?" Luna asked her sister.

"We could always give Sarah to the dinosaur." Lynn shrugged.

"I like that idea." Eddy had to agree.

"As much as I'd like that, I have to say no, dude." Luna said.

"Aww!" Eddy and Lynn complained.

"Hmm... I guess we could make noise to distract it away from us so it goes one way and we go the other," Lincoln said. "That's what they do in the movies."

"That might work, dude," Luna replied. "Let's try it."

"Oh, sure, go with his idea." Lynn complained.

"You didn't even have an idea." Lincoln told her.

"Sure I did!" Lynn said.

"A _legal_ one?" Double D reminded.

"Dang it." Lynn groaned.

"But what about my idea?" Eddy glared.

"That's a negative, dude." Luna replied.

"Dang it." Eddy groaned to himself.

"Shh! Guys, not now!" Lincoln warned.

The dinosaur looked around for them before hearing clattering noises. Lynn, Lincoln, Luna, and the Eds banged some pots together as the dinosaur went that way until they dropped them and ran the other way as the dinosaur followed the sound.

"Nice job, little bro," Luna said. "It looks like your idea's working!"

"I guess Jurassic Park helps if you don't know how to handle dinosaurs yourself, because, well, it never really happens in real life except for now." Lincoln replied.

Ed laughed and pulled his cousin into a bone-crushing hug. "Hooray for Lincoln!"

"Guh! Ed, ease up and quiet down a little." Lincoln grunted.

Ed laughed before setting Lincoln down.

"Thanks..." Lincoln wheezed slightly. "Almost as tight as when Pop-Pop wrestles."

"Come on, dudes!" Luna told the others. "Let's split before the dinosaur comes back!"

The Loud siblings and Eds then split apart in their own groups as the dinosaur was distracted.

* * *

Trent, Brianna, Lori, and Leni were heading towards a door and closed it.

"That was literally close." Lori sighed.

"We can't stay here forever, we need a plan." Trent said.

"Oh, I got it!" Leni smiled. "Why don't we give the dinosaur a makeover?"

Lori face-palmed to Leni.

"What?" Leni asked.

"I'm not too sure about that." Trent said to her.

"Anyone else have an idea that's not Leni's?" Lori asked.

"I got it!" Brianna smiled. "Trent, why don't you hit the dinosaur with a sound wave?"

"It's worth a try." Trent replied.

"What's wrong with a make-over?" Leni asked.

"No, Leni." Lori sighed to her sister.

"Dinosaurs react to sound and movement," Trent told the others as he took out his guitar. "At least, they do in the movies."

The dinosaur roared and went after the cool guy, but Trent attacked it with a sound wave. The dinosaur roared loudly from the sound wave.

"What's the matter, you don't like rock and roll?" Trent glared.

The dinosaur roared right in his face, blowing his hair back. Trent soon played more music on his guitar before making more sound waves against the dinosaur. The dinosaur roared as if it couldn't take it anymore and soon ran away from the four teens.

"Heh, not bad," Brianna smirked. "I was unsure about this music power, but it always comes in handy."

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Lori said.

* * *

Cut to Ami, Yumi, Dee Dee, and Luan screaming and running away. The dinosaurs were now chasing after them, and they soon hid behind the vase.

"What are we gonna do?" Ami wondered.

"Boo." Lucy said, popping up right behind the pop star.

"Gah! Lucy, cut that out!" Ami complained. "This is serious!"

"What are we gonna do?" Dee Dee frowned.

"I have an idea," Luan said. "I've seen this in cartoons. Just follow my lead."

"Luan, everything you see in a cartoon doesn't work in real life." Yumi groaned slightly.

"Just trust me, okay?" Luan replied.

"Better than nothing." Ami said.

"Right, now let's go." Luan said so to carry out her plan.

The dinosaur looked around, then he spotted five vases.

Luan popped up from one of them. "Hey, lizard, I'm over here!" she then called out.

The dinosaur snarled and soon charged right at Luan. Luan ducked right in the vase again. The dinosaur opened the lid to find nobody was there which make it confused.

Then Dee Dee popped up from another vase and waved, "Hello!"

The dinosaur soon glared, looking that way. Dee Dee giggled before ducking behind that vase. Ami and Yumi soon came out of other vases, making funny faces at the dinosaur. The dinosaur glanced at them before Ami and Yumi ducked behind the vases.

"Hi." Lucy droned as she popped up from a vase.

The dinosaur let out a loud roar before crashing and smashing the vases. Much to his surprise, nobody was there, much to the dinosaur's confusion, unknowing that the others ran away.

"Told ya." Luan told Ami.

"You got lucky." Ami replied.

Yumi chuckled to that a little.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Dee Dee asked.

"You forgot me." Lucy said as she popped up right beside the ballerina.

"EEK!" Dee Dee yelped.

"_Everyone_ forgets me... Story of my life..." Lucy droned.

"Let's get out of here before those reptiles get back!" Yumi told the others.

"Come on then, I think I saw a door right here." Lucy said as she walked off mysteriously.

Dee Dee and Ami looked to each other, shuddering in fear. They soon walked off together once Lucy found a way out for them.

* * *

"Like, come on, Brenda!" Shaggy said before running off with her, taking her hand. "This is crazier than my Uncle Albert's place, and he has a robot butler!"

"Where are we going?" Brenda asked.

"Into that fountain!" Shaggy told her.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda jumped in the fountain. The dinosaur snarled, looking around for them, and soon seemed to get away. Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda panted as they soon came out of the water together.

"I think we lost him." Shaggy panted.

"I hope so." Brenda added.

Unfortunately for them, the dinosaur was right behind them and of course, they turned around and screamed before ducking underneath the water. The dinosaur roared, looking for them in the water. Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda soon came out, posing like a statue. The dinosaur glanced at them before Scooby spit out water in its face and it soon roared, chasing after them.

The trio went into the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients to make something from the dough and made it into models of themselves to fool the dinosaur.

"You sure about this?" Brenda asked.

"Quit worrying, Brenda," Shaggy replied. "Like, I think I know what me and Scoob are doin'."

The dinosaur came into the kitchen and saw the models, thinking they were real, so the dinosaur attacked them while the trio hid behind the counter tried to sneak out of the kitchen. Unfortunately though, the dinosaur saw Scooby. Scooby shivered until he put a chef's hat on the dinosaur. The dinosaur then roared, making Scooby cry out as he ran to catch up with Shaggy and Brenda.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone else met up and backed up into a corner.

"I'm all for family reunions, but this might not be the best one." Lori said nervously.

"Still think you can take on dinosaurs that'll kill you instantly and rip you to shreds?" Mike glanced at Lynn from the Phantosaur experience in the very beginning.

"Well, I... Um..." Lynn stammered before glaring. "Well, I don't see you doing anything!"

"Guys, this may not be the best time to argue." Lincoln told them.

"No, Lynn, go ahead, kick their tails, I wanna watch you be 'the best' you always claim to be." Mike told the athletic girl.

"No! It's dumb and dangerous and I'll get hurt!" Lynn cried out.

"So you can't do everything." Mike said.

"Shut up." Lynn muttered.

Suddenly, a sound was heard which attracted the velociraptors until they suddenly ran off, away from the group.

"Uh, see? I made them go away," Lynn then smirked to Mike. "Beat that, Mazinsky."

"That wasn't you." Mike deadpanned.

"Where are they going?" June wondered.

The others then followed after the velociraptors.

"Where are you going?" Shaggy then asked.

Shaggy and Scooby shrugged at each other, then followed the others.

The dinosaurs seemed to run out of the spa with the group following after them to see where they were going.

"Hmm... Strange... I smell smoke." Mike said on the way.

"Hey, I smell it too, but where's it coming from?" Lynn replied.

They soon stopped running as they saw where the dinosaurs were going.

"They're headed for town!" Velma cried out.

"Quick! In the van!" Fred said.

"Oh, no, Lily will be all alone." Lori said as she went to the hotel to pick up the sleeping baby and put her in Vanzilla with her siblings, strapping in Lily in her car-seat as she was still sleeping soundly.

Soon enough, both vans drove into town.

* * *

Dr. Hubley soon came out of hid hiding place and came to look around for the others, but found dough figures of Shaggy, Scooby, and Brenda, thinking it was really them and they had been killed. "Scooby, Shazzy, Britanica. No, they were so young."


	9. Chapter 9

In town, a lot of people were running out of a restaurant with a bell ringing and there appeared to be a fire dinosaur, stomping and breathing fire all around before one car swerved into another, sending it flying. The flame dinosaur soon went underground as the velociraptors jumped out in front of the movie theater, blocking some people's paths. Marcie smiled to Tex as they shared milkshakes together until she looked out the window as the people were seen running off and panicking.

"What the-? What's going on?" Marcie blinked.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's ghost dinosaurs," Tex snarled. "Come on!"

"All right, you heard him, let's go!" Marcie told the other bikers.

"YEAH!" The others agreed as they went to leave.

"Let's kick some dinosaur butt!" Widow beamed. "All right!"

Tex and Marcie soon rode off on their motorcycles, leading the others after them. The velociraptors snarled as the bikers rode circles all around them before chasing them. Marcie then smirked and wrapped her chain links around one of the veliciraptors right beside her, then she threw it to the ground.

"Way to go, Mom!" Serena beamed.

The dinosaur tried to shake the chain off, but soon kept running. One velociraptor soon jumped against Widow's motorcycle and soon began to chase her once she was off.

"Gotcha!" Serena said as she helped Widow onto her own motorcycle.

"Come on!" Tex glowered to one velociraptor. "Let's play..."

The velociraptor roared and went towards Tex, but he punched it right in the face.

"Ouch." Serena winced as that looked painful.

Suddenly, the police were now on their way. The fire dinosaur was soon running after the police, looking quite sinister and fatal.

* * *

"Hey, look, guys!" Lana pointed out. "There's a dinosaur made out of fire! ...Cool."

"No, it's not, he could burn you just by touching you!" Lori told her. "And no, you can't keep it!"

"Aw..." Lana pouted from that.

"Look out, Fred!" Velma yelped.

Fred swerved around, missing the dinosaur's fire attack.

"Like, it's the real Phantosaur!" Shaggy cried out.

"Quick! Take some photos!" Fred told the others.

"Photos?" Brianna almost deadpanned.

"On it!" Velma said as she began to do just that.

The fire dinosaur roared and continued to chase after them, breathing fire. Velma snapped photos before rolling up the window and the velicoraptor rammed up against the van.

"How do we know that thing didn't come from The Flame Princess?" Yumi commented.

"What are we gonna do?" Lincoln panicked. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

Lola slapped him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Ow! Um, all right, so what do we do then?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know, but your panicking isn't gonna make it any better." Lola told him.

Lisa pulled out a briefcase with needles with serum in them. "I guess this is the time to use these." she then said as she soon injected the serum into Lori, Leni, Luan, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and herself.

"Ow! What the heck, Lisa?!" Lori complained.

"It is time." Lisa said.

"Time? Time for what?" Lincoln groaned. "Experimenting on us?"

"Lisa, this is literally hardly the time for experimenting on us!" Lori complained.

"You'll be thanking me for this." Lisa replied.

"**CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES SCIENCE?!**" Lola glared which soon made crystals pop up from the ground after she had yelled.

"Whoa! Where did those crystals come from?" Lana asked.

"From Lola of course." Lisa said.

"What are you talking about?" Lola complained before smiling at the crystals. "Ooh... Pretty..."

Lincoln dropped his phone in the backseat after Lori accidentally hit a pothole. "Dang it."

"Don't worry, Lincoln, I'll get it," Luan said as she went to the backseat to get her little brother's phone, struggling to reach it, but much to her surprise, her arm was able to stretch out like Mrs. Incredible. "What just happened?" Luan asked before chuckling. "Now that's a stretch!"

The Loud siblings were shocked to see what Luan was now able to do.

"Holy, Shamoley!" Lincoln gasped. "Luan can stretch like Mr. Fantastic and Elastigirl!"

"Precisely, but that's not all." Lisa replied.

"What are you talking-" Lori began before she suddenly stopped Vanzilla and ran out of the car, holding her stomach in pain, and she suddenly grew in size of a 50 foot tall teenage girl.

"Okay, Lisa, what's going on?" Lincoln asked. "What did you do to us this time?"

"I gave all of you, well, except Luna, Lynn, Lucy, and Lily, special abilities." Lisa informed.

"What?!" The others asked Lisa.

"When did this happen?!" Lori glared, rubbing her arm. "Did you take our DNA while we were sleeping again?!"

"Noooo...?" Lisa looked away in a different direction with a nervous grin on her face.

Lori looked very annoyed from that.

"This is really weird," Luan said as she stretched her arm out. "Eh, but I guess that I'm rubber and Lisa's glue!" she then laughed to her own little joke.

"I wonder what kind of powers I have?" Lincoln remarked.

"Oh, you should find out very soon, Brother." Lisa replied.

"I hope it's nothing useless, like you guys think I'm bad luck or something and kick me out of the house." Lincoln mumbled.

"Lincoln, we would never do that," Lori told him. "That was just a dream."

"A very bad dream." Lincoln shuddered from that.

Lori soon temporarily came back to normal, patting Lincoln on the head out of comfort.

"Bottom line: siblings," Lisa said. "You will have very special abilities to help with future endeavors such as this one."

"Wait a minute, how come you didn't do this to Luna, Lynn, and Lucy too?" Lori asked.

"Because they already have special abilities of their own." Lisa informed.

"Is that a fact?" Lori narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you know how Lucy contacts with the deceased, such as our great-grandmother." Lisa reminded.

"True." Lori admitted.

"Which in that case, she is a Wiccan, and she has her own spell book she always keeps with her," Lisa replied. "As for Luna, she's the new Spawn or whoever that is."

"Okay, but what about Lynn?" Lori asked.

"Lynn is now apart of the pack of Mike Mazinsky." Lisa replied.

The Loud siblings looked at Lynn who grinned at them, showing her fangs.

"But how is that possible?" Lori asked.

"I just told you," Lisa said. "Mike accepted Lynn into her pack. I can already sense some shenanigans that will come of this."

"Oh, Lees, do you really think I would ever do such a thing?" Lynn replied.

"Yes!" The Loud siblings replied.

"I'm talking to Lisa." Lynn glared.

"But we know you," Lori glared back. "You're always trying to be better than everyone, acting like a big shot and bullying some of us. You've been that way ever since Lincoln came into the family. You say we're sore losers, but the problem is that you're such a sore winner."

"But I changed!" Lynn told them.

"Not so much, dude." Luna replied.

"I have so!" Lynn complained.

The other Louds just disagreed to that. Then soon enough, all of the Loud siblings got into a cartoon fight cloud, except for maybe one.

"**QUIET!**" Leni cried out.

The Louds sibling stopped fighting, and were surprised that the windows were shattered.

"Hmm... Sonic Scream." Lisa observed.

"Did that come out of me?" Leni asked.

"Of course," Lisa replied. "I thought it would help you whenever you get pushed around... You tend to let people walk over you sometimes like Lincoln."

"I don't let people walk all over me!" Lincoln defended.

"You kinda do," Lori replied. "Especially when Wolfgang steals your lunch money and food."

"He's three times my size!" Lincoln reminded.

"Or that time when you accidentally sat in Tad and Chad's seat on the bus." Lynn then said.

"They have a big bodyguard." Lincoln replied.

"Guys, this is not the point about how wimpy Lincoln is." Lori said.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes to that, but didn't say anything.

"Lynn, we all love you, you're our sister, but we just wish you wouldn't be so competitive all the time." Lori then said.

"Okay, I guess I could tone it down a bit for you guys." Lynn replied.

"That's all we ask." Lori told her.

"It's not gonna be easy..." Lynn said. "Uh, any ideas on how to get those dinosaurs though?"

"I thought you claimed to be fearless?" Lisa smirked.

"Mike says only fools are fearless." Lynn replied.

"Glad to see that you finally admit that you're scared." Lori remarked.

Lynn just pouted from that.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes, Lynn," Lori said. "We were all pretty scared that night the power went out when Lincoln wanted to watch the season finale of his show."

* * *

The velociraptors roared and tried to attack the Louds, but then an energy force field surrounded them.

"Hmm... Energy manipulation... Impressive." Lisa observed.

"Lincoln, did you just make a force field?" Lola asked her brother.

"I-I guess I did..." Lincoln said.

"So that's what ya can do," Lola said. "I love these crystals."

"Careful! They're very sharp!" Lisa warned.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Lisa!" Lola beamed.

"I just trust you all to use your new abilities responsibly." Lisa advised.

"What about you, Lisa?" Lincoln asked his smart sister.

"I have the abilities of electrical manipulation." Lisa informed.

"I don't know about having powers," Leni frowned. "We're not The X-Men!"

"No, but look, we have to save our friends from this situation," Lincoln said. "I mean, look at how many times Mike and her friends have saved us, now it's our turn to save them. I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna save them," he then put his hand in the middle before asking, "Who's with me?"

The others soon looked to each other.

"Well, you can always count me in." Leni said, putting her hand in.

"I've created you monsters, and now I must repay you." Lisa added.

"I'd be more than happy to help, big brother!" Lana said as she put her hand on top of Lisa's.

"Hmm... Saving people and then becoming famous... You can count me in!" Lola added as she put her hand in.

Everyone else soon looked to Lynn as she didn't seem to join in.

"Come on, Lynn!" Lana said. "Join in!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a real team without Lynn Loud." Lincoln added.

"I dunno, you guys still want me in after you called _me_ a sore winner?" Lynn asked.

"Like I said, we love you, Lynn, but just not when you think you're better than all of us." Lori told her.

Lynn soon turned around and put her hand against theirs.

"All right!" Lincoln said. "Let's go, L-Squad!"

"L-Squad?" Lori asked.

"Why not?" Lincoln replied.

"All right... L-Squad it is." Lori shrugged.

The Loud Siblings cheered as they were going to save the town from the Phantasour.

"L-Squad, GO!" Lori commanded since she was the oldest.

"I knew this day would come, which is why I made costumes for everyone." Leni smiled.

"Leni, you're the best." Lincoln smiled back.

"You literally just now made costumes?" Lori asked.

"Eh, I'll show you later," Leni smiled. "We got a job to do, guys."

"Right!" The Louds replied before they soon came out to stop the Phantosaur.

* * *

The people were still running away from the velociraptors, even Kaz was there, hiding as usual.

"Please don't eat me!" Kaz begged. "I'm too handsome to be eaten!"

"HEY!" Lola called out.

The veliociraptor turned to her.

"Your mother was a salamander!" Lola called out before running.

The velociraptor roared and chased after her.

"Ugh, why do I have to wear your sparkly towel again?" Lana asked her twin sister, wearing Lana's spare dress with her hair worn down like her twin's.

"It's called a dress, Lana, and it's to fool the dinosaur." Lola reminded and informed.

"I feel dumb!" Lana complained.

"Just suck it up!" Lola told her.

Lana soon stood up, flailing her arms and making goofy faces at the veliociraptor. The dinosaur sneered and came after her only for Lola to pop out on the other side when Lana went down.

"Hey, ugly! I'm over here!" Lola called out.

The velociraptor looked between the twins before looking confused and dizzy before falling to the ground, seeing both of them at the same time.

"We did it!" Lola beamed.

"Finally, now I can take this towel off." Lana said.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S A DRESS!" Lola snapped.

"Same difference," Lana said as she soon went behind the barrel and soon changed back into her normal clothes. "Ah, much better."

Lola rolled her eyes, but soon packed up the dress and styled Lana's hair back into her pigtails.

* * *

"Okay. Me, Lincoln, Luna, and Lynn will rescue the civilians," Lori told her siblings. "While Leni, Luan, Lucy, and Lisa will stop the rest of the velociraptors."

"Right!" The Loud siblings agreed.

"All right, and... Break!" Lori said before they then split up to do their part in helping the town.

The citizens were either running away from the fire dinosaur or were hiding in the building. The fire dinosaur used its tail to the swipe the building to knock down with the people in it.

"That building!" Lincoln cried out.

"Okay, I'll handle that building while you, Luan, and Lynn rescue the people in it." Lori said.

"You got it, Sis." Luna nodded.

Lori took a deep breath and she soon grew in her 50 foot tall size and began to help keep the building from collapsing. "Hurry!"

Lynn and Luna nodded to each other and soon went to do their part. Lincoln went in to help out his older sisters as well.

"This is going to be most excellent, I can feel it in my heartbeat, but I know that it's just more blood and oxygen through my system with my brain alerting of excitement and anticipation." Lisa beamed to herself as she outdid herself by giving her siblings special abilities.

* * *

Lincoln, Lynn, and Luna were getting the citizens out of the building.

"Don't worry, we gotcha," Lincoln said. "Man, now I really do feel like Ace Savvy."

"I know, Bro, isn't it awesome?" Luna smiled.

Lynn looked over at two children who were hugging each other. It was a little boy hugging who she thought was his big sister.

"I'm scared." The little boy whimpered.

"It's okay," The older girl comforted. "Your big sister is here."

Lynn gave a small frown as she came to think that she was a bit of a bully to her siblings, thinking back to those times she would be a sore winner against them, like being the first one upstairs, the first one to fall asleep, or the first one to brush her teeth the fastest. She also had a thought to the day when Lincoln was born and she swore to protect him no matter what happens, but she didn't keep her word.

"Mike is right, I have been a bully." Lynn frowned to herself.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked the siblings.

"Yeah, we'll be fine as long as my little brother's okay." The girl said as she held the younger boy.

Lincoln smiled to that. "You have a great sister, kid."

"Yes, she's the best sister ever!" The little boy smiled back. "I wouldn't trade her for the world!"

Lincoln smiled as he helped them to safety.

"Is that all of them?" Lori asked. "I don't know how much longer I can hold onto this!"

Luna looked around before giving her sister a thumb's up. "You're good, Sis. Everyone is out." she then informed.

Lori gave a nod and soon put the building back into place and straightened it out as well as her back. "Ooh, I think I might need to do some early morning yoga tomorrow." she then said as she held her back.

The people soon cheered for the Loud siblings' help.

"That was good, but we're not done yet." Lynn said as she took a look around.

"Why?" Lola asked. "We saved the people and took down the velociraptors. What's left?"

"We should talk to Lisa's friend about this." Lynn said.

"Good idea, Lynn," Lori said before looking surprised at herself. "Man, I literally can't believe I just said that."

"But what about the others?" Lincoln asked.

"We'll meet them back at the hotel." Luna said.

"Right!" The Loud siblings agreed.

"So, we go see Professor Svankmajer then?" Lisa asked them.

"Probably wait until morning to talk to her." Lori suggested.

"Understood, firstborn sibling." Lisa replied.

"Hmm... All right..." Lynn shrugged. "I mean, it's not like she's going anywhere, right?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Lisa replied.

Lucy had an feeling about Professor Svankmejer, but she didn't want to say anything to her siblings about it. The Loud siblings soon went back into the hotel for the night after a job well done.

"Hmm..." Lucy paused and soon went to join her siblings.

* * *

They then met up with the others in front of the hotel.

"There you are, guys," Brianna said. "What happened?"

"Vanzilla broke down and Lana helped us fix it up." Lori replied.

"All in a day's work." Lana smirked.

"Guys, I thought we-" Leni spoke up until the others covered her mouth.

"That's good," Mike replied. "We were worried about you."

"Ah, dude, you don't gotta worry about every little thing," Luna smiled. "It's gonna be alright."

"Well, gang, it looks like this mystery has officially been reopened," Fred told the others. "Let's get these photos back to Svankmajer."

"In the morning!" Lola told him.

"Uh, right... In the morning." Fred replied.

"Good, I need my beauty sleep in time for the next pageant." Lola said as she rushed inside to get some sleep.

Everyone else agreed and went to back to the hotel to get some sleep, except for Lincoln who looked worried.

"Hey, Bro, is something wrong?" Luna asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Luna." Lincoln said.

"Something's on your mind, I can tell," Luna replied. "You can tell your big sis anything."

"Um... Could we talk in our room?" Lincoln asked. "I don't want anyone else to know about this."

"Sure, li'l bro." Luna replied.

Everyone else got themselves ready for bed in their rooms.

* * *

Luna went to get a cold glass of water with some ice from the room and soon sat down across from Lincoln. "So, what's up, bro?" she then asked before drinking her own water before giving him some.

"Well... I'm worried about Honey." Lincoln told her.

"Who's Honey?" Luna asked.

"T-The girl I kinda like." Lincoln said as he slightly blushed.

"Is she that blonde girl whose mom is a nurse?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Lincoln replied.

"Ohh... I see..." Luna smirked a bit. "You think you might like her like her?"

"Yeah, I was gonna talk with one of you guys about her, but I decided not to." Lincoln said.

"So, who did you talk to then?" Luna asked.

"The Eds." Lincoln replied.

Luna gave a deadpan look.

"Well, I didn't really know what to do," Lincoln shrugged. "They're a bit older than me."

"Not the best helpers though." Luna replied.

"I know, but I didn't wanna tell you guys after what happened last time." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I know," Luna said. "We couldn't help it though, we're your sisters."

"I really like her, but what if she doesn't like me back?" Lincoln asked.

"Dude, I know heartbreak can be rough, but you can't let it stop you from following your heart," Luna said. "You never know unless ya try. I think you two should hang out a little tomorrow and get to know each other better. Find out what you both like and maybe you can hang, and even if she doesn't like you like that back, you could always be friends like you are with Ronnie Anne."

"I never thought about it that way," Lincoln said. "Thanks, Luna."

"You're my li'l bro," Luna replied. "Besides, why do you think that Mom and Dad appointed me as your guardian if something happened to them?"

"Because you care about me?" Lincoln guessed.

"Because after you were born, I promised to protect you and keep you safe," Luna said. "Out of all of us, we're probably the closest, like that time with your first concert, even if I kinda embarrassed you and Clyde."

"Sorry about that." Lincoln said.

"It's all cool, dude; that's in the past," Luna reassured. "I'm sorry if I hurt you too... Fighting over that money, that sister fight protocool, fighting over the sweet spot, and even threatened to hurt you when I had a fight with Luan over my fog machine."

"It's okay, Luna, that's all in the past like you said, and I still love you." Lincoln said.

"I'm glad you understand," Luna smiled. "I guess sometimes we got a little silly. I love you too, buddy."

Lincoln and Luna soon hugged each other.

"Here, get some water before you go to bed." Luna said, handing him a glass of water.

Lincoln smiled as he then took and drank the glass of water.

"Just try to get some sleep, dude," Luna comforted. "We're supposed to be on vacation."

"Sure thing," Lincoln smiled. "Good night, Luna."

"Good night, little bro." Luna smiled back.

The two soon went to get some sleep since they were ready.

* * *

"Sure is nice not having to save the day every single time as Action Girl or a werewolf," Mike said to herself. "It's good to just chill out for once and let someone else worry about it if they're worthy enough." She then stretched with a smile to herself as she went to sleep too.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day soon came and everyone met with Professor Svankmajer with their photographic evidence.

"The smaller ones are raptors," Professor Svankmajer observed. "But the large one, either that's what attacked my camp or-"

"What do you mean?" Daphne spoke up.

Professor Svankmajer took them to take a closer look for themselves. "That terrible creature must have done this." She then said, showing the damage from the dinosaurs.

"Where are Winsor and David?" Lisa asked.

"I sent everyone home after I saw this," Professor Svankmajer replied. "I'm getting out of here and if you have any sense, you will do the same. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish packing."

"I can't believe Winsor and David would go without saying goodbye." Velma frowned.

Brianna and Leni then began to comfort Lisa and Velma.

"He didn't." Lucy suddenly said.

"Gah!" Daphne yelped. "You scared me."

"Not surprised, but look, there's his car." Lucy pointed out.

Everyone then saw Winsor's car hiding beside the shed.

"Scientists are really lousy liars, huh?" Lincoln remarked.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving town now," Fred said, out loud, though he was acting. "Yep, here we go." he soon came up to the Mystery Machine and started the car.

"We're not really leaving, are we?" Daphne asked him.

"Of course not. We're gonna pick up a couple of things and then come back," Fred whispered to her. "I have a plan."

"We'll meet back here again tonight, right, Fred?" Lori asked the leader of Mystery Inc.

"That's right, Luan." Fred told her.

"I'm _Lori_." Lori narrowed her eyes in correction.

"...You sure you guys can't wear name tags or something?" Fred asked.

"Oh, come on!" Lori replied. "It's not that hard to tell us all apart."

"Don't worry," Daphne whispered to Lori. "He's always like that."

"I can literally believe that." Lori replied.

"In that case, I better check on Honey." Lincoln whispered to himself.

Lucy seemed to glance over as Lincoln snuck away from the crowd to see Honey. "I wonder where he's going?" she said to herself.

* * *

Lincoln came over to Honey and Loulabelle's room, about to knock on the door, but heard something.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I think it would be best if we left." Loulabelle's voice told her young daughter.

"But why, Mom?!" Honey pouted. "I enjoy it here, and I've even made some new friends!"

"I know, but you saw what those dinosaurs did," Loulabelle frowned. "They might come back, and they might even hurt you. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"Mother, I'm fine," Honey replied. "I don't want to leave my friends, especially Lincoln; he's a really sweet guy and I think I like him."

"Honey, I don't want you to be here without my supervision, you might get hurt," Loulabelle frowned. "I think it's sweet that you made new friends, but I'm just worried about your safety if we stay here any longer."

"I can't just leave Lincoln," Honey said as she looked to her mother with tears in her eyes. "He's gonna be heartbroken!"

"I'm sorry, Honey." Loulabelle replied.

Lincoln leaned against the door, he didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he still listened to the mother and daughter before they hugged each other. "She's leaving... And that means that we won't have time to spend time together."

"Mom, what am I supposed to tell Lincoln?" Honey sulked. "He's gonna be disappointed and upset."

"Honey, there are dinosaurs that could hurt you and kill you," Loulabelle said. "I know you're worried about this Lincoln boy, but I'd be way more worried if they could kill you. Please, listen to me."

"Okay, Mom... I'll go home with you..." Honey sighed in defeat.

"I know you're hurt, dear, but I promise I'll make it up to you." Loulabelle told her daughter.

Honey soon hugged her mother, feeling a little emotional right now. Lincoln also looked emotional because there went his shot of being with the girl he likes.

"When does our bus leave?" Honey asked.

"Hmm... Hold on a moment, sweetie, I better call the station real quick." Loulabelle said as she went to use the phone for a moment.

Honey looked to her mother and soon went by the door. "I still can't believe we're leaving." she then sighed.

"Me neither." Lincoln whispered from behind the door.

"Huh?" Honey blinked. "Lincoln, is that you?"

"Yes." Lincoln replied.

Honey opened the door. "Didn't your parents tell you that eavesdropping is wrong?" she then asked.

"I'm sorry, Honey, I just had to see you." Lincoln told the blonde girl.

"I guess you heard everything, huh?" Honey asked him.

"Yes, but do you really have to go?" Lincoln asked.

"My mother thinks it's too dangerous to stay here and she's worried about my safety." Honey told him.

"I guess I can understand that," Lincoln said. "That's just how moms are."

"I'm sorry, I tried to get her to let us stay so we can get to know each other better, but I'm going to miss you." Honey replied.

"I know, it's okay, I understand." Lincoln said to Honey.

"You're a great guy, Lincoln."

"And you're a wonderful girl, Honey."

"Who's Ronnie Anne?" Honey asked.

"Oh, you heard about her, huh?" Lincoln replied.

"I heard one of your sisters talking about her," Honey said. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Lincoln shook his head. "We tried the boyfriend/girlfriend thing since her brother's dating my sister Lori, but we were just better off as friends."

"I see." Honey replied.

"I had to come over to see you; I had to tell you something." Lincoln said.

"What is it?" Honey asked.

Lincoln and Honey soon looked over.

"Mom, we'll be right back." Honey said before going with Lincoln to be alone.

Loulabelle was still on the phone, but looked over as the door shut and looked around like she didn't know what just happened.

"What is it, Lincoln?" Honey asked the white-haired boy.

"In private because I don't know if my sisters are hiding and listening in on our conversation." Lincoln said before looking around.

* * *

Lincoln and Honey soon went to go find a place to be alone so the Loud sisters wouldn't hear or see them. The doors soon opened, revealing all of the other Loud sisters.

"Dang it! I wanted to know what was gonna happen!" Lola complained.

"Come on, dudes, leave them alone," Luna told the others. "Just let them be with their own private moment."

"We should help Lincoln." Leni said.

"Yeaahhh... No," Luna said to them. "You guys remember what happened between him and Ronnie Anne when you guys told him to kiss her after she put gum in his hair."

"Well, you agreed to that too." Lynn reminded.

"The point is that we should leave them be," Luna said. "If he wants help, then we'll let him come to us."

Luna soon sent them to their rooms to keep them out of Lincoln's personal business.

"Aww... This stinks!" Lola complained.

"I know." Lynn agreed.

"Yeah, well, it'd be worse if you guys meddled and make it worse on Lincoln!" Luna reminded them. "I know I was apart of that, but I learned from the last time, and now you guys have to learn too! We all have to help each other."

"Not to mention that dream sequence he once had about me sending him into an alternate dimension where he has ten brothers instead of all of us." Lisa commented.

"But what if Linky gets hurt from her?" Leni asked.

"He won't, trust me," Luna replied. "Because he talked about this with me last night."

The Loud sisters protested.

"Goodbye, guys!" Luna said, shutting them out.

Loulabelle seemed to be on the phone for a while as Honey and Lincoln walked around La Serena together.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Lincoln?" Honey asked.

"Well... I think you're pretty amazing..." Lincoln said. "I just... I've never met a girl like you. You're very sweet and pretty, not to mention creative."

"Oh... That's so sweet of you to say..." Honey blushed. "And I've never met a boy like you. You're talented, funny, kind, and handsome."

"Oh, I don't know if I would call myself handsome." Lincoln blushed back.

"I would." Honey smiled.

Lincoln smiled back as the two of them leaned over to kiss each other. Luna was soon watching, but not in a weird kind of way of course. Eventually, the two soon kissed with both of them blushing as sparks seemed to fly between the two of them.

"All right, little bro!" Luna whispered to herself.

The two then pulled apart from each other, smiling.

"That was amazing." Lincoln smiled.

"I've never kissed a boy before..." Honey said. "My mom did say it would be a magical experience like for her and Mr. Weasel."

"Well, your wish has come true." Lincoln smiled.

Honey smiled back, then her phone buzzed and it was a text message from her mom, making her frown. "I gotta go," she then said. "The bus leaves the station in 25 minutes."

"Do you have to go?" Lincoln asked.

"I do." Honey nodded.

"Oh... Well... G-Goodbye then..." Lincoln said, softly.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln, but I should get back to my mother." Honey told him.

The two soon hugged each other, a bit emotionally as this looked like goodbye.

"I'll always remember you." Lincoln whispered.

"Thank you, Lincoln," Honey replied. "I'll miss you."

The two shared one last hug and Honey soon went to go with her mother to go back home. Lincoln had tears in his eyes as he looked upset. The girl he loved was leaving.

* * *

Lincoln soon walked off back to the others, letting out a sigh as he came into his room and sat down on the bed, not saying anything and stared at the wall. The Loud Sisters looked at each other in concern.

"Poor Linky," Leni frowned. "I wonder what happened?"

"That Honey girl must've broken his heart." Lola guessed.

"Can't he just find her on ToonFace?" Lana asked out of confusion. "Why's everybody acting like this is the end of the world for Lincoln or something?"

"The best thing we can do is talk to him and show him as much support as we can." Lori replied.

"Yeah!" The Loud sisters agreed.

Lori then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Lincoln asked.

"It's us, Lincoln," Lori said. "Can we come in?"

"Go away," Lincoln told them. "I wanna be alone right now."

"But we want to talk to you!" Lana said.

"No, now please leave." Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln, you can't shut us-" Lola said.

"GUYS!" Lincoln complained. "When I say I wanna be alone, I wanna be alone! If I want your help, I'll ask for it! Just go away, okay?!" He then made a force field around the room and the door so his sisters can't get in.

The sisters yelped as they fell out of the room door.

"I'm not even gonna say anything to you guys." Luna said as she soon walked off on her own since they didn't listen to her about leaving Lincoln alone.

The rest of the Loud sisters looked at each other, feeling guilty. Luna soon went to practice some guitar. Lincoln just sighed as he thought about Honey, missing her already as he never felt this way about another girl before.

* * *

The others soon came back from the site since they had a plan from Fred which would come into play later that night.

"Why couldn't we pick up a couple, say, crossbows or flamethrowers?" Daphne asked Fred.

"Trust me, this is all the protection we're gonna need." Fred replied.

"You better be right, Fred, because I don't feel very protected." Brianna replied.

"Trust me; this plan won't fail." Fred reassured.

Everyone went inside and hid behind the rocks. Shaggy and Scooby gave thumb's up to each other while they were hiding. Scooby then began to do some hand gestures.

"Wait, why are we sneaking?" Velma soon asked.

"Shh!" Shaggy and Scooby shushed her.

"But we want them to notice us." Velma said before climbing up on top of a rock.

"Like, please don't do that." Shaggy whimpered.

"Hello?! Mr. Phantosaur?!" Velma soon called out into the cave.

"Are you crazy?!" Lola cried out.

The velociraptors then came out of the shadows, attacking the gang.

"Wow, way to go, Velma!" Lola deadpanned. "That's totally helpful!"

Shaggy and Scooby shivered together.

"Marbles!" Fred called out, emptying his bag of marbles which had the others do the same.

The dinosaurs slipped on the marbles and fell on the ground and one of the velociraptor's masks came off, revealing to be a student.

"It's one of the graduate students." Lana remarked.

"Just like I said." Fred replied.

"Game over, man," One of the students complained. "We're caught."

"Gee, you think?" Another deadpanned to him.

"Look out, we still have company." Lucy pointed out as piercing white lights came out of the dark cave.

The fire dinosaur came out of the shadows and shot fire at the others, but luckily, Lincoln made a force field to protect them as much as he could.

"Lincoln?!" The others gasped once they saw him out of his room.

"You guys need to get out of here!" Lincoln told them.

"Good idea," Sarah said. "Let's leave them."

"I don't understand, little brother..." Luna said to Lincoln.

"You guys protected me, and now it's my turn to protect you!" Lincoln proclaimed.

"Ugh! Do you wanna be alone or not?! I'm so confused!" Lana complained.

"No! All I care about is keeping you safe," Lincoln replied. "I'm sorry if I shoved you guys aside, now go!"

Everyone hid behind the rocks. The Loud sisters and Ed looked concerned for Lincoln.

"Hmm... There's something strange about that Phantosaur, but I can't put my finger on it." Cindy commented.

"I'd say it's almost like some sort of sham, because it simply cannot be possible." Lisa added.

Cindy and Lisa looked to each other.

"Did we just... Agree on something?" Cindy asked the younger girl.

"Yes, I believe we did." Lisa replied.

"...I have concerns about that, but I think we need to check on some things to see what's going on behind this so-called legend of the Phantosaur." Cindy said to Lisa.

"I have to agree with you," Lisa replied. "Let's take a look around for clues, as it were."

"Very well, then let's go." Cindy agreed.

Cindy and Lisa soon went to work together for once while Lincoln used his special powers to keep his sisters and friends safe.

"Okay, guys! Fire extinguishers!" Fred told the others.

They pulled out the fire extinguishers and shot the fire dinosaur. The Phantosaur roared, trying to shoot flames at them, but course, the flames were extinguished.

"Lisa, there's a beam of light from up there." Cindy pointed out.

"Let's follow it!" Lisa said.

"Where are they going?" Leni wondered.

"And where did that light come from?" Lori added.

"It sure brightens my day!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Luan, this is literally not the time." Lori complained.

"Gosh, tough crowd." Luan said, tugging her collar nervously.

"Come on, guys, follow that light!" Cindy told the others.

* * *

They soon followed the light, and someone was secretly watching them on camera.

"Oh, crumbs." A voice said.

Two figures soon began to run as the others ran after the light, passing a projection table.

"You can't get away!" Fred called out.

"Cynthia, wait!" Lisa called out, making Cindy come over. "Look, there's a paint stripper!"

"That blows superheated air," Cindy realized before pushing a button. "They must've used this for the Phantosaur's fire breath."

Fire then came out, burning the wood.

"Whoa! That's even cooler than the hologram!" Lana smiled. "Shouldn't we be following the others?"

"Hmm... Yeah." Cindy said.

"L-Squad, let's capture those bad guys!" Lori commanded.

"Yeah!" The Loud siblings replied.

"... L-Squad...?" Cindy asked as the Loud family dashed off together before she followed them. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Give it up! There's nowhere to run!" Fred glared as they chased after the bad guys.

The two figures were still running from them. They heard a rumbling sound, they looked on the ground and soon came up Lana from underground.

"Hi." The blonde tomboy grinned.

"Gah! Let's get out of here!" The first figure yelped.

"This way!" The second figure replied.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna haveta rope ya into our team!" Luan laughed as she stretched out her arm, tying it around the two figures, pulling them in before laughing. "Get it?"

"Those puns will be worse than jail." A familiar voice said.

"Wait a sec, that sounds like one of Lisa's friends." Luan said.

Winsor and Professor Svankmajer were soon shown to be tied up in Luan's stretchy arm.

"Holy Shamoley, it is Lisa's friends!" Luan gasped. "Professor Svankmajer and Winsor!"

"I was right." Lucy said, appearing right beside the two villains.

"GAH!" Winsor and Professor Svankmajer yelped from her.

"I knew you two were trouble from the start," Lucy said. "I didn't wanna say anything to Lisa though... She probably would've gotten angry with me."

"You're one creepy little girl." Winsor shuddered.

"Thank you." Lucy replied.

"Where are the others now?" Lori asked.

"SHINY!" Lola's voice gushed.

* * *

Fred and Velma ran into the cavern as Lola seemed to find crystals. Lola looked at her fingers, then the crystals as she pointed at the crystals which seemed to move under her command. She then smirked and dashed off and came back with her backpack and filled it with crystals.

"Guys, check this out..." Brianna said.

Fred and Velma soon came to her as they found a dinosaur who appeared to be crystallized.

"Cool!" Ed smiled.

"Think of how much money we'll make if we use an actual dinosaur in our scam!" Eddy beamed. "We could open an exhibit! Think about it!"

"Do you ever think of anything but money and yourself?" Lola scoffed to Eddy.

"I wouldn't be talking, Princess!" Eddy retorted.

"Why, you-" Lola glared.

"Okay, you two, break it up," Lori told them. "We shouldn't be fighting each other. Besides, we've captured the masterminds."

"You did?" June replied. "Who is it?"

"Okay, Luan, bring them over here!" Lori called out.

"Sure thing!" Luan replied, stretching out the two in her arm before giggling. "This kinda tickles!"

Everyone looked shocked, especially Lisa and Velma.

"Professor Svankmajer?!" Lisa gasped.

"What's going on here?!" Lori demanded.

"A complete allosaurus. Perfectly preserved inside a single huge quartz crystal," Professor Svankmajer smirked to the dinosaur she had crystallized. "It shouldn't be possible. I can't even begin to imagine the process by which this happened, but here it is. And here it's been for millions of years. Can you imagine how I felt the day we came upon this? It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The most beautiful thing anyone had ever seen."

"Gosh, that's some kind of collectible." Brenda commented.

"It was my life's dream made real," Professor Svankmajer remarked. "I have never wanted anything so much. I'm quite sure I never will again. I had to make it mine. And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids."

"Professor Svankmajer-" Fred began.

"Don't you mean, 'We would have gotten away with it'?" Winsor replied.

"Winsor? No." Velma frowned to the guy she liked.

"Sorry, Velma," Winsor told her. "I put crime before science."

Velma pouted a bit to that.

"Wait a minute... If you two were behind this, what about David?" Luna asked. "Does he know about this?"

"He wouldn't understand," Winsor said. "He may be a child genius, but he shouldn't get involved."

"So, basically, you played us like puppets!" Lynn glared. "No one does that to me and my family and gets away with it!"

"My, my, such a temper." Professor Svankmajer smirked.

Lynn soon growled, grinding her teeth together as she looked a bit pissed off from that.

"I know, it was wrong," Professor Svankmajer said. "I'm almost glad you stopped us."

"How could you both be so selfish?" Lisa remarked. "A find like this belongs to the world."

"Yes. Although technically, it belongs to the town of La Serena since this is under public land," Professor Svankmajer said to her. "My plan had been to scare people away long enough to dig it out and transport it away."

"This thing is most likely the source of the Phantosaur legend," Winsor added. "The Tolkepaya probably found it centuries ago and told tales about it."

"So it seemed strangely appropriate to use the Phantosaur myth to drive people off," Professor Svankmajer explained. "Of course, I saw through the mining company's fake Phantosaur right away."

"And so did I, but I knew I could do something better," Winsor soon added. "I'd seen Mr. Hubley's hologram projector, and I'd taken some Computer Animation classes."

"The raptor costumes were borrowed from the real live dinosaurs exhibit," Professor Svankmajer added. "I got paint strippers from a friend in construction. We planted them around town to create the Phantosaur's fire breath."

"Our plan was to use the Phantosaur to frighten the townspeople away." Winsor added.

"With the town empty, we could remove the allosaur crystal unseen," Professor Svankmajer replied. "The problem was that the crystal lay directly beneath the town."

Lola soon looked to the crystals she collected and put one of them down before asking, "Then, how did you plan on getting this huge crystal above ground?"

"Explosives. This cave system honeycombs underneath the whole town," Professor Svankmajer replied. "So we set charges with fuses throughout. When the town was empty, we could blow the charges, and remove the crystal at night. I can't believe I've turned into a common criminal."

"Me too." Winsor pouted.

"Naughty, naughty." Dee Dee scolded.

"Common criminals? Like, no way, man," Shaggy replied. "You guys are super villains. Evil scientists with holograms and heat lamps."

There was then suddenly a rumble all around them.

Lynn sniffed the air before asking, "What smells like wet paint?"

"Did you leave the paintstripper on?" Professor Svankmajer asked her student.

"No, of course not." Winsor replied.

The rumbling continued and Shaggy soon jumped into Scooby's arms.

"He definitely turned it off," Cindy said nervously. "I know because I turned it back on."

"Then we'd better hurry up and get out," Professor Svankmajer replied. "The fuses have been lit by the paint stripper. When the charges blow, these tunnels will collapse."

"But could you let go of us first?" Winsor asked.

"How do we know that you won't escape and leave us here?" Lynn narrowed her eyes.

"We won't." Professor Svankmajer replied.

Lynn narrowed her eyes to them suspiciously.

"Where would we go?" Professor Svankmajer replied to her.

"Luan, release them, but if you do something funny, I will send you over to Lynn so you can be her... Sports buddies." Lori commanded before grinning the the victims.

"But I can't play sports." Winsor said.

"Fair enough for me." Lynn smirked to Winsor.

Winsor soon gulped while Lynn grinned, showing her fangs.

"Okay, yeah, that's great and all, BUT HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?!" Lola reminded them.

"I don't know, but I'm panicking!" Eddy cried out.

"Come on, we have to find a way out!" Cindy told them.

They all soon ran one way only to see that the exit was slowly filling up from the debris.

"Too late." Cindy sighed.

"We're trapped!" Leni panicked.

"We'll have to go the other way." Professor Svankmajer suggested.

"Down?" Winsor asked.

"There's another exit that way." Professor Svankmajer told him.

"Yeah, and about 8,000,000 snakes." Winsor shuddered.

"Snakes?!" Lana smiled. "It must be El Diablo's friends and family!"

"The cave snakes are real?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, and the bats," Winsor said. "I don't lie about everything."

"The only way any of us are getting out of here is if we all work together." Fred said.

"He's right," Professor Svankmajer replied. "I know the lower caverns are bad, but there's no other choice."

Once again, that word triggers Shaggy to become a brave man again.

"No tricks?" Luna asked.

"No tricks," Professor Svankmajer replied. "I promise."

"All right, but we're all watching you." Luna warned, standing beside her sisters.

"There's a time for talk and there's a time for action," Shaggy told the others bravely. "Follow me."

The others glanced to Shaggy and soon followed after him.

"Uh, choice? Other? But? Action?" Scooby kept trying to guess Shaggy's trigger word.

"With so many crystals, I can make my own throne," Lola smiled before squealing. "Maybe even a castle!"

Lisa seemed to roll her eyes from that.


	11. Chapter 11

They soon climbed down, coming down very steep steps on the way down to the lower cavern. Shaggy soon broke off one of the sharper crystals and put it in his pocket to use as a weapon for later.

"Okay, calm down, Eddy, there's nothing to worry about." Eddy told himself.

"Boo." Lucy said, coming to him.

Eddy screamed and jumped into Luna's arms in fright.

"Lucy, this isn't the time for that." Luna told her younger sister.

"Sigh..." Lucy sighed to herself.

Luna looked at Eddy who was in her arms, he grinned sheepishly to her.

"Hi." Eddy grinned.

Luna soon put Eddy down on the ground. "Come on, we better keep up."

"Say, is there any chance I can borrow your brother for-" Eddy began to ask.

"No." Luna replied.

"But you didn't even hear what I was gonna say." Eddy said to her.

"I know what you're gonna say and the answer is no," Luna glared. "You are not gonna use my little brother for a scam."

Eddy was about to say something.

"Yes, you would do that," Luna said. "You're always trying to use get rich quick schemes. I'm sorry, Eddy, but you're not using Lincoln like that."

"But..." Eddy frowned.

Luna glared at him with her eyes glowing green.

"On second thought, maybe it was a bad idea." Eddy grinned nervously.

"Ya think?!" Luna deadpanned. "How does Mike put up with you?"

"Because we're friends." Eddy replied.

Luna just rolled her eyes. They soon followed Shaggy through the dark cavern together.

* * *

Shaggy soon stopped them from walking once he came to an end. The ground was littered with slithering snake.

"Gross!" Lola complained.

"I like it," Lana smiled. "It must be El Diablo's friends and family."

"Whatever!" Lola complained.

"Snakes! Ooh, ooh, do not like!" Velma groaned.

"The snakes stay down there," Professor Svankmajer informed. "We just have to find a way to get across."

Shaggy looked up of the ceiling only to find a bunch of bats screeching and everyone, except for Shaggy, Yumi, and Lucy ducked down.

"Oh, you poor thing, you must be scared to death." Lucy cooed to the bats.

Shaggy soon jumped against the cavern walls.

"Shaggy?!" Trent asked. "What're you doing?!"

"Saving your butt, McCord," Shaggy told him. "Get used to it."

"I don't think I like this Shaggy." Trent said to himself.

Shaggy kicked some rock platforms to the ground so everyone could get across without getting bitten from the snakes. "Come on, guys!" Shaggy told them.

"I guess we have no choice," Mike said to the others. "Let's go."

Shaggy kept kicking the rocks to the ground while everyone was jumping rock-to-rock.

"This is so easy!" Lynn smirked. "Hey, Lincoln, come on! You're way behind!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Lincoln told her.

"Well, you better hurry!" Lynn told him. "These things are going down fast!"

"Gee, thanks!" Lincoln deadpanned.

"Just givin' ya words of encouragement, Bro!" Lynn told him.

"Yeah, that's really helpful." Lincoln replied.

Velma seemed frozen on the spot.

"Velma!" Brenda cried out. "Oh, no!"

Velma looked around as she seemed to be stuck where she was. There was another high-pitched scream.

"Hey, Double D, you made it," Eddy said. "No need to scream."

"Wasn't me." Double D replied.

"It's Leni!" Lori yelped.

"Guys! I'm stuck!" Leni cried out.

"Leni, whatever you do, don't scream." Lisa warned.

"I think it's a little too late for that because I am freaking out!" Leni replied.

"Her Sonic Scream will cause the cavern to be worse." Lincoln said.

"That's right!" Lisa nodded.

Leni was still panicking and freaking out. One of the snakes crawled to her leg. Her eyes widened and she screamed, accidentally letting out her Sonic Scream.

"Leni, no!" The Loud family cried out, but it was too late.

Everyone covered their ears, especially Mike and Lynn.

"That's worse than a dog whistle!" Mike complained.

Luan soon stretched her arm out and grabbed a hold of Leni to bring her over to the others.

"Can you bring Velma here too?" Brianna asked hopefully.

Luan nodded as she soon did the same with Velma.

"Okay, let's keep moving since we're all here." Shaggy told the others before running off.

Everyone else followed him. As they were walking, Velma was still mad at Winsor, not talking to him.

"O-Okay, yes, I did try to get you to drop the investigation," Winsor soon confessed. "But I really do like you."

"I believe you, Winsor," Velma replied. "But maybe you could have told me the truth back when we WEREN'T ABOUT TO DIE!"

* * *

They stopped at the edge of the cliff with a river underneath it.

"Up there!" Professor Svankmajer called out to the others, pointing to the hole with a light.

"Where's that light coming from?" Lincoln wondered.

"It's moonlight," Lisa informed. "That's the other exit."

"All right, anyone who has a belt, strip it off," Shaggy instructed. "I'm gonna use them to swing across to there. From there, I can jump to there. Then I can climb up and out, find some rope, lower it down and haul you bums out. Done." he then snapped his fingers with a smirk.

The others began to feel annoyed with this brave new Shaggy.

"I don't think I like this new Shaggy." Brenda said to the rest of Mystery Inc.

Everyone else agreed.

"Maybe I need a partner for this," Shaggy suggested. "How abou you, little boy?"

"Erm, no thanks," Lincoln said. "I don't do dangerous stunts."

"Live a little, come on!" Shaggy told him as he took Lincoln's hand.

"This won't end well." Lincoln said to himself.

"Shaggy, if Lincoln gets hurt or have one scratch him; I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!" Lori threatened.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Shaggy replied as he walked off with Lincoln.

Brenda still felt unsure about Shaggy acting this way.

"Linky is going to get hurt!" Leni cried out. "One of should've gone with him!"

"You girls worry way too much!" Shaggy told them. "Your brother is in good hands as long as he's with me."

The Loud House sisters looked at each other and looked over at their brother. Lincoln was soon with Shaggy as they kept going. Brenda just pouted as this wasn't the Shaggy she knew and loved.

"Shaggy, I know we don't know each other well, but are you sure about this?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry, little buddy, I could do this in my sleep." Shaggy smirked.

Lincoln bit his lip in worry and looked over at his sisters. "I hope so."

Everyone soon heard rumbling and explosions as Shaggy tied the belts together.

"What was that?!" Daphne yelped.

"I think another section of caverns collapsed," Professor Svankmajer told the others. "This whole area is becoming unstable. Shaggy, you'd better hurry."

"I was born hurried." Shaggy smirked.

"Is that part of the brave thing where you say weird stuff that sounds like movie lines?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Shaggy nodded. "Yes, it is, little lady."

"Well, alrighty, then." Mike shrugged.

"Watch and learn, little buddy," Shaggy told Lincoln as he tied the belt rope onto a root and looked all around before swinging across like it was a vine. He then ran across the walls and did a front flip and landed on the rock. "Your turn, buddy."

"I guess it shouldn't be too hard, right?" Lincoln sighed shakily, but he soon stretched before he went to take his turn, freaking out a little on the way, but he made it on the other side alright.

"See? He's okay." Lana smirked.

"Not bad, dude." Luna remarked.

That word triggered Shaggy, causing him to be his normal self again.

"Uh, Shaggy?" Lincoln blinked.

Shaggy looked around and soon bit his nails nervously. "Like, oh, no! I'm me again!"

"Hmm... Rad!" Scooby paused before smiling once he knew what Shaggy's keyword was now.

"What?" Leni asked.

"That's the keyword," Scooby replied. "Rad."

"Rad?" Velma said.

"No, rad." Scooby said.

"Sad?" Daphne asked.

"Dad?" Leni asked.

"Rad, rad, rad!" Scooby told them.

"Cad." Lori guessed.

"Tad?" Brenda asked.

"Pad?" Brianna asked.

"Chad?" Dee Dee asked.

"Amistad?" Cindy asked.

"Rad!" Scooby face-pawed to them.

"Shaggy, are you and Lincoln okay down there?" Fred called out.

"Kinda having some problems down here!" Lincoln called back.

"I can't do it! I'm supposed to jump to that ledge?" Shaggy added. "Maybe when I was brave, but now, no way."

"If you don't do it, we're all gonna die!" Fred told him. "No pressure."

"Look how far it is, Fred!" Shaggy panicked. "We're not gonna make it!"

"Linky is in trouble!" Leni panicked. "He's gonna get hurt!"

The caven gotten worse as more bombs exploded and the paintstripper was on fire.

"We don't have much time." Professor Svankmajer warned.

"Leni, maybe you're right," Lori soon said to her ditzy sister. "One of us should go down there and help them."

"I'll go." Luna and Lynn volunteered, then they looked to each other.

"Well, somebody go then!" Lori urged her siblings. "We don't have time to talk this over!"

"I'll go." Lynn said.

"Wait a minute, I should go." Luna replied.

"Ugh! Here's an easier choice: both of you go!" Lola said, pushing both of them off the cliff.

Some of the others looked to Lola.

"There," Lola smiled. "That should keep them busy and maybe they can put those new gifts into good use."

"Mom and Dad say I'm really gifted." Leni smiled randomly.

* * *

"Hang on, dudes!" Luna told the others before doing a battle cry. "WE BUILT THIS CITY ON ROCK & ROLL!"

"AND LYNN LOUD TAKES A DIVE!" Lynn added. "WILL SHE MAKE IT OR NOT?!"

Luna and Lynn landed next to their little brother.

"Welcome to the party, guys." Lincoln said.

"No need to worry, we're gonna get you dudes outta here." Luna told Shaggy and Lincoln.

"Besides, you made a bigger jump than that a few minutes ago." Lynn added to Shaggy.

"Whatever! That's when I was the other guy," Shaggy replied. "You know, the brave one."

"I don't know much about hypnosis, Shaggy, but I know one thing. It cannot make you do things you couldn't do without it," Lincoln advised the best that he could. "All that stuff you did when you were brave, that was you. It's inside you. You just have to let it out."

Shaggy nodded to that before saying, "Like, give me a movie line."

"...What?" Lynn blinked.

"I need one of those movie line thingies to say before I jump." Shaggy said.

"Uh, okay," Lincoln paused. "Uh, how about, 'When you say, 'Jump, ' I say, 'How high?'." he then suggested.

"Lincoln, that doesn't make any sense." Shaggy told the kid.

"Does it matter?" Lincoln shrugged.

"All right," Shaggy soon whimpered. "When I say jump, you say 'How high?'." With a leap, Shaggy yelped, but managed to get across.

"He did it!" Lincoln cheered.

"My turn," Lynn said. "You two, stand back."

Luna and Lincoln took a step back so their sister could have some room. Lynn did quick stretches and walked back at first before running to the end and soon jumped high in the air.

"Look at her go!" Lincoln gasped.

"Dude, I've never seen her jump that high in my life." Luna commented.

"Me neither." Lincoln added.

"Well, come on, we better go too," Luna said. "It shouldn't be too hard, Lincoln."

"Well... I... Um... You can go next, I'll follow you." Lincoln replied.

"How about this? Climb on my back." Luna suggested.

"Well, uh, if you really want me to, I guess I could." Lincoln smiled bashfully and soon did so.

"I'm used to carrying heavy equipment, how do you think I got around to my gigs before I met Chunk?" Luna smiled to him.

"I guess that's true," Lincoln replied. "I hope that Lynn doesn't make fun of me like always."

"If she does, I'm gonna give her a serious talking to." Luna rolled her eyes.

Lincoln and Luna soon joined together and they soon jumped next after Lynn and Shaggy.

"Well, you did it, Stinkon," Lynn said, holding on her fist which made him yelp, then she punched his arm. "Two for flinching."

Luna rolled her eyes from that.

The cavern was still coming apart as they all rushed before it would be too late. Everyone kept on climbing until they reached the light.

"We're almost there, dudes." Luna told the others.

It was getting more and more dangerous with each step and crawl.

"I can't watch!" Leni cried out.

Lincoln pulled himself up, after almost falling to his death.

They were almost about to fall until two hands grabbed them. "Gotcha!"

* * *

"Tex! Marcie!" Shaggy gasped.

The two bikers soon helped them all out of the hole and they were soon surrounded by the biker gang.

"They told me you got trapped in those caves and this was the only other exit." Marcie said to Shaggy.

"Well, we figured if anyone could find their way out, it'd be you," Tex added. We been camped out here all night.

"I made beans, if you want some." One of the other bikers offered.

"Hey, you guys have any rope?" Shaggy asked.

"But of course." Marcie smirked.

"Great. That way, we can pull our friends and family up and out," Luna said. "Lynn, we need some muscle. Think you can do it?"

"Heck yeah!" Lynn smirked.

Marcie soon got some rope for them to help the others out of the caverns which were slowly collapsing.

"All right, let's do it, guys!" Serena called out to the others.

Lincoln, Luna, and Lynn grabbed the ropes as well.

"All right, you guys, all together, and PULL!" Luna told them.

Tex soon rode off on his motorcycle with the rope to help pull the others out of the cavern in time.


	12. Chapter 12

Tex then pulled out the last of them which was Winsor.

"That's the last one?" Marcie asked.

"Uh-huh." Lincoln nodded.

"Good timing too," Lisa said. "I estimate things will go kablooey any minute now."

And right as usual, the bombs did go off, causing the cave to shake. Everyone felt the ground shake, even though they were on the outside.

"I guess it ain't over yet." Widow said to the others.

Steam blew out from the hole, making it crumble into a bigger hole.

"Everybody, run!" Professor Svankmajer cried out before she soon ran off herself.

"We're not going to make it!" Lincoln yelped.

"Yes, we are, because we're not called the L-Squad for nothing," Lori smirked. "We're going to save anyone."

Lincoln smiled to that before nodding in heroic determination. Everyone ran as quickly as they could, some of them tripped and nearly fell in, so the Loud family rushed over to save everyone. Lana made the rocks rise and saved Mystery Inc as they were sitting on the rocks, floating.

"Are we floating?" Daphne asked.

"No! The rocks are! Duh!" Lana rolled her eyes slightly.

"Rhank roo, Rana." Scooby licked the girl's face with a smile.

"Easy, boy, easy," Lana chuckled. "Boy, I wish we could take you home with us."

Scooby just giggled and hugged the little girl.

"Almost there... You guys are gonna be just fine." Lana said as she moved the rocks with ease.

* * *

The Eds were running away, lagging behind the girls.

"I can't go on much longer." Double D panted.

"We can make it! We just gotta!" Eddy told him.

"Curse these short legs." Double D groaned.

"Don't worry, guys!" Lynn proclaimed. "I'm going to rescue you!"

"Lynn?!" Eddy cried out.

Lynn soon grabbed a hold of the Eds and carried them while running.

"Again! Again!" Ed laughed as he seemed to have fun from that.

"Okay, guys, hold on tight; I'm gonna jump!" Lynn told them.

"Jump?" The Eds repeated.

"Yeah, so hold on so you don't fall." Lynn told them.

The Eds nodded and held on tight as Lynn jumped really high and landed safely on the other side.

Lynn nearly stumbled, but kept still and let the Eds down. "And Lynn Loud Jr sticks the landing!" she then cheered for herself. "Whoo! I am awesome!"

The others glanced to her.

"Heh..." Lynn grinned sheepishly.

Lucy murmured a few magic words and the bikers who couldn't make it on their motorcycles were floating in the air and was being gently put down on the safe zone.

"Marcie?" Tex asked.

"Yeah?" Marcie replied.

"Are we flying?" Tex asked.

"I guess we are, Tex." Marcie replied.

"But how?" Tex asked.

"By me." Lucy said as she appeared right in front of them.

"Are you flying now too?!" Tex asked.

"...Yes." Lucy said.

"You got a lot of explaining to do, kid." Marcie told the goth girl.

"I have Wiccan magic." Lucy replied.

"Uh, Wiccan?" Tex asked.

"Yes, I get it from my Great-Grandmother, Harriet." Lucy replied.

"Well... Uh... Thanks, I think." Tex said to her.

Lucy gently set them down on the other side. The Loud family got everyone safe after the cave exploded, then something brightened in their eyes and it was the frozen dinosaur.

"Hey, our Dino Buddy's back." Cindy remarked.

The light shined on the crystal, leaving a rainbow glow.

"Oh, it's like a prism." Cindy said from that.

"Well, now, that's right pretty." Tex smiled as he put his arm around Marcie.

"Like, it sure is, Tex." Shaggy agreed with him.

* * *

Soon enough, the police arrived to arrest Professor Svankmajer and Winsor.

"Hey. Maybe we can go out again?" Velma suggested to Winsor. "You know, when you get out of jail."

"Consider it a date." Winsor smiled.

Velma smiled back to that and looked excited. Winsor and David's parents were there to take David back home, feeling ashamed for their older son's actions.

"Professor Svankmajer, I'm rather disappointed and surprised at you." Lisa told her colleague.

"I know, and I'm very sorry, Lisa." Professor Svankmajer told the child prodigy.

"I hope you've learned a lesson from this." Lisa said.

"I have," Professor Svankmajer replied. "When I get out of jail, I'm going to make things right."

"Hmm... Let's see that you do then." Lisa replied.

Professor Svankmajer soon went to go away with Winsor.

Winsor grunted as he was put in the police car.

"Sorry." The police officer said before riding off with the two.

"Hey, thanks!" Fred smiled as he got off the phone.

"Good news, I hope?" Brianna said to Fred.

"Mr. Angry Scientist says that since I helped save the greatest paleontological find in history, he'll bump my grade up to a C-." Fred announced.

"Man, what would you have to do for an A?" Brianna smirked playfully.

"This has literally been the best adventure ever." Lori smiled.

"Yumi, we better get going," Ami said to her friend/partner. "We have a show to do in about two hours."

"Good idea," Yumi replied. "Say, I was wondering if those Loud kids would maybe like to come up on stage with us?"

The Loud Family looked at each other with a smile, then nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

"This is a dream come true!" Luna beamed.

"I thought you might like that." Yumi smirked to Luna.

"Thanks a bunch!" Luna beamed.

"Come on, Ami, we better get going," Yumi said before looking back to the Loud siblings. "Catch you guys in a bit."

"Thanks for being a good roommate," Ami smiled as she hugged Lola. "We had such a fun time together. We should do it again sometime!"

"Thanks for having me!" Lola beamed.

Ami soon let Lola down by the others before going with Yumi to keep practicing until their show later.

"Bye, Ami! Bye, Yumi!" Dee Dee smiled and waved.

"Dudes, we're gonna preform with Ami and Yumi!" Luna squealed. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

Leni then pinched her sister's arm.

"Ow!" Luna yelped.

"You're not dreaming." Leni smiled innocently.

Luna glared as she rubbed her arm.

"This is great and all, but there's one more thing we have to take care of." Shaggy said to the others.

"The concert?" Luna asked.

"No, the hypnotism," Brenda said. "Shaggy, I'm glad you're brave and heroic, but I like you just the way you are."

"Like, thanks, Brenda." Shaggy smiled and he soon kissed her on the cheek which made her blush.

* * *

The Mystery Inc gang soon went back to the spa to see Mr. Hubley to officially cure Shaggy.

"No longer will you turn into a fearless hero," Mr. Hubley told Shaggy, hypnotizing him. "No, you will just be your usual self," he then checked the clipboard to get his name right. "Shaggy Rogers. When I snap my fingers, you will awaken." He then snapped his fingers.

"Zoinks, did it, like, work?" Everyone soon asked, sounding just like Shaggy.

"Oh, my!" Mr. Hubley panicked from that.

"Lucy, I don't suppose you could fix this with a spell?" Lori asked.

"Hmm... Give me a moment..." Lucy said as she walked off with her spell book to take a closer look.

"I hope so, this is kinda freaky." Mike said about how all of Mystery Inc was like Shaggy now.

"I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone." Eddy agreed.

Lucy soon came back. "All right, I'm going to need a bunch of chairs for all of them, and something that belongs to each one of them before they end up dressing up like Shaggy." she then told the others.

"You got it!" Lynn replied.

Everyone brought chairs for Mystery Inc and something that belonged to them: Fred's ascot, Daphne's purple headband, Velma's magnifying glass, Brianna's vest, and Scooby's collar.

"All right, Lucy, what's next?" June then asked.

"Just leave it to me and Great-Grandma Harriet." Lucy told them.

Everyone else nodded and took a step back from the goth girl. Lucy took out the book, speaking in the language from the book.

"What is that exactly?" Lisa asked.

"Surprised you don't know, but that's Latin," Cindy said. "I'm studying it in school."

"Meh," Lisa shrugged. "I'm more of a science type girl."

Lucy soon finished the spell and the others were back to normal.

"What happened?" Brianna asked.

"And why am I wearing this shirt?" Fred asked as he pulled on the green T-shirt he was wearing.

"It's complicated." Lucy said to them.

"There you go, boy." Lana smiled as she went over to the Great Dane and put his collar back on around his neck.

Scooby smiled back and licked her face.

Lana laughed before hugging Scooby. "I'm gonna miss ya... Hopefully we can hang out again sometime."

"Ruh-huh." Scooby smiled as he hugged her back.

"Now that that's over with, who wants to go to a concert?" Luna smiled.

Everyone cheered to that.

* * *

Later on that night, Mystery Inc was back in their regular clothes and sitting in the front row with Brenda, The Eds, Sarah, Mike, June, Dee Dee, and Cindy.

"This is going to be the best concert ever." Daphne smiled.

"You said it." Trent added.

"You can come too as long as you behave." Lori told Sarah.

"You're not the boss of me, Lori." Sarah said.

"Actually, yes, I am," Lori reminded her. "Your mom put me in charge. Look, Sarah, I know you don't like any of us, but if you keep this up, you're not gonna have any fun at the concert, so just suck it up so we can have fun together. Okay?"

"Fine." Sarah replied.

"So, you guys ready?" Yumi asked the Louds.

"Totes ready." Leni smiled.

"Great, come on," Ami smiled back. "We're gonna get you guys some outfits to wear."

The Loud Siblings smiled and went backstage with Ami and Yumi.

"I hope these clothes are good enough for ya guys," Yumi said. "Ami made some of them from our old clothes of when we first came to America, leaving Japan."

"These will look so good on me!" Leni beamed.

"The show starts in ten minutes," Yumi told them. "Be ready."

"We will." Luna reassured.

Ami and Yumi then went to get themselves ready.

"Ah, so glad you could make it in time for the big show, girls." Kaz grinned to his clients.

"Whatever," Yumi replied. "We got a family who's going to join us on stage."

"Uh, you brought a family over?" Kaz asked.

"They ain't the Partridge family, but they seem kinda cool." Yumi said.

"Is that okay, Kaz?" Ami smiled. "We promised they could help out."

"Are they any good?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Yumi shrugged. "Luna plays the guitar really good."

"Hmm... All right, but I don't know if I can spare any paychecks for them." Kaz shrugged.

Yumi just rolled her eyes from that, but didn't say anything.

* * *

**_"Now... The moment you've all been waiting for..."_ **An announcer's voice called to the audience. **_"Please welcome: Puffy AmiYumi!"_**

Everyone cheered as the two rock stars walked on stage.

"Hello, La Serena!" Yumi called out. "How are ya doin' tonight?!"

Everyone cheered in response.

"That's awesome!" Yumi told them. "Now Ami and I are gonna have some guests with us tonight, so give it up for the Loud family!"

The Loud siblings soon came out one at a time and waved to the crowd.

"No way..." Hannah muttered to herself.

Unknown to Lincoln, Honey was in the audience with her mother, smiling. "Lincoln..."

"All right, now, are you ready to ROCK?!" Yumi asked.

The crowd cheered in response.

"Hit it!" Yumi called out.

Ami tapped her drum sticks together and soon played the drums while Yumi played her guitar. The Loud family played their own instruments. Even Luna and Yumi played the guitars together. Lincoln looked out the audience and was surprised to find Honey waving at him. Lincoln stopped and smiled to her as he waved back to her.

"He saw me!" Honey beamed to her mother.

Loulabelle smiled right back to her as everyone was having a great time, even Sarah.

The End


End file.
